Seconde Chance
by HEDA0704
Summary: Une nouvelle histoire centré sur Lexa et Clarke, l'histoire commence après la saison 2, tout droit sortie de mon imagination venez voir par vous même :)
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

 _l'Histoire commence après le Mont Weather, Clarke quitte le camp Jaha ne supportant pas ce qu'elle a fait, elle erre dans la forêt ne sachant pas trop où elle allait , vivant au jour le jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un groupe de Grounders. Quand a Lexa, elle est a Polis, vivant avec sa trahison envers Clarke et son peuple, même si elle ne le montre pas cela lui reste en tête. Leurs chemins vont-ils se croiser a nouveau ? Que va-t-il se passé ? Pour le découvrir il vous suffit de suivre cet aventure …_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

PDV Clarke

Cela faisait 3 Mois que j'ai quitté mes amis et ma mère , et on peut dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses, déjà mon petit périple en forêt m'a permis de pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule ce qui est toujours utile, puis il y a eu cette rencontre avec quelques Grounders plus au Nord, leur Clan est celui des Plaines, entre forêt et montagne, j'ai d'abords cru que j'allais avoir des ennuis avec eux mais ce ne fut pas le cas la preuve je suis toujours avec eux, dans leur village, ils m'ont appris tout d'eux, leur culture, leur langue, leur coutume, quand on les connaît vraiment ce ne sont absolument pas des sauvages comme on peut le penser. Je vis chez une jeune fille très gentille , elle s'appelle Aria, elle a 20 ans , brune aux yeux marron, elle m'a prise sous son aile avec ses amis , Krey, Amir, Baya et Héra, ils sont tous maître dans l'art de se battre au moins j'en apprend tout les jours.

Aria : Clarke tu viens ? On doit tous aller sur la place du village

Clarke : J'arrive tout de suite ~prend ma veste au passage et la suit dehors~ qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Aria : Delano va faire une déclaration on verra bien ~elle hausse les épaules tout en continuant de marché~ les autres sont là

Amir : vous voilà les filles c'est pas trop tôt tu es été encore au lit Clarke ~amusé~

Clarke : Très drôle Amir je te revaudrais sa ~le regarde amusé~ Amir : quand tu veux je te bats a tout les coups fille du ciel ~la regarde souriant~

Krey : vous allez arrêter tout les deux Delano va parler alors on se tais les enfants ~sourit~

Amir : roh toi Krey tu es un vrai râleur

C'était un groupes d'amis drôle et attachant, j'ai de la chance qu'être accepté parmi eux même si sa n'a pas été facile avec tout le monde a mon arrivé. Delano, le chef du village s'avança devant la foule qui se tut a sa vue pour le laissé parler

Delano : Mes chers amis j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer, une nouvelle dont je suis pas peu fier, nous sommes conviés aux grands jeux de Polis, ce qui est un véritable honneur, bien entendu l'invitation a été accepter, c'est pour quoi nos meilleurs guerriers ainsi qu'un petit groupe va m'accompagner la bas , nous partirons dans quelque jours, le temps de tout préparer, je vous remercie de votre attention

Toute la foule applaudis, visiblement ces jeux été important pour eux, moi je me questionner sur tout sa, j'attendis que la foule se disperse peu a peu avant d'aller avec Aria et les autres au terrain d'entraînement, je m'assis avec Héra a observé les combats singuliers

Clarke : Je peux te poser une question ?

Héra : bien sur Clarke je t'écoute ~affûte ma larme~

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ces jeux ? Je veux dire ce sont des combats a mort et tout sa ?

Héra : non pas du tout ce sont des jeux qui font voir seulement notre bravoure et notre maîtrise ce ne sont pas des combats mortels, c'est vraiment une bonne étapes pour les seconds surtout

Clarke : je suis curieuse de voir tout sa et surtout la capitale, on n'en a parler mais je n'y suis jamais aller

Héra : tu verra tu ne sera pas déçu, Polis est une ville sublime ~sourit~

Clarke : je n'en doute pas j'ai hâte ~sourit~

Je participa aussi aux combats, sa me faisait progresser et découvrir chaque mode et technique dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Au soir on pris le repas ensemble c'est devenu une habitude puis je rentra avec Aria, je regagna ma chambre et me mit au lit, cette nuit la mes pensées furent tournée vers Polis, je sais que je n'ai quasi aucune chance d'éviter Lexa et sa risque d'être explosif si c'est le cas.

PDV Lexa

Voilà maintenant 2 mois que je suis revenu a Polis, que ma vie s'est stabilisé et a repris son cours, mon peuple est très heureux de mon retour, je le suis aussi mais depuis ce qui s'est produit au Mont Weather quelque chose a changer : Clarke, même si je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser

Indra : Heda ?

Lexa : oui Indra je t'écoute

Indra : vous sembler distraite

Lexa : je pensais a autre chose excuse moi que disais tu ?

Indra : les éclaireurs ont remarqué quelque déplacements du clan du Nord mais rien de sérieux pour le moment

Lexa : bien, qu'ils fassent des rondes régulières afin de surveiller tout sa, si jamais la situation change je veux en être prévenu immédiatement

Indra : bien Heda ~incline la tête et repart~

Le Clan du Nord, allier de la Nation des Glaces et donc par conséquent nos ennemis, ils n'ont jamais rien tenté contre la capitale mais ont déjà pris d'assaut quelque uns de nos villages alors je m'en méfie toujours, en espérant qu'ils ne profitent pas des jeux pour lancer leur offensive. Je descendis ensuite pour aller voir comment avancer la préparation des jeux, jeux auxquels je ne participer pas en tant que Heda mais auxquels j'assiste bien entendu

Lexa : alors Ryder où en sommes nous ?

Ryder : comme vous le voyez Heda nous sommes dans les temps, tout avance comme prévu sans encombre

Lexa : et les installations pour les autres clans ?

Ryder : tout est presque terminer, d'ic jours , il nous faudra 3 ou 4 jours de plus pour finir tout ce dont on a besoin pour le jeux

Lexa : c'est parfait , les premiers arrivant sont attendu dans 5 jours

Ryder : nous tiendrons les délais vous n'avez aucun soucis a vous faire il reste peu de chose et pas le plus gros

Lexa : j'ai toute confiance en vous tous je sais que tout sera fait en temps et en heure

Je partit voir ensuite les installations de plus près, tout été comme demandé, je peux toujours faire confiance aux miens et sur tout. En chemins pour revenir a ma demeure je croisa Octavia, oui elle est revenu du camp Jaha il semblerai, Indra lui a finalement redonné son rôle de second

Octavia : Commandant

Lexa : Octavia, de retour a la capitale

Octavia : oui Indra m'a rappeler ici alors j'ai accepter

Lexa : bien, Lincoln est venu avec toi je présume

Octavia : oui en effet cela vous gène ?

Lexa : non pas du tout il est le bienvenu

Octavia : autre chose ?

Lexa : tu été bien au camp Jaha ? As tu des nouvelles de Clarke ?

Octavia : j'y étais bien oui mais non je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle

Lexa : vous sembliez amie pourtant c'est étrange

Octavia : on n'a eu des désaccord qui ont fait que c'est comme sa et puis elle a quitter le camp alors voilà

Lexa : comment sa ? Depuis quand ?

Octavia : elle est partie seule de son coté , c'était juste après ce qui s'est passé au Mont Weather

Lexa : ah je vois oui et personne ne sait où elle est alors

Octavia : non pas du tout même mon frère ne sait rien c'est le calme plat

Lexa : merci Octavia tu peux y aller

Elle continua sa route et moi la mienne, j'entra dans ma demeure et monta directement dans mes quartiers et donc ma chambre, ce que je viens d'apprendre me tourmente beaucoup, Clarke est donc partie seule on ne sait pas où, il peut lui être arriver n'importe quoi, elle est peut être déjà morte a l'heure qu'il est, c'est ma faute j'en suis consciente, j'aimerais aller a sa recherche pour au moins m'assurer qu'elle soit envie mais avec les jeux qui arrivent je ne peux pas me le permettre ..

PDV Bellamy

Voilà maintenant 3 mois qui s'est écouler depuis qu'ont a récupérer tout le monde au Mont Weather, le camp a repris sa vie peu a peu mais tout ce qui s'est passé reste encore dans les esprit, Jasper et Monty se font la tête, il en veut a Clarke aussi et il y a des tensions entre tout le monde ce qui n'est pas facile a vivre

Raven : salut Bells

Bellamy : tien salut toi, quoi de neuf ?

Raven : la routine tu sais et toi ?

Bellamy : rien non plus, Abby m'a demandé si j'avais des nouvelle de sa fille mais je n'ai rien du tout

Raven : tu n'a rien trouvé sur elle depuis la dernière fois alors ?

Bellamy : non, pas un indice et puis on peut pas dire que les Grounders que je rencontre soit très coopératif

Raven : sa ne m'étonne pas on est censé être ennemi a la base

Bellamy : ni l'un ni l'autre mais de toute façon aucun d'entre eux de l'a vu, a croire qu'elle s'est envoler

Raven : elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait s'éloigner un moment de tout sa, je pense qu'elle a mis beaucoup de distance entre elle et nous tous

Bellamy : je lui demande pas revenir ici mais au moins qu'on puisse la voire, on ne sait même pas si elle va bien , rien du tout, nous sommes ces amis enfin c'est ce que je croyais

Raven : tu lui en veux d'être partie pas vrai

Bellamy : non je lui en veux de pas donner de nouvelles

Raven : laisse lui du temps elle finira par en donner j'en suis sur

Bellamy : je repartirai encore a sa recherche si il le faut et cette fois ci plus loin

Raven : tu peux pas passer ta vie a la chercher surtout qu'elle le veux pas, tu dois avancer et vivre ta vie a toi

Bellamy : quand j'aurais des preuves qu'elle va bien alors je pourrais l'envisager

Raven : je dis sa c'est pour toi

Elle haussa les épaules et repartit, bon c'est vrai je dois vivre ma vie elle n'a pas tort mais j'y arriverai pas tant que j'en sais pas plus sur Clarke c'est plus fort que moi. Je partit a ma tante préparer mon sac quand Monty y entra

Monty : me dis pas que tu va repartir encore une fois

Bellamy : non pas dans l'immédiat mais au moins je suis prêt a partir a tout moment

Monty : tu te pourri la vie tu le sais sa

Bellamy : parce que m'inquiétai pour une amie c'est me pourrir la vie ?

Monty : écoute moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle mais aller la chercher toi même sa change rien tu ne sais pas où elle peut être et surtout elle ne veux pas qu'on la retrouve, du moins pas pour le moment

Bellamy : je sais tout sa mais j'ai besoin de savoir où elle est, de la voir même de loin je m'en fiche

Monty : c'est pas pour autre chose plutôt

Bellamy : comment sa ?

Monty : tu serai pas amoureux d'elle par hasard

Bellamy : non on est amis c'est tout je tiens a elle oui mais il se passera rien

Monty : c'est sur oui bon si tu repart a l'aventure tu me le dis je viendrai avec toi sa me fera du bien

Bellamy : c'est toujours tendu avec Jasper ?

Monty : c'est peu de le dire il reste dans son coin, quand j'essaye de lui parler il se défile alors je lui laisse le temps qu'il faudra

Bellamy : je vois oui tu fais le bon choix et t'en fait pas si tu pars tu sera le 1er au courant promis

Monty : merci aller a plus

Bellamy : a plus mec

Il repartit de son coté et moi je resta dans ma tante, je me laiss semaine pour trouver des pistes ensuite je partirai si besoin.

PDV Clarke

Le jour du départ pour Polis été enfin arrivé, on finissais de préparer nos affaires, nous étions une vingtaine un peu près a partir et bien sur je faisais partit du voyage j'avais tellement hâte d'y être

Aria : je t'ai jamais vu aussi impatiente ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est vrai on n'en a parler de cette ville alors la voir en vrai sa doit être quelque chose ~sourit~

Baya : tu en a entendu parler où ? Par d'autre des nôtre ?

Clarke : on peut dire sa oui ~ se rappelant sa petite conversation avec Lexa~

Amir : tu verra on l'appelle pas la Capitale pour rien fille du ciel

Héra : elle le verra par elle même aller allons y

Krey : c'est partit

On partit aux chevaux et on se mit en selle, oui j'ai beaucoup progresser même a cheval c'était pas si compliqué en fin de compte. On n'en n'eus pour 2 jours a aller jusque la bas , le temps de s'arrêter un peu pour la nuit et reprendre le chemin a l'aube pour arriver en fin de matinée. Dès que je vis la ville au loin c'était déjà superbe, immense aussi rien n'a voir avec les villages que j'ai pu voir, c'est une ville au porte de l'océan, mon dieu ce que c'était beau

Amir : alors ? C'est beau pas vrai ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est sublime oui et c'est grand wouah comment ne pas s'y perdre ~amusé~

Héra : t'en fait pas tant que tu es avec nous sa n'arrivera pas

Krey : ou tu veux qu'on te tienne la main ? ~rit~

Clarke : non merci sa ira ~sourit~ où allons nous vivre pendant les jeux ?

Aria : nous sommes invité dans les quartiers mis en place exprès pour nous tu verra sa sera top

Amir : aller les filles on traîne pas

Héra : on est juste derrière toi idiot ~ amusé~

En effet on finit par arriver a nos quartiers et je pu voir les autres clans, tous avait leur style disons on les reconnais entre eux, on s'installa donc, c'était spacieux quand même et soigné on n'y sera bien. On se rendit tous a la grande place centrale pour le discourt de bienvenue d'après ce que m'a dit Aria, tout les clans qui participer aux jeux été présents et autour il y avait les habitant de Polis, puis en haut sur l'estrade je vis quelqu'un avancer légèrement je reconnu Indra et c'est là qu'elle arriva et qu'elle pris place en avant de tous , Lexa ...


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre_ 2

PDV Lexa

Je me prépara pour la discours de bienvenue, je mis mon armure et mes peinture sur le visage comme a mon habitude, je sorti ensuite de mes quartiers et rejoins Indra et Ryder qui m'escortèrent jusqu'à la grande place. Arrivé la bas je monta sur l'estrade et m'avança pour prendre la parole

Lexa : Mes chers amis, c'est avec plaisir que je vous accueille ici a Polis pour ces jeux fraternels, vous êtes ici chez vous, nous sommes tous unis et je compte sur vous tous pour faire de ses jeux un grand moment de partage. Dès ce soir un grand buffet sera mis en place ici même pour célébrer le début des jeux, vous êtes bien entendu invité a y participer. La 1ere épreuve débutera demain midi il s'agira d'une épreuve au combat a l'épée et au corps a corps, sur ces bonne paroles je vous laisse a votre journée et a ce soir pour ceux qui viendront

Je fus applaudit par tout le monde ce qui me faisait toujours autant plaisir, en tant que Heda je souhaite toujours avoir le respect et l'admiration de mon peuple. Je redescendit de l'estrade pour aller me mêler a la foule, j'eus droit a des compliments et des sourires amicaux, je me dirigea vers un visage familier que j'étais ravie de revoir

Lexa : Luna comme je suis contente de te voir

Luna : et moi donc sa faisait longtemps je suis ravie de ton invitation

Lexa : tu as toujours ta place a Polis, viens suis moi

Luna : avec plaisir ~la suit a l'intérieur de sa demeure~

Lexa~la mène au grand salon~ alors comment se porte ton clan ?

Luna : ma fois plutôt bien je dirai et ici ? ~m'assoit avec elle~

Lexa : tout va bien mise a part peut être des problèmes avec Azgeda et ceux du Nord, ils rôdent au environ de la ville

Luna : oh .. nous les avons repoussé il y a quelque semaines et nous avons été obligé de renforcé notre frontière avec eux

Lexa : a ce point ? Tu ne m'en a pas fait part pourtant

Luna : je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec cela, nous avons gérer l'affaire

Lexa : j'ai bien peur que sa ne soit que le début d'une nouvelle menace

Luna : tu pense qu'ils pourraient lancer une offensive pendant les jeux ?

Lexa : penser qu'ils ne feront rien serait les sous estimer, je vais quand même renforcer les patrouilles au abords de la ville et des jeux

Luna : sage décision, je peux mettre quelque uns de mes hommes a ta disposition aussi

Lexa : si cela est nécessaire je te le dirai et je t'en remercie

Luna : je t'en pris nous sommes amies et allié depuis déjà quelque années cela me paraît tout a fait logique de s'entraider ~sourit~

Lexa : ton soutien et ton amitié m'est précieux tu peux en être certaine ~sourit~

Je la raccompagna a ses quartiers après avoir parler un peu avec elle, c'est une amie qui m'est chère, on s'est toujours soutenu pour nos peuple. Je fis part de ma décision de renfort comme convenu a Indra et mes guerriers, ensuite je partit a ma chambre pour me ressourcer un peu avant le buffet de ce soir

PDV Clarke

Quand je vis Lexa , toute puissante et toujours aussi déterminer, sa me fit quelque chose, elle me rappeler celle avec qui j'étais en toute confiance durant notre alliance, aujourd'hui je ressentait surtout de la colère et du mépris pour elle, même en étant ici j'espère ne pas la croiser du tout mais bon on verra bien. Après ce discours on été repartit pour nos quartiers comme on avait la journée avant ce soir, les garçons avaient décidé de s'occuper entre eux alors on resta entre filles

Aria : j'ai bien aimer le discours de Heda, elle n'en fait pas des tonnes au moins

Héra : c'est vrai oui, simple et efficace a la fois, t'en a pensé quoi Clarke ?

Aria : elle est dans la lune ~amusé~

Héra ~passe ma main devant ses yeux~ eh oh tu es encore avec nous ?

Clarke : hein ? Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ? ~revenant a moi~

Aria : elle te demandé ce que tu pensé du discours de bienvenue de notre Heda

Clarke : oh c'était bien oui

Héra : c'est tout ? On parle de Heda

Clarke : ce n'est qu'un simple discours pourquoi en faire tout un plat

Aria : c'est tout a fait toi ce genre de réflexion ~sourit amusé~

Héra : tu as bien raison du Clarke tout craché ~rit~

Clarke : je suis une fille du ciel vous me rappeler assez comme sa ~amusé~

Aria : on te taquine bien sur ~sourit~

Clarke : je le sais ~les regarde souriante~

Héra : bon on va profiter de cet après midi pour aller tranquillement se laver et être belle pour ce soir

Aria : aurait tu des envies de séduction par hasard ?

Héra : peut être bien on ne sait jamais

Clarke : vous êtes pas possible toute les deux

On rit toute les trois avant d'aller se laver a tour de rôle et de se changer pour ce soir, je n'ai jamais vu de buffet de la sorte, avec autant de monde, de clans différent et réunis en un même lieu, pourvu que je ne vois pas Lexa c'est tout ce que je veux …

PDV Octavia

Cet après midi Indra a réunis les seconds pour une réunion exprès si on peut dire a propos des tour de gardes, cela dura deux bonnes heures avant que je rentre a mes quartiers

Lincoln : ta réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu on dirait

Octavia : oui mais c'était important alors j'ai pas eu le choix

Lincoln : bien sur , c'était a quel sujet ?

Octavia : les patrouilles autour des abords de la ville, Lexa a des doutes sur le clan du Nord

Lincoln : ils pourraient en effet tenter quelque chose, profiter des jeux pour se faufiler dans la foule et mettre le chaos a leur manière

Octavia : sa serait le bon plan pour eux, tout les clans se mettrait a douter les uns des autres et eux en attendant aurait le champ libre

Lincoln : Lexa ne laissera pas cela arriver, elle sait que l'aubaine est trop grande c'est bien pour parler de tout sa qu'elle a fait cette réunion

Octavia : exactement, je vais me changer

Je l'embrasse avant de filer a la chambre pour changer de tenue, plus décontracter, sans peinture de guerre, plus simple en somme. A l'approche du buffet on se rendit tranquillement a la grande place, Lincoln alla voir Nyko et d'autres grounders alors que je partit de mon coté, tout le monde arriver peu a peu et soudain dans la foule je cru voir quelqu'un que je connais mais pour être sur je me rapprocha pour en être sur jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule pour la tourner face a moi

Octavia : bon sang c'est toi Clarke

Clarke : Octavia ?

Octavia : j'ai pas de double a ce que je sais figure toi, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke ~la tire a part de la foule~ je fais partit d'un des clans

Octavia : alors tu t'ai tiré pour aller en rejoindre

Clarke : je sais que tu m'en veux mais c'est pas comme sa que tout s'est passé

Octavia : tu nous a lâchement laissé tombé surtout mon frère qui compté sur toi alors va y explique moi ta version

Clarke : je suis partit pour être seule sa a toujours été le cas mais j'ai rencontré ce clan qui m'ont proposé de rester avec eux quelque temps du moins

Octavia : et toi bien sur tu accepte comme une gentille fille tu te fous de moi là

Clarke : écoute je n'avais pas l'intention de rester mais j'ai découvert leur peuple et leur culture, ils ne sont pas comme on peut le penser et toi tu es bien placé pour le savoir

Octavia : sa veut dire quoi sa ?

Clarke : que tu as été la première a leur faire confiance, tu es même devenue l'une des leurs, tu avais raison depuis le début Octavia, ce sont des gens superbe et non pas des brutes sans pitié, ils m'ont accueillit et accepter parmi eux, je t'accorde que sa n'a pas été facile au début mais maintenant je me sens vraiment bien avec eux

Octavia ~la regarde~ toi une Grounder ? J'ai du mal a le croire tu dois les haïr après ce qui s'est passé au Mont Weather

Clarke : sa n'a rien a voir avec ce qui s'est passé et j'ai pas envie de reparler de tout sa

Octavia : elle sait que tu es là ? ~voit son regard~ bien sur que non

Clarke : et tu dois pas lui dire je ne veux pas la voir et encore moins lui parler

Octavia : tu devrais au contraire l'affronter et vidé ton sac , avec les jeux t'a toute les chance de la croisé alors pourquoi reculer l'inévitable

Clarke : justement avec les jeux il y a du monde alors j'ai moins de chance de la croisé, Octavia je t'en pris si tu la voit ne lui dit rien

Octavia : ok t'a gagné je lui dirai rien c'est ton problème après tout

Clarke : merci ~la regarde~ es-qu'on redeviendra amie tu crois ? Je voulais pas te causer tant de mal

Octavia : peut être on verra avec le temps

Clarke : je comprend, merci encore et a bientôt j'espère

Octavia : a bientôt

Elle partit de son coté, j'en revenais encore pas, Clarke ici avec des Grounders c'est surprenant en même temps mais elle semble avoir changé, niveau mental, si Lexa la savait ici.. Je ne lui dirai rien comme promis on verra bien ce que le destin leur réserve

PDV Lexa

La soirée du buffet se passa très bien, tout les clans s'entendaient bien entre eux, aucune tension, le fair-play est au rendez vous pour les jeux. Cette nuit fut calme, les rapport de patrouilles ne signaler rien d'anormal, aucune trace de l'ennemi mais je rester convaincu que quelque chose allait se produire, Azgeda n'allait pas laissé passé une occasion pareil

Indra : Heda ?

Lexa : oui je t'écoute

Indra : les patrouilles de cette nuit n'ont rien donné, tout est calme

Lexa : c'est une bonne chose, tout est prêt pour les jeux de cet après midi ?

Indra : oui tout est en place et le relais est assuré

Lexa : dans ce cas tout est parfait, tenez moi au courant a la moindre alerte

Indra ~acquiesce~ oui bien entendu ce sera fait

Lexa : merci Indra

Je me retira pour aller me préparer, je remis mes peintures sur le visage, mais pas de noir, je mis du rouge doux pas vif et de l'or, cela faisait festif. Ensuite je me rendis a la grande arènes où commencer ses jeux, tout les clans et le peuple de Polis été là alors je m'avança pour prendre la parole

Lexa : Soyez tous les bienvenue en ce 1er jour des jeux, vous êtes 5 Clans et a l'issue de toute les épreuves seul l'un d'entre eux sera sacré comme étant le plus fort de tous, bien sur cela reste du divertissement et non un combat rival entre vous tous, sur ces quelque mots je vous souhaite a tous de bon jeux ici a Polis

Je fus applaudis et je me retira pour laissé la place aux combattant de cette épreuves, la plupart des seconds dont Octavia qui a souhaiter y participer ce que je trouve noble de sa part, je vais voir de quoi elle est vraiment capable car elle a des adversaires de taille. Chaque gagnant des duels s'affronter entre eux et au final il ne rester que Octavia et celui du Clan du Dessert, elle ne gagna pas contre lui mais la seconde place été déjà très bien , c'est ainsi que la première journée des jeux se finit

Lexa : Bravo a tout les participant c'était du grand spectacle, une première épreuve de haut niveau, demain ce sera l'épreuve a cheval, le départ sera donné a 12h reposer vous pour être en forme demain

Sur ce petit discours je me retira, laissant le loisir au différents clans de faire ce que bon leur semble jusqu'à demain. Je passa une partie de ma nuit a dormir et l'autre sur le terrain pour les patrouilles avec Ryder et quelque guerriers

Ryder : tout a été calme encore une fois Heda

Lexa : si une offensive est lancée cela ne sera pas pour maintenant, ils attendront sûrement que les jeux soit plus avancé j'en suis certaine

Ryder : cela n'empêchera pas notre défense, on saura les accueillir comme il se doit, ils n'auront pas cette ville

Lexa : Polis n'a jamais été assiégé et je souhaite que cela n'arrive jamais bien entendu , j'ai toute confiance en mes hommes

Ryder : nous le savons très bien rassurer vous

Lexa : merci Ryder, pour revenir au jeux tu sais qui concours pour Polis ?

Ryder : oui c'est Tahran l'un de nos meilleur cavalier, nous avons toute nos chance pour cette épreuves

Lexa : eh bien nous verrons cela, prochain rapport juste avant l'épreuve

Ryder : bien Heda

Je continua ma ronde auprès des autres poste de garde pour qu'ils me communique leur rapport, aucun n'avait quelque chose d'important a signaler alors pourvu que sa dure, je croisa Octavia qui allait prendre son tour de garde

Octavia : Heda

Lexa : Octavia, je tiens a te félicité pour ton épreuve d'hier tu t'ai admirablement battu

Octavia : merci mais je n'ai pas remporter l'épreuve

Lexa : le plus important ce n'est pas de gagner mais de montré a tous ta bravoure et ton art du combat, ce que tu as su faire parfaitement pour ton niveau

Octavia : c'est ce que Indra m'a dit aussi oui

Lexa : elle a raison et crois moi elle sait de quoi elle parle

Octavia : je le sais, excusez moi mais on m'attend pour ma patrouille

Lexa: je t'en pris va y

Elle hocha la tête et repris sa route rapidement, quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'elle cache une chose importante, je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport avec moi mais sa m'intrigue

PDV Clarke

Aujourd'hui c'est l'épreuve a cheval, a ce que j'ai compris c'est une sorte de course d'endurance assez rude en foret , je suppose que le parcours sera mieux expliqué une fois sur place. Je prépara mon cheval comme il se doit, eh oui c'est bien moi qui vais faire cette épreuve

Aria : Clarke tu es vraiment sur de toi sur ce coup là ?

Clarke : je vous l'ai dis oui je tiens a faire cette épreuve

Aria : mais tu sais que c'est totalement différent d'une simple balade a cheval

Clarke : c'est le meilleur moyen de repousser ses propres limites je me sens prête

Aria : tu peux tomber lourdement tu n'est pas assez préparer

Clarke : Delano a donner son accord Aria tout se passera bien, même si je gagne pas je serai contente d'y avoir participer

Aria : tu fais sa pour quelque chose je commence a te connaître

Clarke : pour la plupart de ton clan je suis encore qu'une simple Skaikru, je dois faire mes preuves

Aria : Clarke tu n'a pas a prouver quoi que ce soit tu es l'une des notre a présent personne ne peut le nier

Clarke : mais je dois le faire pour moi même au moins j'en ai besoin, t'en fait pas pour moi je prendrais pas de risque d'accord

Aria : j'espère bien nous sommes amie maintenant et sa me peinerai beaucoup de te perdre on s'est tellement habitué a toi

Clarke : sa me touche merci Aria

Je sourit et pris les rênes de mon cheval, on marcha jusqu'au lieu de l'épreuve, enfin plutôt du départ, Amir et toute la petite bande me souhaita bon courage et me dit surtout de ne pas prendre de risque inutile ce que je leur promis, je me mise ensuite a cheval comme les autres concurrent pour se mettre sur la ligne de départ. Lexa entra dans mon champ de vision a ce moment là, j'espère juste qu'elle va pas me reconnaître

Lexa : Bienvenue pour cette seconde épreuve, elle va consister a réalisé un parcours combinant agilité et maîtrise, il commence ici et traversera la forêt, la plaine et la rivière avant de revenir ici même, des points de passage sont surveiller afin de suivre votre tracé, je vous souhaite bonne chance a tous

Je sens que je vais pas être déçu de ce parcours moi, un des Grounders se mit en place et donna le départ, on partit a toute vitesse, je talonné mon cheval pour être a leur hauteur, ce sont tous des excellents cavalier. Le premier passage difficile fut la traverser d'une gorge assez profondes avant une remonté brute, ensuite ce fut un peu la course dans la grande plaine heureusement j'ai un bon cheval je me fais pas distancer, arrivé a la rivière un des cavalier trébucha en entraînant deux autre avec lui, je l'évita de justesse puis retour dans la forêt avec des sentiers étroits et rocailleux où il ne fallait pas aller trop vite pour ne pas blesser son cheval ou même tomber. La ligne d'arrivé été enfin en vue et j'étais au coude a coude avec deux autres cavalier mais je tenais bon je voulais pas lâcher et finalement je finis 2ème ce qui été en soit un exploit

Héra~arrive avec les autres~ bon sang Clarke tu as été superbe

Amir : tu leur en a mis plein la vue sa c'est sur

Aria : oh sa oui alors

Krey : bien joué franchement

Clarke : merci tout le monde c'était vraiment fort comme moment et épique je dois dire ~sourit~

Aria : si avec ce parcours les autres en ont pas pris de la graine c'est qu'ils ont rien compris

Clarke~descend de mon cheval~ c'est lui aussi qu'il faut félicité il a été vraiment super

Héra : c'est un bon cheval

Krey : l'un des meilleurs oui, encore bravo on s'en occupe ~emmène le cheval~

Clarke : je vais aller boire un peu j'en ai besoin

Je remercie tout le monde encore une fois et partit sous la tante pour boire un peu sa faisait un bien fou, je suis contente de moi j'espérai pas tant pour dire la vérité, j'aurais pu me prendre une bonne trempe, mais bon je vais me contenter d'être spectatrice pour les autres épreuves. Une fois ma soif étanché je ressortit de la tante et percuta quelqu'un sans faire exprès, lorsque je vis cette personne je ne sus comment réagir ...


	4. Chapitre 3

_Tout d'abord désolé pour le retard mais avec les fêtes je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire donc j'écrivais peu a peu heureusement j'ai repris vraiment hier soir et voilà ^^ Je vous laisse donc a la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira n'hésiter pas a laisser vos impressions comme d'habitude:)_

 _Merci a ceux qui me suivent cela motive beaucoup j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, vos commentaire font énormément plaisir et votre soutien est précieux_

 _Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne année 2016 et plein de bonne chose ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre_ 3

PDV Lexa

J'avais assistais a la course et bien sur c'était toujours impressionnant, tout ces cavaliers hors pairs se sont donné dans cette épreuve, sans doute la plus éprouvante, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué une jeune fille qui m'a trouvé, quelque chose dans son regard le bref instant où je l'ai croisé mais passons. En marchant sur l'allée des tantes, je me fis percuter par quelqu'un et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir de qui il s'agit

Lexa : Clarke ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Clarke : vous vous trompé sûrement de personne excusez moi ~tente de filer~

Lexa : non ~la retiens~ je sais que c'est toi, je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce regard quelque part

Clarke : alors pourquoi tu demande si tu le sais, maintenant désolé mais je suis attendu

Lexa : attend Clarke je..

Clarke ~lui coupe la parole~ tu quoi hein ? J'en ai rien a faire de tes excuses oublie moi reste loin de moi et tout ira bien

Lexa : si c'est ce que tu veux alors

Clarke : oui alors respecte sa ~repart~

C'était si bref, si rapide, elle est là, a Polis, je n'arriverais pas a m'enlever sa de la tête j'en suis sur et le pire sera de rester loin d'elle mais je respecterais sa décision, peut être que peu a peu elle reviendra vers moi. En attendant je devais rester concentré sur mes obligations et ne pas me disperser, les jeux se dérouler bien c'est déjà sa, je revoyais mes plans quand Ryder venu m'interrompre

Ryder : Heda excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je dois vous dire quelque chose

Lexa : peut importe je t'écoute qui ya til ?

Ryder : les éclaireurs ont vu un groupe plus au Nord

Lexa : Azgeda ? ~le regarde~

Ryder : probablement mais il n'y a aucun signe que c'est eux non plus

Lexa : il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque allons y maintenant, rassemble quelque guerriers de suite et fait préparer les chevaux

Ryder : bien Heda ~s'incline et part~

Lexa ~met mon armure et les rejoins~ Indra ?

Indra : oui Heda ?

Lexa : somme nous prêt a partir ?

Indra : oui nous le somme et de suite

Lexa : bien ~monte sur mon cheval~ ne traînons pas

Indra : en route ~monte sur le mien~

On suivit les éclaireurs qui nous menèrent pas loin du camp, un petit groupe d'environ 10-15 personnes établie, on s'arrêta plus loin pour pas se faire repérer

Ryder : quel est le plan ? On attaque maintenant ?

Lexa : non , d'abord on les encercle, on considère si c'est des ennemis et on fait ce qu'il faut

Indra : bien Heda ~va me mettre en place avec les guerriers~

Ryder : pas de prisonniers alors

Lexa : aucun nous devons faire respecter nos terres

Ryder : bien évidemment ~va a ma place aussi~

On les pris par surprise a la tombé de la nuit, ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliqué car mes guerriers avaient directement maîtriser leur armes pour ne pas qu'ils les prennent contre nous. Finalement ce n'était que des brigands, des marchants, c'est au retour pour la ville qu'on eus de la visite, une embuscade qu'on dû combattre

PDV Octavia

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Lexa été partit avec quelque guerriers pour une petite alerte et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu , on été au portes de la ville attendant leur retour

Lincoln : toujours rien ?

Octavia : non rien, pas un signe

Lincoln : on devrait peut être envoyer quelque hommes

Octavia : j'y vais avec eux je suis second c'est mon rôle

Lincoln : bien nous on reste au portes

Octavia : d'accord on n'en a pas pour longtemps

Lincoln : fait attention quand même

Octavia : promis

Je fis mes armes et embrassa mon homme avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour aller voir ce qui se trame, c'est pas normal tout de même, on se dirigea donc la bas en rang groupé pour parer la moindre attaque. On marché depuis au moins 1 heure quand on tomba sur Lexa et les nôtres

Octavia : nous étions a votre recherche, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Indra : nous avons été surpris dans une embuscade

Octavia : l'alerte ?

Indra : non c'était sur le chemin du retour

Octavia : des blessés ? Des morts ?

Indra : 5 morts et 4 blessés

Lexa : cela ne restera pas impuni nous avons des prisonniers

Octavia : la Nations des Glaces ?

Lexa : probablement oui , les prisonniers nous en diront plus

Indra : je m'en occuperai dès demain a l'aube Heda

Lexa : bien ensuite passerons au exécutions, avant le début des dernières épreuves des jeux

Octavia : je voudrais être là pour les prisonniers

Indra: Heda?

Lexa : oui tu peux Octavia, cela te sera utile

Octavia : merci Heda

Lexa : ramenons les nôtres a Polis

Quand on arriva il été déjà tard, ou plutôt très tôt , il devait être 2 ou 3 heure du matin, on s'occupa de laisser les blessés a l'infirmerie et mettre les morts dans la chambre mortuaire en attendant la cérémonie coutume. Indra me dit d'aller me reposer quelque heures, avant d'aller interroger les prisonniers, ce que je fis bien sur la journée allait être longue. Je me leva a 6 heure et partit aux cachots rejoindre Indra

Indra : Octavia je t'attendais, nous allons commencer

Octavia : d'accord je suis prête, je vais chercher lequel ?

Indra : le 1er pour commencer

Octavia : bien ~y va et le ramène~

Indra ~le met sur une chaise~ bien espérons que tu sois coopératif

Prisonnier : allez en enfer je ne dirais rien

Octavia : dans ton intérêt tu ferais mieux de parler

Prisonnier : mon intérêt ? Je vois pas pourquoi je parlerai alors que je serai tuer comme les autres

Indra : peut être que si tu nous livre les informations nécessaires Heda sera plus clémente avec toi

Prisonnier : je ne vais pas parler sous une simple supposition

Indra : c'est fort regrettable pour toi, Octavia ramène le et prend le suivant

Octavia : bien

Je remis le prisonnier dans sa cellule, on interrogea les autres tour a tour mais aucune ne voulu nous dire ce qu'on attendant vraiment, on alla faire notre rapport a Lexa en fin de matinée

Lexa : bien alors qu'es-ce que l'interrogatoire a donné ?

Indra : quelque information mais rien de bien précis

Octavia : ils ne sont pas très bavard hormis pour les insultes ils sont très fort

Lexa : les prisonniers sont toujours ainsi peut d'entre eux parlent, qu'avez vous appris ?

Octavia : que c'est bien la Nation des Glaces qui a organisé cette attaque

Lexa : j'en été sur ils ont profiter des jeux

Indra : ce n'est que le début, une ridicule attaque par rapport a ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire subir

Octavia : on doit craindre autre chose de plus grand alors

Lexa : Azgeda peut faire ce qu'elle voudra ils n'auront jamais Polis, cette ville n'a jamais été prise et elle ne le sera jamais je ferais ce qu'il faut, garder le dispositif en place jusqu'à la fin des jeux ce soir ensuite nous verrons

Indra : bien Heda, viens Octavia

Octavia : je te suis Indra

On salua la commandante avant de partir pour aller voir que tout été prêt pour cette dernière journée de jeux, ensuite nous serons plus apte et réactif contre nos ennemis

PDV Clarke

Cela faisait 3 jours que j'avais croisé Lexa et même si je voulais pas l'admettre eh bien j'en été perturbé quand même, Aria l'avait remarqué elle disait que quelque chose clochait, que j'étais plus renfermer sur moi ce qui n'était pas totalement faux

Aria : encore au lit tu dois vraiment être malade ~souri~

Clarke : je vais bien t'en fait pas

Aria : je commence a te connaître et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui se tracasse ~m'assoit sur le lit~

Clarke : vivement qu'on reparte sa ira mieux

Aria : es-ce qu'il y a une personne que tu éviterai ici ? Ton amie ?

Clarke : Octavia ? Non on s'est même reparlé je te l'ai dis

Aria : alors qui ? ~la regarde~

Clarke : tu gardera sa pour toi si je t'en parle promis ?

Aria : bien sur que oui nous sommes amie

Clarke : je t'avais un peu expliqué pour le Mont Weather tu te souviens

Aria : oui je m'en rappel, Heda vous a trahis toi et ton peuple c'est pour cela en partie que tu es arrivé parmi nous

Clarke : oui voilà, en faite c'est plus profond et personnel que sa, avec Heda, enfin Lexa

Aria : vous étiez proche

Clarke : disons en confiance, on n'a traverser des choses ensemble, je m'étais attaché a elle d'une certaine façon

Aria : vous avez eu une aventure ?

Clarke : quoi ? Non bien sur que non il ne s'est rien passé d'aussi intime

Aria : donc il y a bien eu quelque chose entre toi et la commandante petite cachottière ~sourit~

Clarke : on s'est juste embrassé c'était pas prémédité et puis c'est du passé maintenant

Aria : tu es sur de sa ? De tes sentiments ? Et des siens ?

Clarke : elle m'a planté un couteau dans le dos je te signal j'ai dû faire des choses horrible a cause d'elle j'arrive pas a pardonné ..

Aria : mais d'un coté tu en a quand même envie, Clarke sa fait 3 jours que tu es comme sa et ce n'est certainement pas pour rien, va lui parler, vide ton sac et ensuite tu verra au lieu de tout gardé pour toi sa t'aidera pas

Clarke : mais j'ai peur de craqué devant elle, si c'est la cas je pourrais pas résisté et je veux pas

Aria : peut être mais les choses seront clair entre vous, et tu a très peu de temps vu qu'on repart demain matin

Clarke ~soupir~ pourquoi les choses sont si compliqué ..

Aria : parce que c'est toi qui les rend difficiles, fait moi confiance tu verra que tout sera beaucoup plus clair pour toi après une bonne discussion

Clarke : qu'es-ce que je ferai sans toi Aria merci t'ai vraiment une amie ~sourit~

Aria : a ton service ~sourit~ aller viens les deux dernière épreuves vont commencer on va rejoindre les autres la bas

Clarke : bonne idée

Je me releva et pris ma veste avant de suivre Aria et de rejoindre notre petit groupe comme d'habitude pour suivre les jeux, épreuves de forces pour le dernier jour, a l'issue de ces épreuves, le clan vainqueur sera sacré meilleur de tous mais franchement tout les clans été fair-play. Juste avant le début on n'eus un discours de la commandante

Lexa : Je vous ai fait venir un peu plus tôt pour vous faire part d'une chose qui s'est produit cette nuit, nous avons subis une attaque lors d'une vérification, nous avons eu des perte mais l'ennemi payera cet affront, nous avons fait prisonniers quelque un d'entre eux et ils seront exécutés ce soir même après la fin des jeux. Le sang sera vengé par le sang ainsi va la lois de notre peuple, je vous souhaite quand même de bons jeux en ce dernier jour, que votre bonne humeur ne taris pas cet événement

Elle est toujours aussi pro, dans son rôle c'est dingue mais passons je lui parlerai ce soir après tout sa pour l'heure nous assistons aux dernières épreuves, ce qui nous amena en fin de soirée, où le clan de Luna fut déclaré vainqueur, juste derrière il y avait notre clan et celui de Polis. Nous avons eus aussi les exécutions des prisonniers selon leur rituel de torture et j'en passe, pour finir par un immense banquet pour clôturé les jeux, j'y croisa Octavia et Lincoln

Lincoln : bonsoir Clarke cela faisait longtemps

Clarke : oui c'est vrai , sa fait plaisir de te voir ici ~sourit~

Lincoln : content de te revoir aussi ~sourit~

Octavia : bravo pour les jeux

Clarke : merci, on s'est tous bien battu enfin je ne parle pas pour moi ~amusé~

Octavia : ta course été quand même pas mal je t'assure ~amusé~

Lincoln : vous avez été admirable toute les deux et je vous l'assure aussi ~amusé~

Clarke : merci c'est gentil ~sourit~

Octavia : alors tu va repartir demain ? Tu ne reste pas un peu ?

Clarke : je ne peux pas ma place est avec mon clan maintenant mais je reviendrai ou vous pourrez venir j'en suis sur

Lincoln : si nous pouvons oui bien sur

Clarke : je vous laisse a la fête et a bientôt ~m'apprête a partir mais je fus retenu~

Octavia : attend juste 1 minute ~la prend dans mes bras~ je suis contente de t'avoir revu Clarke

Clarke~la serre aussi dans les miens~ moi aussi j'en suis contente , on se reverra bientôt promis

Je leur sourit et leur dit au revoir avant d'aller rejoindre un peu mon groupe et de fêter la fin des jeux puis je décida d'aller voir Lexa, comme le dis Aria je dois mettre les choses a plat une bonne fois pour toute, alors je pris la direction de sa maison et demanda a la voir, un des gardes m'y conduit jusqu'à ses quartiers

Lexa : qui peut venir a cette heure là me ..~me stoppe en la voyant~

Clarke : oui c'est moi

Lexa : je ne pensais pas te voir ici tu as été très clair

Clarke : c'est vrai mais j'ai bien réfléchi et on doit parler pour avancer sinon ma haine grandira et sa sera encore pire

Lexa : je t'écoute dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur

Clarke : nous étions une équipe , pour moi en tout cas je le pensé

Lexa : Clarke je ..

Clarke : non laisse moi finir, on avait construit un plan ensemble, on n'a partager des choses ensemble et tu m'a planté ton poignard dans le dos sans hésité, sa m'a fait mal a un point tu peux pas l'imaginé

Lexa : je n'avais pas le choix, quand tu es Heda tu dois prendre des décisions et pas toujours facile c'est ainsi mon peuple n'aurais pas compris que je refuse la liberté des miens

Clarke : contre la mort des miens, tes allier dans cette guerre alors qu'on aurait pu sauver tout le monde

Lexa : j'assume mes choix maintenant je comprend parfaitement ta colère, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal Clarke je tenais a toi tu ne peux pas en douter

Clarke : comme tu le dis tu tenais a moi mais c'est plus le cas

Lexa : bien sur que si c'est toujours le cas mais il faut savoir avancer même avec sa

Clarke : sans moi oui parce que je pars demain et que je compte pas revenir te voir

Lexa : si c'est ta décision je la respecterais mais sache que tu sera toujours la bienvenue ici

Clarke : si je reviens ici c'est pour voir Octavia c'est tout

Lexa : si tu le dis bien alors

Clarke : arrête ne commence pas ce petit jeu

Lexa : quel petit jeu ? Je ne fais rien

Clarke : si , tu cherche a ce que je reste ici mais j'ai mon clan maintenant alors ma place est avec eux

Lexa : oui bien entendu mais Polis t'accueille aussi a bras ouvert, tu pourrais rester un peu

Clarke : je n'ai rien a faire ici

Lexa : tu pourrais me laisser une chance, de te montré Polis, les habitant, ma ville

Clarke : pourquoi je ferais sa ?

Lexa : parce que je tiens a toi ~la regarde~ s'il te plaît sa ne te coûte rien

Clarke ~la regarde aussi~ je te donnerai une réponse demain j'ai besoin de réfléchir

Lexa : d'accord j'attendrais patiemment demain alors

Clarke : ne te réjouis pas trop vite quand même

Lexa : pas du tout voyons

Après un dernier regard vers elle je passa la porte et redescendit pour sortir de sa demeure, je repris le chemin de mes quartiers perdu dans ma réflexion quand je fus attraper par derrière puis assommer sans que j'eus le temps de répliqué. Quand je repris connaissance j'étais attaché au poignets et enfermé dans une sorte de cellule, il y avait d'autre personne aussi mais je ne les connaissais pas

? : eh bien fille du ciel enfin réveillé on dirait

Clarke : qui êtes vous ? Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez ?

? : patience tu le saura bien assez tôt, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Clarke et te voilà enfin en face de moi

Clarke : vous savez qui je suis on dirait merveilleux et après ?

? : après ? On va faire connaissance je suis sur qu'on a plein de chose a se dire, mais pour l'heure je te laisse un peu cogité et je reviens tout a l'heure

Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant, où suis-je ? Et qui est cette fille qui semble tellement bien me connaître ? Dans tout les cas cela finira mal parce que je compte pas me laissé faire

PDV Lexa

Après ma petite discussion avec Clarke mon esprit été plus que mêler, avec des tas de question en tête, cependant mes pensées furent interrompu par une nouvelle arrivée dans mes quartiers

Luna : j'espère que je n'importune pas a cette heure tardive

Lexa : non mon amie entre je t'en pris

Luna : tu semble bien tourmenté ce soir

Lexa : un peu je le reconnais ~m'assoit a coté d'elle~

Luna : tu sais qu'on peut en parler, rien de sortira d'ici

Lexa : je le sais parfaitement tu es une amie digne de confiance

Luna : laisse moi deviné c'est a propos de la fille du ciel n'es-ce pas ?

Lexa : tu as tout a fait raison, elle est venu me parler tout a l'heure

Luna : que t'a t'elle dis ?

Lexa : qu'elle m'en voulais pour ce qui est arrivé au Mont Weather , je comprend tout a fait sa colère envers moi bien sur je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal

Luna : tu tiens beaucoup a elle c'est normal que tu regrette ton choix par rapport a elle mais ton peuple passe avant tout même avant ton amour pour elle et je sais que cela est dur

Lexa : plus que je ne le montre oui, mais je lui ai proposé de resté un peu plus longtemps, pour que je lui montre vraiment qui je suis et comment est mon peuple, peut être qu'elle comprendra

Luna : elle a accepter ?

Lexa : elle a besoin de réfléchir cette nuit elle me donnera une réponse demain matin

Luna : tu crois qu'elle dira oui ?

Lexa : elle n'a rien a perdre mais rien n'est sur non plus

Luna : j'espère vraiment qu'elle te donnera ta chance , tu le mérite

Lexa : merci Luna , nous verrons bien

Luna : si tu as besoin n'hésite pas a me faire appel

Lexa : bien sur il en est de même pour toi

Luna : je n'y manquerai pas, je vais te laissé je dois tout préparer pour demain

Lexa : oui bien sur merci encore d'être venu, nous nous verrons demain a ton départ

Luna : sans faute

Je la raccompagna a l'entrée et la salua avant de remonter a mes quartiers, je m'allongea sur mon lit et ferma les yeux pour me reposer un peu puis finalement je m'endormis je ne me réveilla qu'a l'aube. Je me passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et remis mon armure avant de sortir de ma chambre et de descendre pour déjeuner

Ryder : Heda ? Pardonner moi de vous déranger

Lexa : non ce n'est rien j'avais finis, qui ya t'il ?

Ryder : depuis hier soir les clans se plaignent de disparitions

Lexa : comment sa ?

Ryder : des personnes de chaque clans ont été enlever dans la nuit, des personnes seules qui ne sont jamais revenu d'où elles se rendait

Lexa : comment de personnes ont disparu ?

Ryder : nous en avons dénombrer 8 pour le moment

Lexa : bien rassembler les généraux de chaque clans pour une réunion en urgence

Ryder : oui Heda

Il partit rapidement et je pris la direction de la grande salle du Colisée pour y attendre les généraux qui ne tardèrent pas a arriver. On parla longuement de la situation, on fut tous d'accord pour dire que c'était Azgeda responsable de tout cela mais on ne pouvais pas agir frontalement c'était sans doute ce qu'elle attendait il nous fallut donc établir un plan et rapidement avant de retrouver les nôtres mort

* * *

 _eh voilà pour ce chapitre:) qu'en avait vous penser ? Qui a pu enlever Clarke et les autres Grounder ? Comment Lexa va prendre la disparition de Clarke ? Des questions qui auront des réponses dans le prochain chapitre ^^ a bientôt bisous tout le monde_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir a tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que malgré le temps qu'on a ses jours ci tout va pour le mieux:) Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre d'ailleurs je pense publier tout les mercredis ^^_

 _La fiction décolle peu a peu et j'espère avoir plus de lecteur au fur et a mesure mais je remercie déjà ceux qui me suivent toujours je me dis que je n'écris pas pour rien ^^_

 _Sur ces quelques mots voici la suite, bonne lecture:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

PDV Clarke

Ma nuit ne fut pas des plus confortable ni des plus reposante, j'avais peu dormi, je me demandais ce que voulais cette personne mais quelque chose me dit que j'allais sûrement pas tarder a le savoir. Au petit matin j'eus le droit a une petite visite

? : bien le bonjours fille du ciel, bien dormi ?

Clarke : pas vraiment , l'endroit ne fait pas rêver pour une bonne nuit

? : m'en voilà navré

Clarke : bon arrêter de tourner autour du pot et dite moi ce que vous attendez de moi qu'on en finisse

? : allons nous avons tout notre temps pour faire connaissance

Clarke : j'ai pas tellement envie de m'éternisai ici sans vouloir vous vexer

? : nullement voyons c'est une réaction normal

Clarke : vous faite partit de la Nation des Glaces je suppose

? : pas vraiment c'est plus par nécessité que par choix mais tu n'est pas là pour parler de moi

Clarke : alors de quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je suis ici

? : pour votre commandante bien entendu

Clarke : Lexa ? Je ne vois pas le rapport je ne fais pas partit de son clan

? : non mais je sais que vous avez été alliés avant disons ta reconversion

Clarke : vous êtes visiblement bien renseigné mais je ne peux pas vous aidé pour le reste

? : je suis sur que si , tu as été plutôt proche de la commandante

Clarke : absolument pas vous allez perdre votre temps

? : tu finira par parler Clarke tôt ou tard

Elle me sourit, mais un sourire malveillant, qui ne signifié rien de bon, ce qu'il y a de plus étrange c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas présenté et puis elle veut des informations sur Lexa, je suis certaine que c'est pour rapporter tout sa a sa reine, même si j'en lui veux beaucoup je ne dirai rien qui pourrait l'affaiblir , je pense aussi a son peuple il n'y a pas qu'elle dans cette histoire. Ma tortionnaire finit par me laissé seule non sans me déposé de quoi manger avant de sortir, génial ..

PDV Octavia

Ce matin j'ai été a mon tour de garde comme a mon habitude, certains clans été repartit car ils n'avaient aucun disparu parmi eux mais ils restaient prêt a nous aidé si besoin. A mon retour aux portes une jeune fille que je ne connais pas venu a moi

Aria : tu es Octavia ? L'amie de Clarke ?

Octavia : euh oui on va dire sa pourquoi ?

Aria : es-ce qu'elle a passé la nuit avec toi ?

Octavia : non je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier

Aria : ou peut être qu'elle est allé voir quelqu'un d'autre

Octavia : ici ? Non elle ne connaît personne mais qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? tu semble bizarre

Aria : Clarke n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir, alors si elle n'était pas avec toi c'est qu'elle fait partie des disparus ..

Octavia : quoi ? Non c'est pas possible

Aria : je le crains ..

Octavia : si c'est le cas on la retrouvera comme les autres

Aria : j'espère vraiment mais qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? On ne sait même pas qui est responsable de ses enlèvements

Indra : nous allons justement en parler, Octavia nous sommes attendu par Heda, réunion d'urgence

Octavia : d'accord allons-y, Aria je te tiens au courant

Aria : merci Octavia

Je suivis Indra et on rejoins ensuite les généraux et Heda dans la grande salle du Colisée , nous étions 6 maintenant

Lexa : bien vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué

Hotis : oui pour les disparitions, 2 des miens en font partis

Indra : nous avons aussi 1 des nôtres

Delano : nous en avons 2 également

Octavia : en faite 3

Delano : comment sa ?

Octavia : Aria viens de me le dire mais Clarke a disparu aussi depuis hier

Lexa : impossible je l'ai vue hier soir rentré au campement des jeux

Octavia : visiblement elle y es partie mais n'y es jamais arrivée

Hotis : peut importe on doit retrouver tous nos disparus elle y sera forcement

Indra : il a raison nous devons agir

Ryder : quel est le plan ?

Octavia : surtout qui est le responsable sinon on pourra pas agir

Delano : c'est Azgeda forcement, c'est le seul clan ennemi capable d'organisé des enlèvements

Hotis : je suis d'accord il faut riposter

Lexa : il est fort probable que ce soit eux mais nous n'avons aucune preuve jusqu'alors

Indra : qu'es-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ?

Lexa : nous allons envoyer quelque espions afin qu'il analyse la situation et de voir si ils voient nos prisonniers

Octavia : seulement dans leur clan ?

Ryder : on ferais mieux d'en envoyer quelqu'un au alentour, ils gardent peut être les prisonniers ailleurs que dans la cité

Hotis : il n'a pas tort

Lexa : je suis d'accord, nous enverrons quelque équipe dans différentes zones

Indra : nous nous en occupons Heda ~sort avec les 3 hommes~

Octavia ~regarde Lexa~ Clarke peut être ailleurs

Lexa : tu as dis toi même qu'elle été aussi disparu

Octavia : oui mais elle peut être retourner au camp même si je ne vois pas pourquoi elle y serai on ne sait jamais

Lexa : c'est une possibilité j'irais voir par moi même

Octavia : je viendrais, si tu n'y voit pas d'objection

Lexa : non aucune, nous partirons demain matin

Octavia : bien je serai là

Je la salua et on partit chacune de notre côté, elle pour rejoindre Indra et moi pour rejoindre Lincoln chez nous, on avait l'après midi de libre pour une fois, ensuite l'entraînement et les gardes reprennent, j'entra et m'assis a coté de lui

Lincoln : ta réunion c'est bien passé ?

Octavia : bien on n'a parler des disparitions tu sais

Lincoln : oui beaucoup de gens en parle sa les inquiètent ils craignent que sa continue

Octavia : je ne pense pas qu'ils sont encore menacé, Lexa va envoyer des espions dans les autres clans pour vérifié tout sa

Lincoln : sa permettra d'éclairer les choses en effet

Octavia : demain je pars avec Lexa au camp Jaha

Lincoln : ah bon ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle va y faire ?

Octavia : Clarke a disparu aussi

Lincoln : ah oui ? C'est une triste nouvelle je suis désolé

Octavia : j'ai dis a Lexa qu'elle y été peut être mais je crois que j'ai eu tort de lui donné cet espoir ~soupir~

Lincoln : ne te rend pas responsable voyons et puis si elle n'est pas la bas eh bien on la retrouvera comme les autres et on la ramènera d'accord ~caresse sa joue~

Octavia : j'espère, on n'a beau être en froid c'est temps ci elle reste mon amie

Lincoln : on fera tout pour qu'elle soit a nouveau parmi nous

Octavia : tu as raison gardons espoir pour elle et tout ceux qui sont retenu prisonnier

Je me blottis dans ses bras, c'est mon pilier, grâce a lui je trouve la force chaque jour de vivre pleinement ma vie ici avec lui et dans cette ville, si on m'avait dit un jour que sa serai vraiment ici ma vie j'y aurais pas cru et pourtant je me sens a ma place a Polis plus que n'importe où et je compte bien y vivre encore longtemps. L'après midi en sa compagnie passa trop vite a mon goût mais le devoir nous appelle, on partit a nos tour de garde respectifs on se revu que pour dormir et avant que je parte pour le camp Jaha

Lincoln : faites bon voyage

Octavia : tu es sur que tu veux pas venir avec nous ?

Lincoln : non Indra a besoin de moi

Octavia : dans ce cas je m'impose pas ~sourit~

Lincoln : aller file ~sourit et l'embrasse~

Octavia : bonne journée ~file rejoindre Lexa~

Lexa : je t'attendais nous allons partir d'ici quelque minutes

Octavia : nous y allons seules ?

Lexa : non Ryder et que quelque guerrier nous accompagne

Ryder : Heda ne voyage jamais seule, du moins cela est rare il en va de sa sécurité

Lexa : c'est vrai aussi et j'ai toujours de noble et fidèle guerrier pour cela

Octavia : bien entendu sinon l'ennemi pourrait en profiter

Ryder : exactement il en va de la survie de notre peuple

Lexa : bien mettons nous en route, nous serons au camp dans l'après midi

Octavia : oui commandant

On se mit tous a cheval, nous n'étions que 8 alors on ira plus vite qu'en étant a pied. On prit le départ et passa les portes de la ville pour s'enfoncer sur le sentier de forêt, je pensais a mon arrivé au camp, j'allais revoir mon frère, je vais devoir lui dire que Clarke a disparu si elle n'est pas là bas et je sais qu'il va mal le prendre mais j'essayerais de le raisonnais

PDV Bellamy

Je revenais encore une fois qu'une de mes expéditions sans aucun résultat fort convainquant, je posa mes affaires sur mon lit et ressortit dehors

Monty : tiens un revenant

Bellamy : salut

Monty : alors ton voyage ? Sa n'a pas l'air d'être concluant

Bellamy : en effet pas terrible ~marche avec lui~

Monty : tu n'a rien trouvé ?

Bellamy : des broutilles

Raven : salut les gars, t'ai revenu Bells

Bellamy : salut Raven et oui me revoilà

Monty : il allait dire ce qu'il a trouvé sur Clarke

Raven : c'est vrai t'a des infos ?

Bellamy : pas grand chose j'ai croisé des membres d'un clan qui l'ont vu ya 1 mois, une fille blonde au yeux bleus ils en voient pas 50 dans les parages

Monty : et elle allait bien ? Es-ce qu'elle été seule ?

Bellamy : ils m'ont dit qu'elle va bien, elle été avec d'autre Grounders

Raven : ah ouais ? Elle fait ami-ami avec eux on dirait

Monty : elle été peut être juste avec eux comme sa, pour demandé un peu d'aide ou quoi

Raven : sa non on parle de Clarke elle serait trop fière pour demandé quoi que ce soit a des Grounders surtout après le Mont Weather

Jasper~passe devant eux~ qu'elle crève dans son coin c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite

Bellamy : Jasper arrête

Jasper : t'ai pas bien placé non plus je te signal

Bellamy : on s'est déjà expliqué

Jasper : et je te pardonne toujours pas a toi non plus ~repart~

Raven : il finira par vous pardonner, il lui faut juste du temps

Monty : on espère tous oui

Bellamy : on avaient pas le choix je lui expliqué et j'assume mes actes

Raven : on dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation a l'entrée du camp

Monty : allons voir sa

Je les suivis donc en direction de l'entrée, tout le monde semblait se diriger la bas et c'est là qu'une personne me sauta dessus sans vraiment voir qui c'était tellement c'était rapide

Octavia: Bellamy

Bellamy : ptite sœur c'est toi ~sourit la serrant dans mes bras~

Octavia : moi aussi je suis contente de te voir grand frère ~sourit l'embrasse sur la joue~

Monty : et nous alors ?

Raven : tu dis même pas bonjours au amis ~amusé~

Octavia : bien sur que si ~rit leur disant bonjours aussi~

Bellamy : tu es venu seule ? Qu'es-ce qui t'amène ? Ton frère te manquer trop avoue le

Octavia : follement oui t'imagine pas , non plus sérieusement on n'a des enlèvements depuis 2 jours

Raven : quel rapport avec nous ?

Octavia: Clarke

Monty : comment sa ? Elle est venue avec vous ?

Bellamy : sa serait trop beau

Octavia : non j'ai dis a Lexa qu'elle pourrait être ici mais en faite elle a été enlevé aussi

Bellamy : enlever ? Mais par qui et pourquoi ?

Octavia : justement on ne sait pas encore où sont les disparus mais des équipes cherchent activement, on pense a la Nation des Glaces mais rien n'est sur encore

Raven : elle est dans une belle embrouille on dirait

Monty : et on peut rien faire pour elle

Octavia : pour le moment non malheureusement

Bellamy : Lexa est ici ?

Octavia : oui pourquoi ?

Bellamy : j'ai deux mots a lui dire

Octavia : non attend reviens

Trop tard j'étais déjà partit, si Clarke en est là aujourd'hui c'est bien a cause de Lexa et je compte bien lui dire ma façon de penser de toute cette histoire

PDV Lexa

Nous arrivons devant la grille du camp Jaha quelque heures après notre départ de Polis, on fut moyennement accueillis d'ailleurs, certains skypeople prennent très mal notre venue après les derniers événement

Marcus : sa suffit ouvrez la grille et laissé les entrer, pardonné cet accueil Commandant

Lexa~descend de mon cheval~ merci Marcus, je comprend tout a fait leur réaction, es-ce que votre Chancelière est ici ?

Marcus : oui bien sur je vous mène a elle suivez moi

Lexa : Indra tu viens avec moi, les autres attendez ici

Ryder : bien Heda

Indra : je vous suis Heda

Marcus : par ici

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil a mes hommes on le suivit a l'intérieur du bâtiment, parcourant le long couloir pour finir par arrivé a une porte que Marcus ouvrit pour nous faire entré

Marcus : Abby nous avons de la visite

Abby : je vois cela oui ~regarde Lexa~ qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Lexa : ce qui m'amène ici peut être une mauvais nouvelle selon la réponse que vous me donnerai

Abby : je vous écoute

Lexa : votre fille est-elle présente au sein de votre camp ?

Abby : non et cela depuis des mois pourquoi cette question ?

Marcus : elle est en votre compagnie ?

Lexa : non elle ne l'ai pas hélas

Abby : alors pourquoi me parler d'elle ?

Indra : votre fille a disparu, comme quelqu'un des nôtres

Marcus : ce sont ces disparitions qui nous amène alors

Lexa : pas seulement non

Abby : vous êtes venue pour ma fille

Indra : notre Commandant ne fait que son devoir en venant s'informer en ce lieu

Lexa : Indra ~la fait taire d'un signe~ je suis désolé pour votre fille sachez bien que je ferai mon possible pour la retrouver elle et les miens

Marcus : voulez-vous de l'aide ? Nous pouvons mettre quelque homme a votre disposition

Lexa : merci pour votre offre mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire

Marcus : vous en êtes certaine ?

Lexa : oui vraiment mes équipes sont déjà en place

Indra : et nous repartons de suite notre présence ici est plus que nocive

Abby : vous repartez ? Je veux venir avec vous

Lexa : ce n'est pas une bonne idée et votre place est ici Chancelière

Abby : Marcus me remplacera le temps que je sois partie, il s'agit de ma fille je ne peux pas rester ici a rien faire c'est au dessus de mes forces

Marcus : oui bien entendu je saurai gérer le camp

Lexa : bien si c'est votre décision alors venez avec nous

Abby : merci, je vais préparer quelque affaires et je vous rejoins

Lexa : bien nous vous attendons a l'entrée

Je sortis de la pièce avec Indra et Marcus qui nous raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, alors qu'on marchait pour aller vers mes guerriers, un homme se jeta soudainement sur moi sortant de nul part et me mit son arme sur la tempe

Ryder: Heda!

Bellamy : ne bouger pas, aucun de vous c'est clair !

Marcus : ne fait pas de bêtise Bellamy

Octavia : arrête Bells !

Lexa~dis a mes hommes dans ma langue~ baissez vos armes et ne faite aucun mouvement brusque je m'en occupe

Indra~dans notre langue~ faite ce qu'elle dis

Lexa : que compte tu faire Bellamy ? Me tuer ?

Bellamy : tout sa c'est ta faute, tout ce qui arrive a Clarke c'est ta faute ~presse un peu le canon du pistolet sur sa tempe~

Lexa : c'est faux Clarke a fait ses propres choix

Bellamy : non c'est a cause de toi qu'elle a dû faire tout sa, elle avait confiance en toi, et par ta faute elle va mourir si pas déjà le cas

Lexa : alors va y tire qu'es-ce que tu attends ?

Octavia : Bellamy ne fait pas cette bêtise, baisse ton arme

Marcus : écoute ta sœur et cesse cette folie

Je sentis la pression sur ma tempe diminué et Bellamy s'éloigner de quelque pas, Marcus lui pris son arme et mes guerriers vinrent m'entourer menaçant envers Bellamy

Abby : mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ?

Marcus : tout est sous contrôle

Indra : il faut punir ce garçon il s'est attaquer a notre Commandant

Bellamy : et j'ai mes raisons

Lexa : tout va bien maintenant je préfère ne pas en tenir rigueur

Indra : Heda si je peux me permettre il ..

Lexa : j'ai dis que je passe outre de cet incident nous devons partir sans tarder~va a mon cheval~

Abby : je suis désolé pour lui

Bellamy : je veux venir aussi

Indra : il n'en ai pas question

Marcus : il ne vaux mieux pas

Lexa : laissé le venir mais qu'il reste a distance mes hommes ne laisseront pas passé une deuxième fois

Je monta sur mon cheval sans plus attendre et sortit du camp avec mes guerriers juste derrière, Abby et Bellamy fermer la marche avec Octavia et Ryder alors que Indra été a mes côté

Indra : pourquoi vous vous êtes pas défendu Heda ?

Lexa : cela ne servait rien d'empirer les choses et puis il n'aurait pas tirer

Indra : il sembler déterminer a presser la détente pourtant

Lexa : c'était un risque a prendre mais au fond il savait que sans moi il ne retrouverai pas Clarke

Indra : il recommencera tôt ou tard

Lexa : je sais ce que je fais Indra

Indra : je n'en doute pas Heda mais

Lexa : mais quoi ? Douterai tu de moi ?

Indra : non aucunement Heda

Lexa : bien dans ce cas le sujet est clos

Je ferais surveiller Bellamy c'est certain j'aurais pu le maîtriser et même le tuer si j'avais voulu mais sa n'aurais fait que créer un nouveau conflit et je n'ai pas du tout besoin de cela en ce moment. Nous arrivions a Polis a la tombé de la nuit, je montra leur chambre a Abby et Bellamy, dans ma demeure bien entendu ce sont des invités

Abby : merci pour votre hospitalité et je tiens encore a m'excuser pour le comportement de Bellamy

Lexa : ce n'est pas votre faute il est inquiet pour son amie, l'inquiétude nous fait faire des choses stupide parfois

Abby : ce n'est pas une raison, vous êtes inquiète pour ma fille et pourtant vous ne faite rien de la sorte

Lexa : nous retrouverons Clarke j'ai confiance en mes hommes

Abby : je l'espère vraiment , je sais que vous tenais a elle malgré ce qui s'est passé

Lexa : c'est ainsi tout ce qui compte c'est de la retrouver envie et qu'elle retourne parmi les siens

Abby : vous avez raison

Lexa : je vous laisse vous reposer le voyage a dû vous fatigué, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose il y a une servante a votre disposition elle s'appelle Naevia

Abby : d'accord bonne nuit a vous

Lexa : a vous aussi

Je ressortis de sa chambre et monta d'un étage pour être dans mes appartements, j'entra dans ma chambre et enleva mon armure avant de m'avancer au grand balcon et d'observer la ville qui s'illuminé peu a peu dû au coucher du soleil. Cela faisait quelque minutes que j'étais perdu dans ma contemplation quand je fus interrompu par Ryder

Lexa : qui y'a-t-il ?

Ryder : nous avons reçu un message Heda

Lexa : un message ? Qui nous l'envoie ?

Ryder : nous ne savons pas mais il détient les prisonniers

Lexa : quel est le message ? Et que veut-il ?

Ryder : aucun mot non

Lexa : alors c'est quoi c fameux message ?

Ryder : un vêtement

Lexa : pardon ? Qu'es-ce que sa signifie ?

Ryder : je vous le montre Heda

Lexa : oui montre moi

Ryder ~sort le vêtement du sac ~ voilà

Lexa ~le prend et le regarde~ ce n'ai pas n'importe quel vêtement

Ryder : ce n'est qu'une veste Heda

Lexa : c'est la veste de Clarke

Je l'avais reconnue entre mille, elle l'a porté souvent quand nous étions alliés et là on nous l'envoyais pleine de sang je crains le pire, j'espère qu'elle n'ai pas déjà morte sa serait vraiment ma faute et je m'en voudrais énormément

* * *

 _et c'est terminé pour ce chapitre:p alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite idée de qui est la personne qui retiens Clarke prisonnière ? La réaction de Bellamy et le moment confrontation Lexa/Bellamy ? Dîtes moi tout j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ^^_

 _A la semaine prochaine bisous a tous:)_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjours a tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction:)_

 _j'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi après midi, peu de commentaires pour le chapitre précédent hélas ce qui m'a un peu décourager je dois l'avouer je me suis même poser la question si je dois continuer ou pas mais pas de panique pour le moment je tiens le coup ^^_

 _Sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse découvrir la suite et encore merci au peu de lecteurs qui me suivent sans vous cette fiction ne serai pas là:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

PDV Bellamy

Après mon arrivé a Polis je n'étais pas sortis de ma chambre, je n'avais pas faim de toute façon, je dormis plutôt bien mais fut réveillé et debout tôt au matin. Je pris vite fait quelque chose a manger et sortit de cette maison enfin de ce palais si on peut dire elle vit bien cette Lexa, bref je marcha tranquille avant d'arriver sur une grande aire près de la plage a l'orée de la forêt, j'y vis ma sœur avec Lincoln et d'autre guerriers qui s'entraîner visiblement, je les observa un moment avant que ma sœur ne vienne me voir

Octavia : salut frérot, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Bellamy : salut ptite sœur, on peut dire sa et toi ? Dur dur l'entraînement a ce que je vois

Octavia : eh oui il faut bien qu'on soit les meilleurs guerriers au monde ~sourit~

Bellamy : c'est sur vous êtes doué et tu es devenue une vraie guerrière y'a rien a dire

Lincoln : elle est l'une des meilleures ~sourit venant serrer la main de Bellamy~ salut

Bellamy ~la serre amicalement~ salut Lincoln, oui sans aucun doute tu en a fait vraiment une femme

Octavia : tu y es pour beaucoup c'est vrai

Lincoln : j'ai juste été le déclencheur elle été déjà prête

Bellamy : tu te débrouille pas mal aussi

Lincoln : je te donnerai un cours un de ses jours sans problème

Bellamy : avec grand plaisir même si je suis sur que tu va me massacrer ~amusé~

Lincoln : il y a de forte chances en effet ~amusé~ bon je file avec Indra on se voit plus tard

Bellamy : sa marche a plus tard

Octavia : a toute a l'heure~l'embrasse avant qu'il parte~

Bellamy : vous semblez bien ensemble

Octavia : oui il est l'homme qu'il me faut sans aucun doute

Bellamy : sa me fait plaisir de te voir épanouie comme sa

Octavia : merci mais toi aussi il faudrait que tu trouve quelqu'un Bells, que tu vive ta vie

Bellamy : pour le moment c'est pas ma priorité

Octavia : tu peux pas attendre éternellement Clarke tu le sais très bien

Bellamy : je vois pas le rapport, Clarke est mon amie et elle est en danger alors je dois l'aider c'est tout

Octavia : c'est plus que sa tu veux autre chose, tu crois que si tu la sauve elle te tombera dans les bras peut être ? Sa n'arrivera jamais

Bellamy : tu dis n'importe quoi je n'attends rien d'elle

Octavia : tu mens très mal je te connais depuis son départ tu te raccroche a son retour, tu ne vis que pour sa tu en oublie même tes amis

Bellamy: Octavia

Octavia : non tu sais que j'ai raison alors s'il te plaît pour ton bien passe a autre chose, je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu trouve la femme qu'il te faut et que tu vive une belle histoire

Bellamy~soupir~ écoute déjà on la retrouve ensuite on verra comment les choses évolue, promis si il ne se passe rien entre nous alors je tournerais la page

Octavia : Clarke sera toujours ton amie tu sais

Bellamy : oui je sais

Octavia : je suis la voix de la sagesse tu te rappel ~sourit~

Bellamy : c'est pas toujours le cas ~sourit~

Octavia : c'est de la mauvaise fois sa ~rit~

Bellamy : c'est sa ~rit aussi~

Octavia : je suis sur que maintenant que je suis une guerrière j'arrive a te battre sans aucun problème

Bellamy : c'est ce qu'on va voir

Amusé elle me donna de quoi l'affronté dans un combat jovial et je dois bien avouer que sa me changer les idées de passer du temps avec ma sœur. On se fit plusieurs manches et au final c'est elle qui gagna elle est vraiment doué, ma petite sœur est devenue une femme il faut le reconnaître. Ensuite elle me fit visiter un peu la ville et découvrir la vie ici sa changer du camp

PDV Abby

Ma nuit fut assez agitée, je ne dormis pas beaucoup pensant sans cesse a ma fille, oui ma ptite fille prisonnière je ne sais où sans que je puisse l'aider, sans savoir si elle été blessé ou même pire.. c'est une horrible épreuve pour une mère que de savoir son enfant en danger. Après m'être préparer je descendis au grand salon où l'ont me servit de quoi prendre mon petit déjeuner puis je décida d'aller marcher un peu dans les grandes rues de la ville escorté par un des hommes de Lexa, une petite précaution selon elle

Abby : c'est une très belle ville, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle ville pouvais exister

Ryder : Polis est la capitale alors c'est la plus embellis c'est vrai, certains bâtiments et bâtisses datent d'avant d'apocalypse nous n'avons fait que les restaurer

Abby : c'est vraiment bien fait votre ville est sublime et ses remparts sont tout aussi belle

Ryder : il est vrai que nous somme fiers de notre capitale, Heda gère tout admirablement

Abby : vous connaissais Lexa depuis longtemps ?

Ryder : depuis son plus jeune âge oui

Abby : a t-elle toujours vécu ainsi ? Je veux dire dans la guerre, le combat, tout sa

Ryder : oui c'était son destin, elle a entraîner par Indra et par les meilleurs guerriers qui soit puis choisit comme second d'Anya avant d'être Heda a sa mort

Abby : elle est pourtant si jeune et déjà tant de responsabilité a affronter

Ryder : c'est ainsi, elle est faite pour sa, nous sommes tous loyaux envers elle, c'est une Heda exemplaire vous avez pu vous en rentre compte

Abby : bien sur je n'en doute pas

Lexa~arrive face a eux~ bonjours Abby

Abby : bonjours Lexa

Ryder : Heda ~salut poliment~

Lexa : Ryder ~le salue aussi~ tu peux y aller, je vais m'occuper de notre invitée

Ryder : bien Heda, Abby passez une bonne journée

Abby : vous aussi merci de m'avoir accompagnée

Ryder : c'est tout a fait normal ~part de mon coté~

Lexa : es-ce que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Abby : plutôt courte mais rien a voir avec votre chambre qui est parfaite

Lexa : je crois savoir ce qui vous perturbe, marchez vous en ma compagnie ?

Abby : oui volontiers ~reprend la marche avec elle~

Lexa : la situation actuelle a de quoi vous troubler je le comprend tout a fait

Abby : en effet je ne serai pas sereine avant qu'elle soit en sécurité au camp

Lexa : vous me tenez responsable n'es-ce pas ?

Abby : vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout mais en partie c'est vrai

Lexa : je ne le nie pas je me sens coupable aussi

Abby : quand on m'a annoncer que ma fille avait quitter le camp pour errer toute seule dans la forêt et de plus sans me prévenir j'étais terriblement mal

Lexa : je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait partie du camp j'ai été surprise de l'apprendre je pensais qu'elle serait mieux avec sa famille et ses amis

Abby : visiblement non, elle se sentait trop coupable pour rester face a notre peuple

Lexa : cela va vous sembler dur a entendre mais même si c'est a cause de ce qui s'est passé au Mont Weather que Clarke est partie je ne regrette pas mon choix, personne ne peux comprendre ce que j'ai dû faire, c'était mon devoir en tant que Heda

Abby : votre peuple passe avant tout c'est ce que je comprend maintenant, je vous en veux beaucoup plus pour la peine que vous avez causé a ma fille qu'à autre chose, oui je commencer a réaliser vos liens plus proches

Lexa : il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et je pense qu'il ne se passera jamais rien elle ne me pardonnera jamais ma trahison, je dois vivre avec cela et ne pas faillir a mon rôle

Abby : votre jeune âge n'arrange rien, vivre de telle chose n'est pas facile, vous et ma fille avait été confronté a beaucoup d'épreuves

Lexa : j'ai été choisis pour cela et je ne regrette pas c'est un honneur même d'être Heda et d'honorer la mémoire d'Anya elle m'a tout appris

Abby : bien entendu, elle doit être fière de vous croyez moi, j'admire Polis, c'est une ville vraiment magnifique

Lexa : merci pour votre compliment, je peux vous faire visiter plus en détails vous n'avez encore rien vu de mon peuple ni de ma ville

Abby : j'accepte, découvrir tout cela m'intéresse

Lexa : alors suivez moi

Je suivis donc Lexa, la laissant me montrer toute les facettes de cette ville, c'est fou la multitudes de choses qu'ont pouvait y voir, ils avaient des cultures, des prés avec du bétails et des écuries avec des chevaux vraiment sublimes, tout été bien organisé. Nous passâmes par la zone des guerriers sans nous y attarder, juste pour apercevoir comment cela se dérouler puis on finit par la grande plage, si seulement ma fille pouvait voir tout cela …

PDV Clarke

Et voilà encore une maudite journée enfermé ici, on peut pas vraiment dire que je sois mal traité hors mis le fait que je sois dans une cellule crasseuse et qu'on me donner a manger et a boire qu'une fois le soir, ah oui et je dors par terre sa c'est vraiment pas terrible. Bref je compte pas m'éterniser ici surtout que je ne sais pas ce que cette fille me veux, en parlant du loup la voilà

? : comment se porte ma prisonnière préféré ?

Clarke : a merveille sa se voit non

? : tu as de l'humour a revendre toi

Clarke : j'en ai assez d'être ici sans savoir ce que tu me veux

? : mais tu sais déjà ce que je veux

Clarke : et je t'ai déjà dis que je ne faisais pas partie du peuple de Polis alors je ne sais rien de ce que tu voudrais entendre

? : ne fais pas l'innocente

Clarke : pourquoi tu veux a tout pris en savoir plus sur Lexa hein ? Pour tout aller répété a ta reine c'est sa ?

? : tu n'a vraiment rien compris, vous les skypeople n'êtes pas si réfléchis que sa on dirait, je vais te donné un petit indice, amour, déception,peine, trahison, sa va peut être te rafraîchir la mémoire

Clarke~réfléchis a ces paroles~ Lexa t'a trahis alors, tu été avec quelqu'un de son peuple et tu as été bannie

? : tu y es presque mais il a de sa oui, Lexa m'a lâchement laissé tomber mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot

Clarke : je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec moi, nous avons été allier et alors ? Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant j'ai mon propre clan et tu le sais

? : admettons mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que cette chère Lexa tiens a toi et qu'a l'heure qu'il est elle doit te chercher

Clarke : sa m'étonnerais beaucoup, elle doit chercher ses disparus c'est tout

? : ne joue pas les naïve tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et le pire c'est que jamais elle ne te reverra

Clarke : tu semble bien sur de toi

? : bien entendu, je suis désolé Clarke mais ta fin est proche, c'est ta dernière nuit demain tu rejoins l'autre monde

Clarke : peut importe fait ce que tu veux

? : dommage tu été quand même belle mais ne t'en fait pas je prendrais soin de Lexa pour toi

Elle me sourit amusé avant de ressortir de ma cellule et de me laissé seule a mes pensées, elle ne veux pas d'informations sur Polis ou même sur l'armée, je sens que c'est personnelle, elle m'enlève moi, elle sait que Lexa tiens a moi, elle même dit que Lexa l'a abandonnée, c'est vraiment bizarre.. Il faut que je tente quelque chose demain, si elle compte me tuer elle ne le fera pas dans cette cellule, du moins je l'espère sinon je devrais avisé pour m'échapper. Au matin elle venu comme promis, elle me détacha ne gardant que mes poignets liés puis elle me sortit de la cellule pour m'emmener dehors dans une sorte de grande cour

Clarke : alors nous y voilà, le grand face a face

? : exactement tes dernières minutes de vie sur cette terre

Clarke : et tu va me tuer comme sa

? : je n'ai pas d'autre solution, Lexa sera si peinée de recevoir ta tête la pauvre mais je serai là au bon moment

Clarke : je te propose autre chose, si je meurs je veux que sa soit quand même digne

? : ah oui ? Et que propose tu ?

Clarke : un combat, après tout tu n'a rien a craindre je ne suis pas une guerrière moi

? : c'est vrai que tu n'est pas entraîner, du moins pas autant que moi, sa sera rapide mais je peux bien t'accorder cela

Clarke : parfait ~attend qu'elle détache mes liens~

?~coupe ses cordes et lui donne un sabre pour le combat~ met toi en place

Clarke ~prend le sabre et me met face a elle~ que je combat commence chère inconnue

? : oh mais oui je me suis pas présenté, mais je pense que tu dois me connaître, je m'appelle Costia

Quoi ?! c'est une blague elle est pas censé être morte celle là, la preuve que non puisqu'elle est devant moi, je comprend mieux sa colère envers moi et tout son plan pour récupéré Lexa c'est complètement fou ! Bon pour le moment je dois garder mon sang froid pour ne pas mourir déjà et ensuite pour m'enfuir de cet endroit. Le combat fut assez violent on fut désarmé toute les deux et sa continua a main nue, les coups fusèrent, au visage, dans le ventre, les côtes essentiellement, aucune de nous n'avais vraiment le dessus a croire que j'ai fais des progrès. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité je saisis le moment précis où je lui asséna un coup a la tête qui l'assomma certes mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et elle m'avais blessé a la jambe avec son sabre, je me dirigea vers la sortie de la cours et par chance un cheval s'y trouvé alors sans plus attendre je monta dessus et partit sans demandé mon reste je savais qu'elle me poursuivrais dès qu'elle aurait repris ses esprit il fallait que je rejoigne Polis au plus vite. Au bout d'une heure je finis par faire une pause près d'un courant d'eau

Clarke : tiens mon beau boit un peu une longue route nous attend ~le laisse boire pendant que je regarde une carte qui se trouvé dans une sacoche de la selle~ on est plus loin que je l'avais imaginé, en faisait une pause pour la nuit on arrivera que demain il ne faut pas traîné aller en route

Je remis la carte a sa place et remonta a cheval après qu'il est finit de boire, je repris la route mais passant par ailleurs que les sentiers afin de pas me faire repéré, j'avais bandé ma blessure vite fait tant que sa tienne jusqu'à demain

PDV Lexa

Encore une nuit qui viens de s'écouler et encore une nuit sans avoir sauvé Clarke et les autres disparus, je suis inquiète pour elle, je fis réunir les généraux présent pour faire un point sur les recherches

Lexa : bien je voulais savoir où en été les espions envoyé dans les différentes zones

Delano : certains sont tout juste revenu ce matin et n'ont rien trouvé de suspect

Hotis : oui ceux de la zone Sud et de la zone Est

Ryder : et ceux de la zone Ouest devrait revenir d'ici peu

Lexa : et la zone Nord ?

Delano : rien pour le moment

Ryder : ils ont encore deux jours

Hotis : on n'a réduit quand même les recherches, c'est déjà une avancée

Lexa : certes mais cela peut être une fausse piste, les prisonniers peuvent être séparé en plusieurs groupes pour dispersé nos recherches

Delano : eh bien nous aviserons en temps voulu, pour le moment nous n'avons rien de concret, pas un indice, rien du tout

Lexa : nous avons quelque chose, Ryder apporte là

Ryder ~la ramène et la pose sur la table~

Hotis : une veste, en quoi cela est un indice ?

Lexa : elle a appartient a une des disparus, Clarke

Delano : mais oui je l'ai déjà vu avec cette veste

Hotis : même si cette veste est a elle je ne vois pas le rapport avec nos recherches

Lexa : au contraire cela veut tout dire, c'est un message clair d'Azgeda

Delano : Clarke n'est des nôtres que depuis peu de temps, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité

Ryder : c'est justement l'inverse, Clarke sait beaucoup de chose sur nous

Lexa : et sur moi, nous avons été allier vous le savez tous, nous avons été proche et la Nation des Glaces le sait

Hotis : vous avez pourtant un traité avec eux

Lexa : visiblement ce n'est plus le cas, retourner a vos campement en attendant le retour des espions et tenez moi au courant

Delano : bien Heda nous le ferons

Hotis : dès leur arrivée

Les deux généraux partirent, je me retourna vers les plans de guerre, Clarke ne quitter pas mes pensées mais il ne fallait pas me laissé envahir l'esprit je devais rester censé et appliqué pour bien agir. Me tourne vers Ryder qui m'observer

Lexa : un problème ?

Ryder : je sais a quoi vous pensez Heda

Lexa : et a quoi je pense Ryder ?

Ryder: Il coûts

Lexa~le regarde~ tu as raison oui tout recommence

Ryder : vous croyez que la reine Azgeda va tuer Clarke

Lexa : oui je le crois, cette veste n'ai que le début

Ryder : ce n'est peut être pas son sang, c'est pour vous faire peur

Lexa : Clarke m'est précieuse,on n'a partager bien des moment durant le Mont Weather

Ryder : mais tout cela la reine ne le sait pas forcement

Lexa : oh si elle le sait c'est pourquoi elle détient Clarke, a l'heure qu'il est elle a déjà dû la torturé pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle sait

Ryder : Clarke ne dira rien même si elle en mourir, elle vous en veux peut être beaucoup mais pas au point de vous menacer vous et notre peuple

Lexa : hélas je le sais oui, je m'en veux pour ce qui se passe, si elle venait a être tuer je me le pardonnerai jamais et je devrais vivre avec cela

Ryder : rien n'est perdu Heda il est encore temps

Lexa : j'espère que tu as raison, merci Ryder

Ryder : je vous en pris Heda, je ne connais pas vraiment Clarke mais c'est une fille bien et je souhaite pas sa mort

Lexa : c'est gentil , tu peux y aller

Ryder : bien Heda

Il me salua poliment comme sa son habitude et sortit a son tour de la salle me laissant seule a mes réflexions. Je passa des heures dans cette salle, a réfléchir a des tas de choses, être Heda est une tâche difficile j'en ai l'habitude seulement cette fois c'est différent et je dois me tenir a mon rôle coûte que coûte c'est ainsi. En fin de journée je sortie enfin et me rendit au portes de la ville y trouvant Indra, Ryder qui parlaient avec Abby

Lexa : Indra rapport

Indra : je reviens de l'Ouest avec les espions, ils semblerait que quelque villageois ont vu une transaction de prisonniers

Lexa : les nôtres ?

Indra : cela reste a déterminer Heda

Lexa : bien, dès demain j'enverrais un groupe de guerriers la bas

Indra : j'irais avec eux

Lexa : nous verrons cela j'aurais peut être besoin de toi pour autre chose

Indra : je ferais ce que vous me dirais de faire

Ryder : Heda regardé

Je me tourna alors vers les portes, direction où été son regard et ce que je vis me surpris, moi et les autres présent bien entendu, c'était elle, escorté par quelqu'un de mes hommes, a partir de ce moment j'étais déconnecté, complètement abasourdi ..

* * *

 _Fini pour ce chapitre, alors votre avis ? La révélation Costia ? Mais attention vous pourriez être surpris par la suite:p On avance peu a peu vers les retrouvailles Lexa/Clarke, moment que vous attendez particulièrement sûrement, j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre et a la semaine prochaine si tout va bien bisous a tous !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjours a tous j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passé, comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai bien réfléchi pour la suite ou non de ma fiction et pour le moment j'ai décidé de la poursuivre, merci a ceux qui me soutienne encore c'est grâce a vous que je n'arrête pas ^^_

 _Avez vous vu le 1er épisode de la saison 3 ? moi oui, pour un commencement c'est plutôt bien je trouve on sens que beaucoup de chose vont arriver par la suite et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de revoir Lexa qui m'a manquer durant cet épisode lol attendons l'épisode de demain:p_

 _Pour ce qui est de la suite de ma fiction la voilà comme promis, par ailleurs je pense coupé la fiction en 2 partie:) sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse a la suite bonne lecture ^^_

 _Réponse a la review de_ _kayliah : eh oui Costia est là mais comme je l'ai dis vous risqué d'avoir des surprises en ce qui la concerne, quand a Lexa elle ne le saura pas de suite il faudra attendre un peu;) merci pour tes encouragements sa fait plaisir vraiment ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

PDV Clarke

Cela faisait des heures que j'avais repris la route, après m'être arrêter un peu dans la nuit, avoir refait un pansement, j'étais remonté sur mon cheval, j'étais plus affaiblie que hier je perdais quand même du sang le bandage limité les dégâts disons. Soudain mon cheval s'arrêta et je regarda autour de moi, je vis les grandes portes de la capitale, Polis, enfin, fait avancer mon cheval au pas sur le chemin jusqu'à ce que les gardes de l'entrée apparaissent

Guerrier : Hod op ! (arrête toi!)

Clarke : Ai laik Klark .. ste no baga .. sis ai beja .. (je suis Clarke.. ne suis pas une ennemie.. aider moi s'il vous plaît ..)

Guerrier~regarde les autres~ : Chek gon Heda ( aller chercher Heda)

Clarke~descend de mon cheval doucement, l'un d'eux me soutenu~ mochof .. (merci ..)

Oui maintenant je commencer a maîtriser leur langue même si j'ai encore des progrès a faire bien sur mais on verra plus tard l'important c'est qu'ils m'ont compris et qu'ils m'aident a entrer, quand je passa les portes je vis un petit groupe plus loin dont Lexa, Ryder , Indra et ma mère, tous se tournèrent vers moi ensuite, ma mère ne tarda pas a se ruer sur moi

Abby : Clarke ! Oh mon dieu ma chérie j'étais tellement inquiète ~la serre dans mes bras~

Clarke : maman doucement ..

Abby : oh pardon, où a tu mal ? On va te soignée sa va aller

Clarke : juste ma jambe .. le reste sa va rassure toi ..

Lexa : nous allons nous occuper de sa, Ryder emmène la voir Nyko

Clarke : attendez il faut d'abord ..

Lexa : nous parlerons plus tard, ta santé avant tout

Ryder : viens Clarke ~la soutient~

Abby : je viens après ma chérie

Clarke : d'accord ..

Je laissa Ryder m'emmener jusqu'à chez Nyko, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes d'un coup mais je sentis qu'on me retenait et même qu'a un moment on me porta puisque quand je revins a moi j'étais sur un lit

Nyko : Klark kom Skaikru, tu es a nouveau parmi nous

Clarke : Nyko ..je ne suis plus vraiment la fille du ciel tu sais ~me redresse~ je me suis évanouie combien de temps ?

Nyko : a peine 1 heure, j'ai soigné tes plaies et surtout celle a la jambe mais tu as besoin de repos

Clarke : je te remercie je me sens mieux maintenant, quelqu'un est venue pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?

Nyko : non pour le moment je leur ai tous demandé de rester a l'extérieur

Clarke : je peux les voir maintenant tout va bien, s'il te plaît

Nyko : bien je vais les chercher ~ sort pour aller leur dire que Clarke allait bien~

Aria~c'est moi qui venu en 1er~ comme je suis contente de te voir

Clarke : Aria ~sourit~ moi aussi bien sur

Aria ~m'assoit a coté d'elle sur le lit~ comment tu te sens ? On été tous inquiet pour toi tu sais

Clarke : sa va mieux t'en fait pas, notre clan est encore là ?

Aria : pas tous, certain sont repartit, la plupart a dire vrai mais j'ai voulu rester pour aider a retrouver les disparus et toi

Clarke : tu es vraiment une amie Aria et je te remercie d'être rester

Aria : c'est normal voyons, on va pouvoir rentré ensemble pas vrai ?

Clarke : pas encore tu sais je vais avoir pas mal a faire ici mais toi tu pourra rentré retrouver les autres et leur dire que la fille du ciel est bien vivante ~sourit~

Aria : sa leur fera plaisir oui ~sourit~

Clarke : il y a qui d'autre dehors ?

Aria : tes amis et ta mère

Clarke : je vois, ils veulent tous savoir ce qui s'est passé

Aria : ce qui se comprend d'un coté mais te connaissant tu ne va pas en parler de suite

Clarke : disons qu'il y a des choses que mes amis et ma mère n'ont pas besoin de savoir

Aria : oui sans doute tu as raison mais tu va en parler au commandant n'es-ce pas ?

Clarke : oui elle en aura besoin même si cela ne va pas l'avancer beaucoup

Aria : je veux savoir si c'était eux

Clarke : oui et non, en tout cas pour moi

Aria : d'accord, je vais te laissé aux autres quand même mais on se revoit avant mon départ promis

Clarke : bien sur que oui voyons et je vais bien

Aria : j'en prend note, aller j'y vais

Clarke : a très vite

Elle me sourit et sortie pour laisser place a ma mère qui venu s'asseoir a coté de moi sur le lit, elle été encore inquiète sa se voyait alors je pris sa main dans la mienne

Clarke : c'est fini maman je suis là et je vais bien

Abby : c'est un miracle si tu es là j'ai vraiment cru te perdre

Clarke : non c'est qu'une question de chance c'est tout, j'ai su saisir la mienne

Abby : qui a pu te vouloir du mal ? Cette Nation des Glaces dont tout le monde parle ?

Clarke : en partit oui mais c'est une guerre de clans tu sais tout les moyens sont bons pour atteindre son but

Abby : tu n'a rien a voir dans tout cela ma chérie, tu n'est pas une des leurs

Clarke : maintenant si maman

Abby : mais tu va rentrée avec nous au camp rassure moi

Clarke : je n'ai plus ma place au camp maman tu le sais et je ne veux pas y retourner

Abby : tu as tes amis la bas, tout ceux que tu connais

Clarke : peut être mais ma vie est ailleurs désormais, ne m'en veux pas c'est mon choix respecte le pour moi..

Abby : si c'est ce que tu veux … Je vais rester quand même quelque jours je ne veux pas te quitter encore

Clarke : bien sur maman

Abby : tu as besoin de repos je reviendrai te voir demain

Clarke : d'accord

Je ne lui dis rien de plus, elle ne devait rien savoir c'est mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en tienne a ce que j'ai dis, elle sortit a son tour après m'avoir enlacé pour laissé sa place a Octavia

Octavia : alors comme sa on aime faire des frayeurs a ses amis

Clarke : crois moi c'était pas volontaire si j'avais pu m'en passé je l'aurais fait sans hésiter

Octavia : je veux bien te croire ~sourit et m'assoit~ comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : mieux qu'a mon arrivé en tout cas, Nyko m'a bien soignée donc sa devrait allait sans problème

Octavia : c'est déjà sa alors, c'est bien Azgeda qui est responsable de tout sa pas vrai ?

Clarke : plus ou moins c'est plus personnel disons

Octavia : qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par personnel ?

Clarke : si je te le dis tu dois me juré de n'en parler a personne c'est vraiment important Octavia personne ne doit savoir, du moins pas pour le moment

Octavia : bien entendu tu peux me faire confiance je t'écoute

Clarke : j'ai été enlevé par une fille qui a fait partie de la Nation des Glaces, mais maintenant elle est indépendante elle vit dans la forêt

Octavia : si elle ne fait plus partie de leur clan alors pourquoi s'en prendre a toi c'est pas logique

Clarke : c'est ici que le coté personnel prend son sens, si elle m'a enlever c'est pour Lexa

Octavia : Lexa ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?

Clarke : cette fille c'est Costia

Octavia : la Costia que soit disant Lexa a perdu parce qu'elle a été tuer par la reine Azgeda ?

Clarke : c'est tout a fait sa et elle est belle et bien vivante

Octavia : tu es sur que c'était elle ? Elle a pu te dupé en te racontant sa, si elle a fait partie de leur clan elle doit être au courant pour cette histoire, elle a pu te raconté sa pour te faire peur ou je ne sais quoi

Clarke : non elle sait trop de choses sur Lexa et sa haine envers moi veut tout dire, elle crois que je suis en couple avec elle et tout ce qu'elle veut c'est me tuer pour la récupéré, elle allait le faire d'ailleurs c'est là que j'ai pu m'échappai

Octavia : bon sang c'est dingue cette histoire, tu va le dire a Lexa ?

Clarke : non elle souffrirai je ne veux pas

Octavia : tu l'aime alors

Clarke : c'est compliqué mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre c'est certain

Octavia : si tu ne lui dis pas et qu'elle l'apprend par un autre elle t'en voudra tu sais

Clarke : je sais mais je préfère, si Costia reviens dans sa vie c'est mieux qu'elle me déteste

Octavia : même si elle revenait dans sa vie c'est toi qu'elle choisirai et pas son passé

Clarke : je ne sais pas on n'y es pas encore et je ne crois pas qu'elle vienne ici sachant que j'y suis moi elle prendra pas ce risque

Octavia : si elle es assez cinglé pour t'enlever alors elle le sera pour venir ici mais tu n'est pas toute seule elle aura a faire a moi ~sourit~

Clarke : oh sa je sais oui ~sourit~ merci Octavia je ne voyais que toi pour parler de sa

Octavia : on est officiellement réconcilié alors

Clarke : j'en ai bien l'impression oui et sa me fait plaisir

Octavia : je suis contente aussi de retrouver une amie, je vais te laissé de reposé tu en a bien besoin

Clarke : un peu mais t'en fait pas j'ai la journée pour cela, pour ce qu'on a dit tu n'oublie pas

Octavia : de gardé sa pour moi oui promis aller je repasserai plus tard

Clarke : sa marche a toute a l'heure

Elle partit a son tour et je me rallongea, j'étais vraiment contente que tout soit redevenu comme avant avec Octavia, c'est une amie précieuse, je suis sur que tout ce que je lui ai confié restera entre nous. Je passa une partie de la journée a dormir et sa me fit un bien fou j'avais besoin de récupéré tout ses jours enfermé dans cet infâme cachot, quand je me réveilla le soleil commencer a se coucher. J'entendis frapper a la porte alors je me redressa en disant qu'on pouvait entrer

Lexa : excuse moi je te réveille je reviendrai dans la soirée

Clarke : non non reste je suis réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà

Lexa : je voulais savoir comment tu allais

Clarke : et prendre des infos sur ce qui m'est arrivé

Lexa : cela peut attendre c'est ton état le plus important

Clarke : eh bien comme tu peux le voir tout est en ordre Nyko a fait son travail et j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos voilà tout, pour ce qui est du reste ce n'est pas Azgeda qui m'a enlever seulement un malentendu

Lexa : je n'en crois pas un mot, pour Azgeda je veux dire mais je comprend que tu ne sois pas prête a en parler cela peut attendre, je te ferais apporter de quoi manger, dès demain tu t'installera dans ma demeure

Clarke : je suis bien ici

Lexa : je préfère pas tu es plus exposé ici

Clarke : si tu le dis

Lexa : prend soin de toi Clarke

Clarke : merci

Elle ne resta pas longtemps, d'un coté j'étais déçu mais sa sera pour une autre fois, en attendant je pu aller prendre un bon bain et ensuite manger a ma faim sous la surveillance de Nyko

PDV Octavia

Après avoir attendu des nouvelles de Clarke avec mon frère j'étais allait la voir, ce qu'elle m'a révélé été totalement fou et pourtant bien réel mais passons je ressortis et retrouva Lincoln

Octavia : mon frère est parti ?

Lincoln : il a dit qu'il revenait, comment va t-elle ?

Octavia : elle va mieux elle a besoin de récupéré

Lincoln : bien entendu, Indra nous attend au bastion

Octavia : alors allons y ~marche avec lui la bas~ je peux te poser une question ?

Lincoln : bien sur je t'écoute

Octavia : tu as connu Costia ?

Lincoln : un peu je n'étais pas souvent a Polis et son histoire avec Lexa n'a pas duré longtemps

Octavia : elle été comment comme genre de fille ?

Lincoln : je dirai discrète, assidue, après personnellement je ne la connaissais pas, mais pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

Octavia : non rien on n'en avait parler une fois avec les autres c'est tout

Lincoln : ah d'accord

Octavia~on arriva face a Indra~

Indra : vous voilà tout les deux, vous partez en mission maintenant

Octavia : en mission ?

Lincoln : dans quel but ?

Indra : mission de sauvetage

Octavia : bien c'est parti alors

Indra : vous partez avec d'autres guerriers et vous avez 3 jours

Lincoln : bien

On partit rejoindre les autres qui été déjà prêt, on monta sur nos chevaux et on y alla, on ne savait rien en détails on verrait tout sa sur place

PDV Bellamy

J'étais parti me vider un peu la tête comme pour le moment ma sœur été avec Clarke j'attendais un peu pour aller la voir a mon tour, je revenu 1 heure plus tard tranquillement et demanda pour parler a Clarke, Nyko m'y autorisa mais pas trop longtemps, je fus conduit a sa chambre

Bellamy : Clarke .. ~va la prendre dans mes bras~ j'étais si inquiet je t'ai cherché pendant des semaines

Clarke : Bells moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mais doucement ~sourit~

Bellamy : excuse moi ~me recule et la regarde~ tu a meilleure mine on dirait

Clarke : comme tu le vois beaucoup mieux

Bellamy : sa me rassure alors

Clarke : tout le monde est rassuré maintenant

Bellamy : tu va pouvoir rentrée avec nous

Clarke : je ne rentrerai pas au camp

Bellamy : Clarke ta place n'est pas ici

Clarke : qu'en sais tu ?

Bellamy : je te connais et je sais que tu n'est pas comme sa

Clarke : j'ai changé

Bellamy : au fond tu es toujours celle que je connais, tu sais je t'ai chercher mainte et mainte fois j'ai même cru qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose

Clarke : je t'avais dit que sa irai pour moi même seule tu vois j'ai su me débrouiller

Bellamy : peut être mais j'ai besoin de toi tu te souviens~caresse sa joue~

Clarke : ce n'est plus le cas maintenant~sourit~

Bellamy : bien sur que si, je pourrais mourir pour toi sa non plus sa change pas ~l'embrasse en douceur~

Clarke~surprise finit par me reculer~ Bellamy je .. c'est impossible

Bellamy : rien nous retiens voyons

Clarke : je ne peux pas .. tu es mon ami, nous avons été proche c'est vrai mais

Bellamy : mais quoi ? Tu ne m'aime pas assez ?

Clarke : je t'aime comme un ami je suis désolé Bellamy mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir tu comprend

Bellamy : a cause d'elle c'est sa ?

Clarke : qui sa ?

Bellamy : ne fait pas l'innocente tu sais très bien de qui je parle et tu fais un erreur elle ne fera que te faire souffrir tu verra

Clarke : tu es en colère mais je suis libre de faire mes propres choix

Bellamy : alors je t'en donne un clair et net, je repart demain pour le camp soit tu viens et tu me prouve que tu tiens a moi soit je pars seule et tu me perds

Clarke : t'ai vraiment égoïste de me demandé sa, pars si tu en a envie je m'y obligera pas c'est clair aussi

Bellamy : très bien

Je sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte plus que furieux, j'étais profondément blessé par sa réaction mais le pire dans tout sa c'est que ma sœur avait raison, Clarke ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'entend, depuis des mois je me fais des film et je dois dire que sa fait mal a admettre. Je partis a ma chambre pour faire mon sac dès demain matin a la première heure je quitte cette ville de malheur

PDV Lexa

Après être passé voir Clarke et m'être assuré qu'elle allait bien j'avais vaqué a mes occupations comme d'habitude, je vis Indra pour parler un peu de la mission envoyée qui pour le moment ne donné pas de nouvelles, je continua ma route quand je fus interpeller par quelqu'un donc je me tourna

Lexa : Abby, je peux vous aider ?

Abby : c'est au sujet de ma fille

Lexa : oui qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Abby : je veux qu'elle rentre avec moi au camp Jaha

Lexa : eh bien dite le lui a elle

Abby : je lui ai déjà dis mais elle ne veux pas en entendre parler

Lexa : je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais changer quelque chose

Abby : elle vous écoutera vous

Lexa : vous vous trompez a ce sujet, Clarke ne m'écouterai pas le moins du monde et vous savez très bien pourquoi

Abby : je n'en suis pas sur non, essayez s'il vous plait, pour elle

Lexa : j'essayerai mais je ne vous promet rien, votre fille a beaucoup changé depuis son départ

Abby : je le sais mais sa place est avec les siens

Lexa : elle fait partie d'un clan maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment l'une des vôtres vous savez

Abby : ce qu'elle a traversé au Mont Weather l'a perdu tout simplement, elle reprendra ses esprits dès qu'elle sera rentrée

Lexa : je ne partage pas votre point de vue, Clarke sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait vous ne la forcerai a vous suivre la connaissant

Abby : nous verrons cela, parler lui c'est tout ce que je vous demande

Lexa : je le ferai

Abby : merci, je resterais sûrement quelque jours si cela ne vous dérange pas

Lexa : non vous êtes notre invitée

Abby : je vous remercie pour votre accueil

Lexa : c'est tout a fait normal

Abby : au revoir

Lexa : au revoir Abby

On poursuivit notre route chacune de notre coté, sa demande ne m'a pas surprise a dire vrai mais Clarke ne changera pas d'avis même si je lui parle, j'essayerai comme promis mais je doute que mes paroles n'ai de poids sur sa décision. En fin de journée alors que le soleil commencer a se coucher je me dirigea vers les portes de la ville en voyant un peu d'agitation

Lexa : Indra que se passe t-il ?

Indra : l'équipe de sauvetage est de revenu

Lexa : déjà ? Ils étaient attendu demain pourtant

Indra : la mission a été un succès, les prisonniers libérés ils sont désormais entre nos murs

Lexa : sont-ils vivant ? Blessé ?

Indra : quelque blessures mais par chance rien de grave et aucun mort

Lexa : bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, qu'ils soient pris en charge de suite

Indra : c'est déjà fait Heda tout est sous contrôle

Lexa : c'est du bon travail, l'équipe de sauvetage a été remarquable

Indra : je leur transmettrai

Lexa : vous avez tous mérité de vous reposer

Indra : bien Heda

Je la salua satisfaite de cette réussite, les nôtres été saufs, vivant au sein de notre ville c'était rassurant, un poids été enlevé maintenant. Avant de regagné ma demeure je m'arrêta chez Nyko qui m'a avertit que Clarke voulait me voir et comme je devais lui parler de la part de sa mère sa tombe bien, je frappa a sa porte et entra

Lexa : bonsoir Clarke

Clarke : oh bonsoir, tu es venue c'est gentil

Lexa : tu a demandé a me voir alors c'est normal que je vienne, qui y'a-t-il ?

Clarke : oui c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais

Lexa : a quel propos ?

Clarke : de tout, du Mont Weather, de ce que j'ai vécu durant mon périple, de mes amis,de toi ~la regarde~

Lexa : je sais Clarke, je suis en grande partie responsable de tout cela, c'est ma trahison qui t'a poussé a partir loin des tiens, ton enlèvement aussi c'est ma faute, et oui je m'en veux parce que je tiens a toi mais j'ai dû sauver mon peuple avant tout ~la regarde sincère~

Clarke : je t'en voulais terriblement de cette trahison, je ne comprenais pas que tu n'est pas suivis le plan

Lexa : mes sentiments doivent passé en dernier

Clarke : je l'ai compris, en ayant connu ton peuple au sein du clan qui m'a accueillit et ici a Polis, tu te bat pour eux, pour leur sécurité et leur survie, être Heda, Commandant de tout un peuple, doit être une tâche pas tout les jours facile même si tu es bien entouré

Lexa : tu as raison ce n'est pas simple loin de la et heureusement j'ai de fidèle guerriers a mes cotés pour m'aider a tenir mon rôle au mieux et je les remercie pour cela

Clarke : je dois dire qu'ils tiennent très bien leur rôle également, ils sont tous prêt a donner leur vie pour toi

Lexa : bien entendu mais il me manquera toujours une présence a mes cotés, celle qui saura me soutenir et m'aimer malgré tout

Clarke : je suis sur que tu la trouvera

Lexa : je l'ai déjà trouvé sauf qu'elle va repartir d'un jour a l'autre avec son peuple et qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un

Clarke : tu te trompe, elle ne va pas repartir et elle n'a personne, sa mère a bien essayer mais rien ne la fera changer d'avis ce qu'elle veut c'est rester ici a Polis

Lexa : j'aimerais tellement que tu es raison

Sans que je m'y attende Clarke s'est rapproché de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, sous l'effet de surprise je ne réagis pas de suite et elle se recula comme gêné, elle regrette déjà ...

* * *

 _Et c'est le clap de fin pour ce chapitre:p alors verdict pour ce chapitre ? Passage Clarke avec sa mère, Octavia et Bellamy ? Et surtout Lexa avec ce final ? je coupe au mauvais moment c'est vrai donc il faudra patienté ^^ en attendant j'attends vos avis bien entendu bisous a tous a la semaine prochaine:)_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjours a tous, me revoilà pour la suite de cette aventure que je partage avec vous et qui chaque semaine vous ravi ^^ Dans ce chapitre pas trop d'action mais sa viendra vous inquiétez pas;)_

 _J'ai une chose a dire c'est Heda is Back ! Ma Lexa enfin apparu dans la saison 3 quel bonheur ! Je sais pas si vous avez fait mais l'épisode de demain promet ^^_

 _Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore mille merci pour votre soutien:)_

 _Réponse au Review :_

 _Kayliah : Je sais mais comme on dit le suspense fait vivre alors:) Pour le moment Costia se fait un peu oublier je dois dire, quand au baiser Lexa l'attendais mais elle a aussi peur que Clarke repartent a nouveau loin de Polis c'est pas facile:)_

 _camelia : je sais je sais oui je vous fait attendre 1 semaine sur cette fin c'est horrible de ma part mais sa fait partit du jeu et je suis sur que la suite vous plaira du moins je l'espère ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

PDV Clarke

J'étais dans ma chambre après avoir pris un bon repas et un bon bain je me sentais mieux, j'avais demandé a Nyko de faire venir Lexa si possible, je voulais lui parler d'une chose importante. Elle avait pu venir peu de temps après, on n'a vraiment parler de ces derniers mois, je comprenais ses choix, cette ville, ce peuple, elle doit les protéger. J'ai fini par me rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser, c'est elle qui fut surprise cette fois, je me recula pour voir sa réaction et je vis de la peine, de la confusion, elle croit que je regrette mon geste ? Pas une seconde

Clarke : Lexa je

Lexa~la coupe dans sa phrase~ je sais tu regrette

Clarke : bien sur que non Lexa regarde moi

Lexa ~la regarde~ je t'ai fait trop de mal

Clarke : c'est vrai mais il est temps d'avancer tu ne crois pas ?

Lexa : c'est toi qui me dit sa ? C'est un piège ?

Clarke : je t'assure que non, je suis sincère Lexa, j'ai fuis mes sentiments mais maintenant j'en es assez de me battre, au fond de moi ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est être avec toi mais ma fierté m'empêcher de l'admettre~la regarde a mon tour~

Lexa : et Bellamy ?

Clarke : quoi Bellamy ?

Lexa : vous êtes proches, sa se ressens il ferai n'importe quoi pour toi

Clarke : c'est un ami c'est tout, mais je te l'accorde il voulait plus il m'a même embrassé mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux

Lexa : il ne doit pas très bien le prendre je suppose

Clarke : en effet il compte repartir demain

Lexa : tu va repartir aussi ?

Clarke : tu n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

Lexa : tout le monde veut que tu rentre la bas

Clarke : je suis libre de mes choix peut importe si eux ne sont pas d'accord, je ne suis plus celle qu'ils ont connu

Lexa : alors tu reste ?

Clarke : sha, kom yu ~sourit~ (oui, avec toi)

Lexa : ogeda gon otaim ~sourit~( ensemble pour toujours)

Clarke : gon otaim, ai hod yu in Leska (pour toujours, je t'aime Lexa)

Lexa : yu laik ain Klark ( tu es mienne Clarke)

Pour toute réponse a cette phrase je l'embrassa a nouveau et cette fois elle y répondit, c'était un baiser doux, léger, amoureux, je sais que notre relation sera sûrement semer d'embûche mais je me sens prête a tout affronter a ses côtés. Après ce baiser on se retrouva front contre front durant quelque minutes juste comme sa sans dire un mot

Clarke : je dois aller voir Bellamy

Lexa : non reste, ne brise pas ce moment

Clarke : on n'en aura encore beaucoup des moments comme celui là, c'est mon ami j'aimerais pas qu'il parte en ayant la haine contre moi

Lexa : il ne voudra pas entendre raison

Clarke : au moins j'aurais essayer et j'aurais les pensées plus légère

Lexa : je comprend oui

Clarke : ne m'en veux pas je dois le faire..

Lexa : je t'en veux pas, va y

Clarke : on se revoit demain ?

Lexa : oui, en attendant repose toi bien cette nuit et ne tarde pas a rentrer

Clarke : promis j'en ai pas pour longtemps, passe une bonne nuit toi aussi

On sortit toutes les deux de la chambre, je dis a Nyko que je revenais d'ici quelques minutes et Lexa le salua avec respect. On fit un bout de chemin ensemble puis elle partit a ses appartements alors que je marcha vers la chambre de Bellamy, une fois arriver devant la porte je toqua doucement puis entra

Bellamy : tu peux ressortir de suite

Clarke : on peut au moins parler quand même

Bellamy : t'a changer d'avis ? Tu repart avec moi ?

Clarke : non je ..

Bellamy~la coupe direct~ alors on n'a rien a se dire

Clarke : arrête de faire l'entêté et écoute moi a la fin

Bellamy : je me fiche de ce que tu peux dire, tu l'a choisit elle, elle la traîtresse et que tu sois disant détesté je te rappel

Clarke : oui je l'ai détesté, haït même mais j'ai compris ses choix, ce qu'elle été pour son peuple et oui je lui pardonne, oui je veux rester ici, oui je l'aime, je suis désolé que tout cela te fasse de la peine mais te faire espérer n'arrangerait rien et tu le sais

Bellamy : alors quoi ? Sa me fait mal je le cache pas, je pensais que j'étais important pour toi mais j'ai eu tort

Clarke : tu es mon ami Bellamy, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas comme tu l'entends que tu ne compte pas

Bellamy : pour moi si, j'ai besoin de temps Clarke alors ne viens pas demain je veux pas te voir, je veux de la distance pendant un moment

Clarke : je comprend oui et je ne viendrais pas mais prend soin de toi s'il te plaît

Bellamy : avec le temps on verra sa

Je n'insiste pas plus longtemps et ressort de sa chambre quand même un peu triste de la tournure des choses mais je le comprend c'est normal. Je retourna chez Nyko et alla directement dans ma chambre me mettre au lit, je m'endormis en peu de temps épuisé. Quand je me réveilla le soleil été déjà bien haut, il devait être dans les 10-11 heures, je me leva et prit de quoi déjeuner avant d'aller faire un tour tranquillement, c'est là que je vis ma mère sur la plage, je décida de la rejoindre

PDV Bellamy

Enfin je vais partir de cette maudite ville, il été encore tôt et tant mieux au moins je ne verrais pas Clarke, je pris mon sac où j'avais mis mes affaires et sortit de la chambre. En sortant dehors je croisa cette chère Lexa mais passa mon chemin autant pas aggraver les choses, je marcha jusqu'au portes de la ville et y vit ma sœur

Octavia : alors tu pars c'est décidé ?

Bellamy : c'est mieux comme sa mais on se reverra tu viendra au camp quand tu pourra

Octavia : c'est pas la question, tu fuis là

Bellamy : tu sais pas de quoi tu parle alors arrête

Octavia : t'a parlé avec Clarke au moins ?

Bellamy : oui et tu avais raison elle ne m'aime pas, si je pars c'est pour oublier tout sa tu peux comprendre non ?

Octavia : bien sur que oui, je suis désolé tu sais

Bellamy : j'ai besoin de temps c'est tout

Octavia : tu crois que tu pourra la reconsidéré comme une amie ?

Bellamy : je peux pas te le dire maintenant seul le temps nous le dira

Octavia : tu as raison de le prendre comme sa parce que je sais qu'au fond tu en bave et que tu prends beaucoup sur toi

Bellamy : c'est certain c'est pour sa que rentré au camp m'aidera a faire le vide de tout sa

Octavia : j'en suis sur, mais tu rentre seul ?

Bellamy : je suis un grand garçon ne t'en fait pas pour moi

Octavia : quand même on sait jamais

Lincoln~venant d'arriver~ je peux t'accompagner Bellamy

Bellamy : non non tu as du travail ici

Lincoln : pas avant ce soir et puis sa rassurerai ta sœur

Octavia : tout a fait, aller dit oui sa te coûte rien

Bellamy : bon d'accord on sera entre hommes

Lincoln : c'est une bonne façon de voir les choses oui, je vais préparer les chevaux~sourit et y va~

Bellamy : bon c'est le moment des au revoir ptite sœur

Octavia : des au revoir oui mais pas des adieux

Bellamy : bien entendu, tu va me manquer ~la prend dans mes bras~

Octavia : toi aussi tu va me manquer ~le serre dans mes bras~ et fait moi plaisir soit un Blake et rebondit, trouve une fille qui te mérite vraiment et soit heureux

Bellamy : je vais essayer, quand a toi continue a être cette jeune femme merveilleuse et épanouie

Octavia : c'est juré

Bellamy : a bientôt

Octavia : a bientôt et bonne route

Je l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoins Lincoln avant de monter sur le cheval et de le suivre a travers le sentier qui m'éloignai de cette ville, c'est étrange mais je me sentais déjà plus léger au fils des kilomètres

Bellamy : c'est sympa de ta part de m'accompagner

Lincoln : c'est normal on es ami non ?

Bellamy : oui bien sur, et je voulais te remercier pour ma sœur

Lincoln : tu l'a déjà fait et je te l'ai dit elle est faite pour cela, c'est une battante et une femme superbe

Bellamy : c'est vrai qu'elle n'ai plus du tout la même que sur l'arche

Lincoln : être venue sur Terre c'est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé

Bellamy : oui puisqu'elle t'a rencontré et qu'elle a maintenant sa place ici

Lincoln : elle a su faire sa place elle même tu sais

Bellamy : avec ton soutien, j'ai confiance en toi tu a fait tes preuves je sais que tu prends soin d'elle en mon absence

Lincoln : je le ferais tu peux en être sur, elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais

Bellamy : tu pourra la rassurer une fois au camp je remonterai la pente

Lincoln : je lui dirai , elle se sentira mieux aussi

Bellamy : tout a fait

On continua notre route, rien a signaler durant le trajet, Lincoln s'arrêta au la porte du camp et me salua avant de repartir, de mon coté je lui avais laissé le cheval et été repartit dans mes quartiers tranquillement pour disons commencer une nouvelle vie loin de Clarke

PDV Abby

Après une nuit plus ou moins reposante je me leva tôt et me prépara avant de sortir non sans manger un petit quelque chose, je me dirigea vers la maison de Nyko pour voir ma fille, une fois devant la porte je toqua quelque coups avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre

Abby : bonjours je viens voir Clarke

Nyko : bonjours, elle dort encore mais entrez

Abby : merci ~entre donc~

Nyko : votre fille a besoin de repos

Abby : bien sur et il es encore tôt, comment va-t-elle ?

Nyko : mieux, elle récupère bien je dois dire

Abby : et ses blessures ?

Nyko : elles cicatrises peu a peu et bien proprement

Abby : cela grâce a vos soins

Nyko : exactement mais je ne fais que mon travail

Abby : c'est vrai mais c'est différent de nos méthodes

Nyko : vous avez la technologie et nous le savoir ancestrale

Abby : j'aimerais voir votre savoir, elles sont efficaces

Nyko : si vous voulez, j'ai quelques personnes a soigner ce matin, vous pouvez m'accompagner

Abby : avec plaisir mais Clarke ? Elle va rester seule ?

Nyko : vous la verrez dans la journée, quand elle sera réveiller et il y a des gardes autour de la maison vous pouvez être sereine de ce coté là

Abby : bien alors dans ce cas je viens avec vous

Nyko : suivez moi Abby

On ressortit de la maison, je vis bien ces gardes ce qui me rassura pour ma fille. Je suivis donc Nyko dans ses différentes consultation si on peut dire sa comme sa, je regardais ses méthodes de soins avec curiosité et intérêt avec l'accord du malade bien sur, ensuite on marcha jusqu'à la plage

Abby : vos technique de soins sont vraiment stupéfiante

Nyko : différente des vôtres ?

Abby : certaines oui et d'autres que nous n'avons pas

Nyko : notamment ?

Abby : vous utilisez beaucoup des plantes j'ai remarqué

Nyko : oui en effet elles ont beaucoup d'effet bénéfique, on peut les utiliser pour des pommades, des potions et même dans les repas en tant que remède naturel

Abby : je trouve cela fascinant

Nyko : cela n'est pas difficile je pourrais vous enseigner cela a l'occasion

Abby : ce ne sera pas de refus merci beaucoup

Nyko : je vais rentrer, vous voulez m'accompagner et voir votre fille ? Vous pourrez manger avec nous

Abby : non je vais resté ici je n'ai pas faim et dites a Clarke que je la verrait tout a l'heure merci de votre offre

Nyko : bien je lui dirai bonne journée a vous

Abby : a vous aussi

Je marcha vers le bord de plage alors que Nyko été parti chez lui, je m'assis face a l'océan, plongeant dans mes réflexions, pensant a ma fille, a notre vie depuis qu'on est ici sur Terre, a notre avenir aussi.. Je n'entendis même pas ma fille qui d'ailleurs m'avait rejoins et c'était assise a coté de moi

Clarke : maman ?

Abby : oh ma chérie tu es là je t'ai pas entendu arrivé

Clarke : tout va bien ? Nyko m'a dit que tu été là alors je suis venu

Abby : oui mais toi ? Comment tu va aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : comme tu peux constater sa va bien maman ne t'en fait pas

Abby : oui je le vois et tant mieux sa me rassure

Clarke : tu sais envoyer Lexa me parler pour me convaincre de partir avec toi c'était pas malin

Abby : je voulais juste qu'elle te parle tu l'écoute mieux que nous tous

Clarke : pas forcément, maman je sais prendre mes décisions toute seule et si je reste ici c'est mon choix tu comprends

Abby : je comprend oui, je ne te forcerai pas a venir avec moi même si je pourrais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiétai pour ma ptite fille ~sourit~

Clarke : tout ira bien Polis est une ville sûr tu a pu le voir par toi même ~sourit~

Abby : oui tu as raison et puis je suis sûr qu'on veillera très bien sur toi

Clarke : tout a fait et j'ai plein de choses a découvrir dans cette ville

Abby : tu verra sa vaut le coup pour le peu que j'ai vu c'est une ville surprenante

Clarke : je te crois sur parole et j'ai hâte de parcourir les rues et voir de nouvelles choses

Abby : j'en suis certaine ma chérie quand a moi je vais repartir au camp demain matin

Clarke : déjà ? Tu reste pas 2-3 jours de plus ?

Abby : cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je suis là et en tant que Chancelière je dois être la bas

Clarke : oui bien sur et puis je viendrai te voir ou tu reviendra on verra

Abby : absolument Polis n'est qu'a quelques heures du camp après tout

Clarke : c'est vrai je te raccompagne ?

Abby : bien sur ma chérie

On se releva et on remonta la plage tranquillement avant de marcher vers la maison du commandant, ma fille décida d'aller voir Octavia alors j'entra a l'intérieur et alla dans ma chambre faire mes affaires. Le lendemain je me leva et alla prendre mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller chercher mon sac et de le mettre a l'entrée, puis je demanda a parler a Lexa, on me dit de l'attendre ce que je fis patiemment

PDV Lexa

Ma journée avait commencer tôt ce matin, je n'avais pas revu Clarke depuis ce fameux baiser dans sa chambre chez Nyko elle devait passé du temps avec sa mère c'est normal, du coup je me concentré sur mon rôle, ce matin je me suis entraîner avec Indra puis j'ai moi même entraîner les seconds, qui je dois admettre font des progrès remarquable. En fin de journée je regagna ma demeure pour me reposer un peu quand on m'annonça que la mère de Clarke voulait me parler, je la reçu bien évidemment et la fit mener sur le grand balcon

Abby : bonjours Lexa ou Heda

Lexa : entre nous vous pouvez m'appelez Lexa il n'y a pas de soucis, vous vouliez me parler ?

Abby : d'accord, en effet je repart pour le camp Jaha d'ici une petite heure et avant de partir je voulais vous parlez seule a seule

Lexa : je comprend oui, de votre fille j'imagine

Abby : c'est exact, je suis sa mère et j'aimerais être sur qu'en partant elle soit ici en sécurité

Lexa : vous pouvez être rassuré je veillerai sur elle

Abby : et si elle décide de repartir dans son clan ? Vous ne pourrez pas la surveiller

Lexa : elle ne partira pas croyez moi ce qu'elle veut c'est rester a Polis elle me l'a dis clairement

Abby : si vous le dîtes je vous fait confiance, je sais que Clarke est importante pour vous et que vous ferrez tout pour qu'elle soit en sécurité

Lexa : vous avez parfaitement raison je veillerai personnellement a son bien être et sa sécurité

Abby : vous comptez beaucoup pour elle aussi je le sais, ne la décevez pas je vous en pris

Lexa : vous pouvez me faire confiance je ne la décevrai pas

Abby : bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci de m'avoir reçu, une longue route m'attend

Lexa : c'est la moindre des choses, je vais vous faire escorter jusqu'à votre camp c'est plus sûr

Abby : merci beaucoup, a bientôt Lexa

Lexa : a bientôt Abby

Je la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et ordonna que plusieurs guerriers l'escortent jusqu'au camp, après m'être assuré que tout été en ordre je monta dans mes appartements, un peu de repos me ferait pas de mal je dois dire et je m'en donne pas souvent l'occasion mais je le vis bien. J'entra dans ma chambre sans me douter que Clarke m'y attendais, je la vis quand je me tourna après avoir fermer la porte, si elle été là ce n'était pas pour rien, pourvu qu'elle n'est pas changer d'avis ...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre .. je sais que sa bouge pas beaucoup mais sa fait partie de l'histoire c'est bien d'avoir du calme quand même ^^ alors a votre avis pourquoi Clarke veut la voir ? Bien ou mal ? J'attends vos impressions bien sur dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez:) je vous dis a la semaine prochaine bisous bisous a tous_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien je suis ravie de vous retrouver comme tout les mercredis ^^ un peu moins de commentaires cette semaine sans doute a cause des vacances:)_

 _Alors pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 3 je n'est qu'une chose a dire c'est qu'il est de loin le plus explosif de la saison ^^ Ma Lexa dans toute sa splendeur quoi et les scènes Clexa juste sublime sa promet pour l'épisode de demain et la suite même on va être en haleine ^^_

 _Sur tout cela je vous laisse a la lecture de la suite de notre aventure;)_

 _Pour kayliah : merci pour ton commentaire je suis bien sur ravie que sa t'ai plut;) Pourquoi Clarke est venue la voir eh bien tu aura la réponse dans la suite, quand au sujet Costia sa risque de traîner un peu tu verra par la suite ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

PDV Clarke

Aujourd'hui est une journée qui promet longue, je m'étais lever tôt pour aller voir Aria qui allait partir d'un instant a l'autre, quand j'arrive sur place, ils préparaient les chevaux

Aria : Clarke j'ai cru que tu viendrai pas ~sourit~

Clarke : je n'allais pas rater ton départ voyons, je suis largement rétablis ~sourit~ alors prêt a rentrer ?

Aria : oui mais triste que tu ne vienne pas avec nous

Clarke : oh tu sais je pourrais toujours venir mais désormais ma place est ici

Aria : avec Heda n'es-ce pas ?

Clarke : tu as tout a fait raison

Aria : alors tu lui a dis ce que tu ressentais ? Es-ce qu'elle l'a bien pris ?

Clarke : oui j'ai fini par lui dire et je crois qu'elle n'attendais que sa, elle été soulagé d'entendre que je tenais a elle et que je l'aimais

Aria : alors c'est réciproque bien entendu

Clarke : bien sur oui et je sais qu'être a ces côtés ne sera pas toujours facile mais je m'en sens capable

Aria : c'est vrai mais si tu t'en sens capable alors tout ira bien

Clarke : merci Aria, on se revoit vite promis

Aria : tu as intérêt fille du ciel~amusé~

Clarke : dis bonjours a la bande de ma part ~rit~

Aria:sa sera fait sans faute

Delano : je suis content que tu sois seine est sauve Clarke, prend soin de toi surtout

Clarke : vous pouvez compter sur moi

Delano : je n'en doute pas ~sourit~ a bientôt

Clarke : a bientôt

Après une dernière accolade avec Aria elle monta sur son cheval puis suivit Delano et les autres du clan, une fois qu'ils furent en dehors de mon champ de vision je regagne alors la ville. Je vis aussi ma mère repartir un peu plus loin escorté par des guerriers, au moins Lexa la fait protéger sa me rassure, puis je parti chez Octavia où on s'installa au salon

Clarke : alors quoi de beau ?

Octavia : oh pas grand chose tu sais

Clarke : tes tours de garde ? Tes missions ?

Octavia : c'est calme ces temps ci, après les jeux je crois que Azgeda s'est éteins un peu

Clarke : pour mieux nous frapper

Octavia : c'est une supposition , Indra envois parfois des espions pour voir ce qui se passe la bas

Clarke : au moins a la moindre alerte on sera averti

Octavia : tout a fait, d'ailleurs tu a parler a Lexa de tu sais qui ?

Clarke : bien sur que non

Octavia : je te le répète mais tu devrais

Clarke : tu m'imagine aller la voir et lui balancer « tiens je t'ai pas dis mais celle qui m'a enlever c'est ton premier amour et elle est un peu cinglée maintenant » non mais franchement

Octavia : si Costia débarque et qu'elle la voit crois moi sa sera pire

Clarke : elle ne viendra pas

Octavia : tu veux t'en convaincre toi même, tu sais j'ai vu mon frère avant qu'il parte et il m'a tout dit

Clarke : je sais qu'il l'a très mal pris je voulais pas lui faire du mal mais j'avais pas le choix je pouvais pas continuer comme sa

Octavia : c'est ce que je lui ai dis et t'en fait pas il finira par oublier cette histoire il a besoin de temps

Clarke : j'espère qu'il saura me pardonner

Octavia : tu l'a bien fait pour Lexa

Clarke : c'est vrai oui

Octavia : alors tu l'aime vraiment, elle te le rend bien au moins j'espère

Clarke : pour le moment oui enfin on s'est juste embrassé et on s'est pas vraiment revu depuis

Octavia : tu ferai mieux d'aller la voir

Clarke : tu crois ? J'ai peur de pas pouvoir la regarder en face

Octavia : oui je crois et pour ce soir ne pense plus a tout sa, ne pense qu'a vous deux, oublie Costia est tout le reste, pour une soirée tu peux te le permettre

Clarke : c'est vrai tu as raison

Octavia : j'ai toujours raison ~amusé~

Clarke : bien sur ~rit~

On resta un moment a parler de tout et de rien, j'avais vraiment retrouver mon amie, la Octavia des débuts, a laquelle je me confie et inversement. Ensuite je reparti vers la demeure de Lexa, j'entra et traversa le grand hall et monta les marche menant aux appartement de celle ci, je demanda a l'attendre dans sa chambre donc un garde m'y fit entrée et j'attendis patiemment

PDV Lexa

Après le départ d'Abby j'étais resté un bon moment sur le balcon a réfléchir a ses paroles, je compte bien tenir ma promesse et veiller sur Clarke. Je finis par regagner mes quartiers plonger dans mes pensées, j'entre donc dans ma chambre machinalement et quand je me tourna qui je vois, Clarke qui semble m'attendre

Lexa : Clarke ? Il y a un problème ?

Clarke : non tout va bien, je dois venir te voir que si il y a un soucis ? ~amusé~

Lexa : non voyons je voulais juste savoir si tout aller bien ~sourit~

Clarke : eh bien maintenant tu le sais, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lexa : dans l'ensemble oui et toi ? Sa fait déjà quelque jour qu'on ne s'est pas revu

Clarke : oui aussi journée banal, c'est vrai oui tu m'en veux ?

Lexa : bien sur que non mais tu m'a manqué tu sais

Clarke : toi aussi je dois bien l'avouer

Lexa : tu accepterai de dîner avec moi ?

Clarke : avec plaisir même

Lexa : bien laisse moi juste 1 heure pour me doucher et je suis toute a toi

Clarke : 1 heure commandant pas une minute de plus

Elle m'embrassa avant de sortir de ma chambre, on n'est a dire vrai pas vraiment ensemble encore et j'ai l'impression que sa fait des mois qu'elle est là c'est dingue. Je me lave et change de vêtement avant de descendre au grand salon pour y retrouver Clarke qui visiblement c'était changé aussi

Clarke : vous avez fait vite Heda

Lexa : je n'allais pas faire attendre trop longtemps une aussi belle jeune fille voyons

Clarke : sa aurait été déplacé en effet

Lexa : si tu veux bien me suivre c'est par ici

Clarke : avec joie

Je la mena au patio de ma cour privée, une table été installé et tout été prêt pour le dîner, c'était une sorte de petit jardin, mon endroit a moi où personne ne viens me déranger, en tout cas elle semblait émerveillé par tout sa

Clarke : c'est vraiment magnifique ici

Lexa : c'est mon petit havre de paix disons tu peux y venir quand tu le veux

Clarke : c'est gentil merci beaucoup

Lexa : pour l'heure dînons ~sourit~

Clarke : je meurs de faim sa tombe bien ~sourit m'installant a table~

Lexa~m'installe aussi~ Mira em sanch beja ( Mira le repas s'il te plait)

Mira : sha Heda ~file~

Clarke : qu'a tu a me proposer de bon ?

Lexa : c'est du bœuf avec des légumes, tout viens des fermiers de la ville bien sur

Clarke : alors on va se régaler

Mira~pose le plat et les sert poliment avant de me retirer plus loin~

Clarke : eh bien bon appétit

Lexa : a toi aussi

On commence a manger tranquillement, profitant de la présence l'une de l'autre, être seule n'est pas toujours facile a vivre et encore plus en étant Heda

Clarke : et qu'es-ce qui va se passer alors ? Pour nous deux je veux dire

Lexa : eh bien nous sommes ensemble non ?

Clarke : oui mais c'est officiel ?

Lexa : envers mon peuple tu veux dire

Clarke : oui voilà

Lexa : non je préfère qu'on garde notre relation secrète pour le moment

Clarke : t'a honte de moi sa fait plaisir

Lexa : bien sur que non je veux juste te protéger, avec ce qui se passe avec Azgeda sa serait leur ouvrir grand la porte si on venait a savoir que tu es ma compagne

Clarke : tout le monde le sait, tout le monde a vu qu'on été proche et sa depuis un moment, je ne vois pas en quoi attendre changera les choses

Lexa : il vaut mieux qu'ils est des doutes que des affirmations, laisse moi un peu de temps, je te promets que sa sera bientôt officiel aux yeux de tout mon peuple

Clarke : d'accord je te laisse un peu de temps mais ne me met pas a l'écart tu sais que j'apprécierais pas

Lexa : oh sa je le sais et ne t'en fait pas ce ne sera pas le cas~sourit~

Clarke : bien ~sourit~ donc si je comprend bien pour le moment on est amie c'est tout

Lexa : on peut dire sa oui, en public du moins mais dans ses murs libre a toi

Clarke : c'est bon a savoir

Elle me regarda en souriant avant de finir son assiette et j'en fis autant, le dîner fut réussit, c'est la première fois qu'ont se retrouver en tête a tête c'est pas rien après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je la mène ensuite a sa chambre comme elle loge désormais dans ma demeure

Lexa : tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans la grande armoire, si tu as besoin d'autre chose tu as Mira a disposition

Clarke : d'accord sa ira très bien je suis sur cette chambre est parfaite

Lexa : alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit

Clarke : bonne nuit a toi aussi

Avant de partir dans ma chambre on échangea un doux baiser, moi Heda de tout les peuples ai-je droit au bonheur ? On dirait bien que oui du moins je l'espère. Arrivé dans ma chambre je me changea pour la nuit et me mit au lit

PDV Clarke

Cette soirée s'est vraiment bien passé, c'est dans ses moment là qu'on voit Lexa être vraiment elle même, sans ce masque de Heda qu'elle doit porter a longueur de journée. Je me changea pour la nuit en mettant un tunique qu'il y avait dans l'armoire puis direction mon lit. Mais les minutes défilèrent sans que je ne trouve le sommeil, je me leva et alla dans la chambre de Lexa espérant ne pas la réveiller

Lexa : entrer

Clarke : c'est moi je te dérange pas ?

Lexa : oh non ne t'en fait pas, il y a un soucis~me redresse~

Clarke : non tout va bien c'est juste que j'arrive pas a dormir~sourit~

Lexa : quelque chose te tourmente alors ? Viens t'asseoir ~sourit~

Clarke : non rien de spécial pourtant ~viens m'asseoir sur le lit~ je pense seulement a ma vie en général

Lexa : je vois oui

Clarke : sans certains événement de ma vie je serai pas là aujourd'hui, ni avec toi

Lexa : tu as raison, tu veux bien me raconter ? Comment tu t'ai retrouver a arriver sur Terre, si tu le veux bien sur

Clarke : si c'est a toi que je le raconte je m'en sens capable

Lexa : installe toi près de moi

Clarke : d'accord ~me met a coté d'elle sur le lit~

Lexa : je t'écoute

Clarke : tout a vraiment commencer a l'exécution de mon père, a ce moment là l'air sur l'arche se raréfier, le chancelier qui n'était pas ma mère mais Thélonius ne voulait rien dire et sacrifier une partie des nôtre

Lexa : et ton père ne voulait pas c'est cela ?

Clarke : non en effet, il voulait que tout le monde sache la vérité mais pour les responsables de l'arche c'était pas acceptable alors pour régler le problème si on peut dire il l'ont envoyé hors de la station ..

Lexa : je suis désolé sa n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ~prend sa main dans la mienne~

Clarke : c'est vrai .. j'en ai beaucoup a ma mère qui n'avais rien fait pour empêcher sa, j'ai décidé de diffuser l'enregistrement de mon père pour que toute l'arche soit au courant et sa m'a valu d'être emprisonner

Lexa : la vie sur l'arche devait être bien différente de la nôtre

Clarke : si tu savais .. la décision de nous envoyer sur Terre, nous 100 prisonniers a été décidé un peu plus tard, bien sur on n'avais peur de ce qui nous attendais, déjà on pouvais mourir avant même d'arriver et ensuite une fois ici qu'es-ce qu'on allait trouver, tout sa on n'a dû le découvrir bien vite

Lexa : sa fait beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps, tu as été vraiment courageuse tu sais

Clarke : je sais je n'ai pas eu le choix, ici on n'a dû survivre parce qu'on été pas le bienvenue

Lexa : les Natifs bien sur a cet époque j'étais le second d'Anya comme tu le sais j'en avais entendu parler, d'un groupe de personne vêtue comme ceux du Mont Weather, sa ne passais pas inaperçu pour nous

Clarke : et nous on ne savais pas que la Terre été habiter tu imagines notre surprise, on n'a dû faire face, essayer de comprendre et la suite tu le connais

Lexa : oui en effet et aujourd'hui tu es là a mes côtés~caresse sa joue~

Clarke : c'est vrai ~la regarde~ et toi ? Qu'elle est ton histoire ? Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est que tu été le second d'Anya et maintenant Heda

Lexa : ma vie n'est guère passionnante

Clarke : s'il te plaît je veux savoir moi, raconte moi

Lexa : si tu insiste très bien je vais te raconter

Clarke : je t'écoute ~sourit~

Lexa : J'ai passé mon enfance dans un village non loin d'ici, je suis fille unique donc mes parents se sont consacrés a moi, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été malheureuse

Clarke : c'est sur qu'on n'a vécu une enfance bien différente l'une de l'autre

Lexa : exactement, j'ai donc grandi jusqu'à atteindre mes 12 ans c'est là que j'ai commencer a m'entraîner, Indra m'a repéré a ce moment là et m'a prise sous son aile pour faire de moi une vraie guerrière

Clarke : elle a très bien réussit

Lexa : je lui dois beaucoup oui, si j'ai atteins un tel niveau c'est bien grâce a elle et j'ai pu devenir le second d'Anya a tout juste 16ans c'était un immense honneur

Clarke : j'ai peu connu Anya mais je savais que c'était une personne vraiment bien

Lexa : elle l'était oui, elle a su me forger et aujourd'hui j'espère qu'elle est fière de moi

Clarke : je suis sûr qu'elle l'ai Lexa même si elle doit pester que tu sois amoureuse de moi ~amusé~

Lexa : la connaissant oui mais elle s'y fera ~amusé~

Clarke : sa t'ennuie si je reste dormir avec toi ?

Lexa : non pas du tout tu as l'air fatigué c'est vrai

Clarke : toi aussi

Je me redressa légèrement afin de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et de m'allonger a ces côtés, je dois avouer que je ne mis vraiment pas beaucoup de temps a m'endormir. Je me réveilla le lendemain matin par les mines rayons de soleil traversant la chambre, me redresse et voit que Lexa n'est plus là, pour finalement sortir de l'autre pièce

Lexa : bon matin Clarke, a tu bien dormi ?

Clarke : bonjours, oui très bien et toi ? Il est quelle heure ?

Lexa : oui bien aussi, il est environ 9 heures mais tu peux rester encore au lit si tu veux

Clarke : sa ira mais où tu va toi ?

Lexa : je dois rejoindre Indra, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, si tu veux je te retrouve après

Clarke : d'accord, je veux bien, tu me fera un peu visiter Polis ~sourit~

Lexa : on fait comme sa, Mira a préparer de quoi prendre ton petit déjeuner

Clarke : c'est gentil, a tout a l'heure alors

Lexa : a tout a l'heure

Clarke : Lexa

Lexa : oui ?

Clarke : ai hod yu in ~sourit~

Lexa : me seintaim Clarke ~sourit~

Après m'avoir embrassé sur ces quelques mots elle partit de son coté, pour ma part je me prépara tranquillement avant de descendre dans le grand salon et de prendre mon petit déjeuner comme prévue

PDV Lexa

Ce matin j'ai eu droit a une très belle image pour un réveil, celle de Clarke endormie, elle été magnifique, l'air apaisée, sereine, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester a la regarder mais peut importe, j'avais quand même finis par me lever et me préparer avant de la retrouver réveillé et lui promettre de revenir très vite. Je retrouva Indra aux portes de la ville, les blessés été maintenant rétablis et vont repartir d'une minutes a l'autre

Indra : Commandant ils sont prêt a partir

Lexa : bien , les escortes sont prête également ?

Indra : tout a fait oui

Lexa : excellent ~va les voir~ je suis soulagé de vous voir tous remis sur pieds et prêt a regagner vos clans, je vous souhaite a tous un bon retour

Indra : des guerriers vont vous accompagner dans vos différents clans, une mesure de précautions

Lexa : absolument ~les salut avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route~

Indra : ils ne devraient pas rencontrer de problème, les escortent choisiront des chemins discrets

Lexa : bien, et Azgeda ?

Indra : pour le moment il semblerait que tout soit calme de leur côté mais nous surveillons tout de même

Lexa : leur souhait de ne plus faire partie de la coalition est pourtant certain

Indra : même si ils lancent une attaque on en sera informé

Lexa : cela nous laisse le temps pour entraîner encore plus nos guerriers, allège les gardes, qu'elles durent un peu plus longtemps avec moins de roulement

Indra : ce sera fait dès aujourd'hui

Lexa : bien

Je repartit ensuite laissant a Indra le soins de gérer les gardes, je marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ma demeure et y entra, je demanda a Mira où se trouver Clarke, elle me dit dans ma cour alors j'y alla et la vit en train de dessiner

Lexa : tu dessine vraiment bien

Clarke~sursaute~ tu m'a fait peur

Lexa : excuse moi ~sourit~

Clarke : on ne surprend jamais un artiste dans son œuvre ~sourit~

Lexa : ah oui ? Je note pour la prochaine fois dans ce cas

Clarke : alors tu as fini pour ce matin ? ~range mon dessin~

Lexa : oui j'ai la journée pour toi maintenant

Clarke : chouette alors que faisons nous ?

Lexa : je te propose de visiter un peu la ville et ensuite une petite balade a cheval ~sourit~

Clarke : je suis partante ~sourit~

Lexa : alors en avant

Clarke : je te suis

Je l'aida a se relever puis on sortit de la cour puis de la maison, je l'emmena du coté Sud de la ville pour aujourd'hui, lui montre le marché et l'artisanat elle semblait très intrigué par tout sa, il y a certainement plein de chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans le clan qui l'avait recueillit. Ensuite ce fut tout ce qui été bétails et culture que je lui montre pour finir aux écuries

Clarke : c'est fou tout ce que Polis peut contenir je ne pensais pas a ce point là c'est fabuleux vraiment

Lexa : je suis contente que sa te plaise

Clarke : et encore je n'ai pas tout vu d'après ce que tu m'a dis

Lexa : non c'est vrai mais on n'a le temps pour sa tu verra

Clarke : j'ai hâte, en attendant on la fait cette balade ?

Lexa : bien sur, on nous a préparer les chevaux déjà

Clarke : alors c'est partit

Lexa : tu semble bien presser ~amusé~

Clarke : je vais te montré a quel point je suis bonne cavalière ~amusé~

Lexa : nous verrons cela ~sourit~

Un de mes hommes nous amena nos chevaux, j'avais un beau cheval palomino qui m'appartenait depuis quelque années déjà, quand a Clarke c'était une belle jument alezane crins lavé que j'avais acquis il y a peu de temps je me suis dis qu'elle lui correspondra très bien. Une fois en selle on partit tranquillement suivit par quelques hommes par simple mesure de sécurité on n'est jamais trop prudent après tout et je ne veux pas mettre Clarke en danger cette journée été la nôtre et pas question qu'elle tourne mal

* * *

 _C'est sur ce moment là que je vous laisse, bon rien d'exceptionnelle dans ce chapitre mais la base est quand même Clexa donc c'est important d'avoir des chapitres un peu consacrer a leur relation ^^ qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'attends vos commentaires comme d'habitude, a la semaine prochaine bisous tout le monde;)_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjours à tous j'espère que vous allez bien, aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre:) hélas les commentaires ne sont encore pas vraiment au rendez vous:( je laisse les vacances passé et je verrai par la suite:)_

 _Nous voilà déjà au 9ème chapitre, je pense en faire 15-16 cela devrait être bien mais pas de panique il y aura une 2ème partie:)_

 _Sinon l'épisode de cette semaine juste magnifique ^^ Ma Lexa l'était aussi sans aucun doute, scène de fin tout aussi sublime Clexa:3_

 _Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

PDV Clarke

J'avais accepté avec plaisir cette balade en ville puis a cheval avec Lexa, je crois que c'est rare pour elle d'avoir un peu de temps libre et je suis contente qu'elle veuille le passer avec moi. On venait de sortir de la ville toujours au pas toute les deux côte a côte et les guerriers un peu plus loin derrière nous

Clarke : ça me fait plaisir qu'on passe un peu de temps toute les deux, je sais qu'avec ce qui se trame tu n'a pas forcement le temps

Lexa : tu as raison oui mais je trouve toujours du temps pour toi je sais déléguer et puis ça me fait aussi plaisir d'être avec toi

Clarke : et tu sais que je peux aider aussi si besoin

Lexa : j'en prend note mais pour le moment profitons de la balade tu veux bien ~sourit~

Clarke bien sur en plus ce cheval est vraiment confortable ~sourit~

Lexa : elle te plaît c'est vrai ? Elle est très gentille

Clarke : oui beaucoup et aussi très belle elle a un nom ?

Lexa : oui elle s'appelle Pandora c'est un nom qui lui va bien je trouve

Clarke : je trouve aussi ~caresse son encolure~

Lexa : je te l'offre elle est a toi

Clarke : tu es sérieuse ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : absolument j'étais sûr qu'elle allait te plaire alors c'est un cadeau

Clarke : c'est de la folie mais j'accepte bien sur c'est vraiment gentil ~sourit ravie~ et le tien ? Il est beau aussi

Lexa : c'est vrai il s'appelle Primus, je l'ai appeler comme cela parce qu'il a l'âme d'un guerrier ~sourit~

Clarke : tu as raison il a l'air d'un guerrier ce cheval

Lexa : cela fait depuis 4 ans qu'il m'accompagne partout et je pense que ça l'a forgé

Clarke : eh bien maintenant j'espère qu'on va t'accompagner un bout de temps avec Pandora

Lexa : je n'en doute pas une minute

Clarke : dis j'ai envie de tester un peu ma jument on fait la course ? ~amusé~

Lexa : si tu veux, on arrive a une grande plaine la 1ère qui la traverse a gagner ~sourit~

Clarke : d'accord c'est partit ! ~part direct au galop~

Lexa : tu va voir toi ! ~part aussi~

Je talonnais un peu plus ma jument toujours devant mais Lexa me rattrapé son cheval été rapide mais je suis bien décidé a gagner. Après plusieurs mètres on été au coude a coude, elle est déterminé mais je le suis encore plus elle va voir de quoi Clarke Griffin est capable, je laisse filer un peu les rênes et ma jument accélère dépassant le cheval de Lexa, résultat c'est moi qui gagne, caresse Pandora très contente d'elle

Clarke : wouah elle est top cette jument

Lexa : bien joué Clarke bravo quelle belle course

Clarke : tu as été à la hauteur aussi Primus est un bon cheval

Lexa : merci c'est gentil, on va rentrer en passant par la rivière tu verra normalement on y verra des cerfs

Clarke : ah oui ? Super allons y

Lexa : j'ouvre la marche

Clarke : et je te suis

On attendit que les guerriers nous ai rejoins pour reprendre notre route sur le petit sentier, Lexa mène donc le convoi, moi derrière suivit des hommes qui nous escorté. En effet on vit bien des cerfs à la rivière qui se désaltérés c'est dingue ils ne semblent pas avoir peur de nous Lexa me dit qu'on été a cheval donc ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur. Ensuite on rentre tranquillement jusqu'à Polis et on ramène les chevaux aux écuries où les hommes d'écurie s'occupèrent d'eux quand à Lexa et moi on repartit chez elle pour manger un petit quelque chose

Lexa : alors cette balade t'a plut ?

Clarke : j'ai adoré même, on aura d'autre moment comme celui là j'espère

Lexa : nous en auront d'autre oui, veut-tu venir avec moi a l'entraînement ? ~sourit~

Clarke : ton entraînement ou celui que tu donne ? ~sourit~

Lexa : les deux, je combats d'abord avec Ryder et ensuite je m'occupe des apprentis

Clarke : je vais me faire massacrer, j'ai fait des progrès mais pas à ce point ~amusé~

Lexa : mais je ferai de toi une guerrière redoutable ça vaut la peine je t'assure ~amusé~

Clarke : on verra ce que ça donne alors mais je suis partante

Lexa : tu m'en vois ravie vraiment tu as une tenue qui t'attends dans ta chambre

Clarke : je vais me changer de suite on se retrouve a l'entrée ?

Lexa : d'accord je t'attends dès que tu es prête

Je monte donc dans ma chambre et en effet je vis ma tenue sur mon lit apportée par Mira sans doute, je la pris et me change pour la mettre, c'est plus confortable et léger, en gros parfait pour l'entraînement et le combat, je m'attache aussi les cheveux vite fait et descend vite rejoindre Lexa. Comme je l'ai prévu je me fis laminer à l'entraînement mais les apprentis ont été gentil ils m'ont dis que mon cas n'était pas désespéré, après ça je rentre complètement exténué et ne tarde pas à m'endormir. Le lendemain par contre je fus en pleine forme, comme Lexa été occuper ce matin je parti en ville me balader un peu et c'est là que je la vis … abasourdis je ne perdis pas une minute et cours chez Octavia

PDV Octavia

Ce matin je me réveille bien tranquillement dans les bras de Lincoln on n'a notre matinée, on en a bien profiter pour récupéré et j'avoue que sa fait du bien

Lincoln : bonjours mon ange

Octavia : bonjours ~sourit~

Lincoln : bien dormis ? ~caresse sa joue~

Octavia : très bien je me sens pleine d'énergie et toi ?

Lincoln : moi aussi je crois qu'on en avait bien besoin

Octavia : je suis d'accord et tu sais ce qui nous ferait du bien aussi ?

Lincoln : non mais dis moi

Octavia : un bon petit déjeuner ~amusé~

Lincoln : et tu as bien raison ~amusé l'embrasse et me lève~

Octavia : t'es un ange

Lincoln : c'est bien parce que c'est toi voyons

Je souris et le regarde aller dans la cuisine pendant que je me lève pour aller m'habiller avant de l'y rejoindre et de m'installer à la table

Lincoln : je dois aller voir Indra tout à l'heure

Octavia : ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Lincoln : elle veut qu'on parle mais je ne sais pas de quoi exactement

Octavia : sûrement au sujet des gardes

Lincoln : je pense aussi oui je te dirai tout ce soir, que va tu faire toi ? ~lui sert à boire et pose le reste sur la table~

Octavia : merci, eh bien vu que j'ai mon entraînement que ce soir je vais aller m'occuper de ma jument et ensuite je verrais

Lincoln : d'accord belle journée en vue alors ~la regarde~

Octavia : oui voilà ~voit son regard~ quoi ?

Lincoln : rien je te trouve belle c'est tout ~sourit~

Octavia : encore heureux sinon qu'es-ce que tu ferais avec moi voyons ~rit~

Lincoln : ne dis pas n'importe quoi j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir ~sourit~

Octavia : c'est moi qui est de la chance, si je t'avais pas rencontrer j'en serais pas là aujourd'hui je te dois tout tu le sais ~sourit~

Lincoln : et je t'aime tu le sais aussi

Octavia : tout comme moi

Lincoln je n'en doute pas une seconde crois moi

Je souris et finit mon petit déjeuner avec lui, puis on sortit de la maison, après un dernier baiser il partit rejoindre Indra alors que je partit à l'écurie pour m'occuper de ma jument Ulhane, je la sortie dehors pour profiter du soleil en même temps c'est ensuite que je vis Clarke arriver

Clarke : Octavia il faut absolument que je te parle

Octavia : à voir ta tête on dirait que c'est mauvais qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : je l'ai vu, elle est a Polis

Octavia : qui ça ?

Clarke : mais Costia enfin qui d'autre ~tourne dans tout les sens~

Octavia : Clarke calme toi, où tu l'a vu ? Près de chez Lexa ?

Clarke : elle été dans la rue principale

Octavia : tu es sur que c'était elle au moins ?

Clarke : j'en suis certaine Octavia c'est elle ~la regarde~

Octavia : tu n'a plus le choix tu dois en parler a Lexa

Clarke : on vient à peine se mettre ensemble et encore personne ne le sait, je veux pas briser notre histoire naissante ..

Octavia : Costia ne prendra pas ta place Clarke, Lexa t'aime toi tu le sais

Clarke : peut être mais si elle l'a voit devant elle, tout peut être remis en question

Octavia : pas après tout ce que vous avez traversez et encore moins pour ce que Costia t'a fait, Lexa ne lui pardonnera pas rassure toi, parle lui avant qu'elle ne le fasse en personne, si elle est là tu as peu de temps

Clarke : tu as peut être raison oui ~soupir~

Octavia : c'est la meilleure chose à faire crois moi

Clarke : tu m'accompagne ?

Octavia : bien sur, tu compte lui parler maintenant ?

Clarke : cela dépend de ce qu'elle fait sinon j'attends ce soir

Octavia : oui parle lui en seule à seule et au calme

Clarke : ça va pas être facile mais cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je garde tout pour moi

Octavia : exactement tu sera soulagé tu verra, je remet Ulhane a l'intérieur et on n'y va

Clarke : d'accord

Je pris ma jument et la ramène donc à sa place, Clarke m'aide a ranger le matériel puis on repartit vers la maison de Lexa, en chemin je voyais bien qu'elle été tendu et nerveuse, ce que je comprend tout à fait Lexa risque de pas très bien le prendre et d'être surprise c'est certain. Mais quand on commença à arriver vers la maison on vit un peu d'agitation ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal, on se dirige alors vers tout le monde pour comprendre un peu ce qui se passe, je vis Ryder et Lincoln

Octavia : qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Ryder : il y a eu une attaque a l'Est il faut qu'on aille voir sur place

Clarke : une attaque ?

Lincoln : un village a été détruit

Octavia : je viens avec vous

Clarke : moi aussi

Ryder : non vous restez ici

Lincoln : on ne part qu'avec quelques guerriers les autres restent ici

Octavia : et si c'est dangereux là bas ?

Ryder : d'autres guerriers nous attendent déjà

Clarke : et Lexa ? Elle est où ?

Lincoln : elle se prépare à partir

Clarke : elle va venir avec vous ?

Ryder : bien sur que oui

Je vis Clarke foncé jusqu'aux quartiers de Lexa, quand à moi je dis au revoir à Lincoln et lui dis d'être quand même prudent, je le reconnais oui ça m'énerve un peu de devoir rester ici à rien faire mais si ils ont besoin de renfort ils feront appel à nous autant être patient

PDV Lexa

Nous avions passé la soirée ensemble avec Clarke, passer du temps avec elle m'est devenu presque indispensable, notre relation n'était certes pas publique mais pour le moment c'est nécessaire je veux la protéger voilà tout. Le lendemain je me suis levé tôt pour aller m'entraîner comme à mon habitude, des messagers vinrent interrompre cela

Messager : Heda ~s'incline~ Oso seintaim sen op yu (on nous a envoyer a vous)

Lexa : Chit ste kamp ona ? ( que se passe-t-il ?)

Messager : de stegeda don jaump op ( un village a été attaquer)

Lexa~regarde Indra~ où cela s'est produit ?

Indra : à l'Est Commandant

Lexa : fait préparer des guerriers nous partons dès que possible

Indra : bien ~part de ce pas~

Lexa~me tourne vers les messagers~ Bants osir, mochof (laisser nous merci)

Messager : sha Heda ~s'incline et repart~

Quand à moi je partis dans mes quartiers pour me préparer quelques affaires pour le voyage, quelques minutes plus tard Clarke fit son entrée dans ma chambre, l'air un peu préoccupé

Lexa : tout va bien ?

Clarke : tu t'en va ?

Lexa : oui ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours

Clarke : je veux venir avec toi alors

Lexa : non tu reste ta place est ici

Clarke : et si tu meurs hein ? Ma place est avec toi

Lexa : voyons je ne vais pas la bas pour me battre Clarke, tout ira bien je te le promet

Clarke : mais je dois te parler

Lexa : cela attendra mon retour je n'ai pas le temps maintenant

Clarke : c'est important s'il te plaît, on va pas se revoir avant plusieurs jours

Lexa ~la regarde~ bon d'accord je t'écoute

Clarke : je ..

Je la vis me regarder et hésiter avant qu'elle ne se jette pratiquement sur moi pour m'embrasser, sur le coup sa me surpris un peu mais je répondis vite à son baiser, à chaque fois que je suis proche d'elle ainsi mon corps entier s'embrase mais hélas ce n'est pas le bon moment alors je rompt doucement notre baiser et caresse sa joue

Lexa : tout se passera bien tu n'a aucune raison d'être inquiète

Clarke : d'accord je reste avec Octavia de toute façon

Lexa : et je laisse le soin à Indra de gérer la ville en mon absence, je reviens dans 3 ou 4 jours au plus tard tu verra ça passera vite

Clarke : je dois pouvoir réussir à vivre sans toi ~essaie de sourire quand même~

Lexa : moi j'en suis certaine tu es entre de bonne mains ~sourit~

Clarke : tu va quand même me manquer reviens au plus vite

Lexa : au plus vite oui

Clarke : va y avant que je te retienne

Lexa : à très vite

Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle est nerveuse, un peu angoissé je l'ai senti à travers ce baiser mais chaque chose en son temps. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir avec mes affaires et de rejoindre mes hommes déjà prêt à partir, monte sur mon cheval non sans un dernier regard envers Clarke puis je partis pour le village voisin de celui qui a été attaqué. Sur place j'y trouve Luna et quelque uns de ses hommes, je descendis de mon cheval et marche à sa rencontre

Luna : Lexa mon amie tu es venue

Lexa : voyons Luna je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple ainsi

Luna : nous avons grand besoin de renfort

Lexa : comment cela ? Les messagers m'ont pourtant dis que tout été sous contrôle

Luna : d'autres villages alentour ont été pris pour cible

Lexa : je ne savais pas mais es-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de dégâts ? Des victimes ?

Luna : presque la totalité d'entre eux ont été brûler, quand aux survivants de ce carnage ils ont trouver refuge dans les villages les plus proches , ils faut stopper cette armée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Lexa : nous le ferons je vais envoyer des espions afin qu'ils localisent les responsables et ensuite nous agiront en conséquences

Luna : nous le feront ensemble

Lexa : comme nous l'avons toujours fait

J'ordonne de suite à quelques uns de mes guerriers de partir en repérage, quand à moi je partis sous ma tante avec Luna, pour ce soir il n'y a rien de plus à faire

Luna : comment se porte Polis ?

Lexa : pour le mieux je dois dire, Azgeda semble se tenir loin de nos murs pour le moment

Luna : ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pourvu que cela dure

Lexa : il ne fait pas compter sur le reine pour nous offrir ce luxe je crains que très bientôt une nouvelle offensive nous gagne

Luna : si c'est le cas je pense que nous serons prêt

Lexa : mes guerriers sont hardiment entraîner

Luna : une bonne chose en soit n'es-ce pas ?

Lexa : excellente même ils s'en sortent très bien

Luna : ce sont les meilleurs guerriers de Polis, et dis moi comment se porte Clarke ? Est-elle repartit avec les siens ?

Lexa : elle se porte très bien maintenant et non elle est resté a Polis

Luna : dois-je comprendre que votre relation a évoluée ?

Lexa : cela se pourrait fortement en effet

Luna : mais rien d'officiel je me trompe ?

Lexa : non tu as raison, je ne peux pas me le permettre pour le moment, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger

Luna : le plus important c'est qu'elle soit avec toi et puis elle est plus en sécurité à Polis que n'importe où ailleurs

Lexa : peut être qu'elle le serait encore plus au Camp Jaha, ils sont armés

Luna : mais ce qu'elle veut c'est être près de toi et ne sous estime pas Polis elle est puissante peut d'ennemi tentent d'y entrer sans y être invité

Lexa : oui je le sais et je n'en doute en aucun cas seulement Clarke est spécial et il y a encore beaucoup des nôtres qui la considère comme une ennemie

Luna : elle ne risque rien la bas j'en suis certaine, dès qu'on en aura terminer ici tu pourra la retrouver et le voir par toi même

Lexa : c'est vrai dès qu'il s'agit d'elle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter

Luna : je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Clarke est celle qui te correspond sans aucun doute ~sourit~

Lexa : sans nul doute, merci pour ton soutien ~sourit~

Luna : tu l'aura toujours quoi qu'il arrive

Lexa : tout comme tu aura le mien

Elle est mon alliée le plus précieux, cela a toujours été je dois dire, même avant que je ne sois Heda nous étions déjà amie, Anya l'apprécier aussi beaucoup. Dès le lendemain on mit en place un plan de bataille, nos espions doivent revenir d'une minutes à l'autre pour nous faire un rapport

Ryder : Heda les espions sont là

Lexa : fait les entrer

Ryder : bien ~les fait entrer dans la tante~

Espion~entre et s'incline~ Heda

Lexa : ai yo sen in (je vous écoute)

Espion : osir ai op de strik gonakru gyon au north(nous avons vu une petite armée qui se dirige au Nord)

Lexa : ait bants osir(bien laisse nous)

Espion : sha Heda ~m'incline et ressort~

Lexa~me tourne vers Ryder~ envoie des cavaliers a Polis, qu'on est des renforts et qu'ils préviennent Indra de la situation

Ryder : bien Heda ~ya va de suite~

Luna : ils vont vers le Nord, alors ils retournent chez eux après avoir fait tout cela

Lexa : ils ne rentreront pas vivant, Azgeda va voir ce qui arrive quand on nous massacre de la sorte sans qu'on puisse se défendre

Luna : j'espère que tu as raison

Lexa : crois moi Luna, maintenant nous pouvons mettre notre plan à exécution et agir rapidement

Luna : c'est vrai alors au travail

Lexa : je vais nous faire apporter le repas de ce soir ici

Je me lève et ordonne à un garde de s'en occuper à l'heure convenu, ensuite je me mis au travail avec Luna. Au soir je me mise au lit et mes pensées furent pour Clarke, je reste confiante à son sujet, à Polis elle ne risque rien, mais je serai quand même plus sereine une fois que je serais de retour là bas, mais avant cela je vais devoir livré bataille et je me battrais jusqu'à la mort si il le faut

* * *

 _Clap de fin pour ce chapitre ^^ on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet:) alors vos réactions ? Moment Lexa/Clarke et Lincoln/Octavia ça fait toujours du bien:) j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience bisous tout le monde à la semaine prochaine_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjours tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre comme chaque semaine:)_

 _L'épisode de cette semaine été mouvementé disons je pense que la suite va être forte en émotions:)_

 _Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont suivis à un moment c'est grâce à vous que je continu chaque semaine :)_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture:p_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

PDV Clarke

Cela faisait 3 jours que Lexa été partit, et toujours aucune nouvelle du moins nous on en avais pas avec Octavia, après avoir mangé quelque chose à midi je sortis pour aller voir Indra qui elle devait bien savoir où en été Lexa là bas, je la trouve donc après l'entraînement des apprentis

Clarke : Indra tu as une minute s'il te plaît ?

Indra : j'ai une patrouille dans 10 minutes alors oui je t'écoute

Clarke : merci, je voulais savoir si tu as des nouvelles de Lexa

Indra : hier oui, un messager est venu de sa part

Clarke : ah, il a dis quoi ? Tout va bien ?

Indra : des guerriers supplémentaires les ont rejoins

Clarke : donc ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème là bas

Indra : tu t'inquiète trop, Lexa sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait n'oublie pas qui elle est

Clarke : ce n'est pas la question j'aurais préféré aller aussi l'aider

Indra : ta place est ici, Lexa gère le reste et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire je peux te donner du travail

Clarke : Octavia m'a proposer de faire sa garde avec elle tout à l'heure

Indra : dans ce cas concentre toi sur cela, te faire trop de soucis ne servira à rien Clarke

Clarke : je vais essayer merci de m'avoir écouté

Indra : je te parle en connaissance de cause c'est tout

Je la salue respectueusement avant qu'elle ne parte de son coté et moi du mien. Je partit rejoindre Octavia chez elle qui devait être en train de se préparer pour sa garde

Octavia : tiens te voilà j'allais justement aller te chercher

Clarke : comme tu le vois je t'ai devancé

Octavia : sa n'a pas l'air d'aller qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : je viens de parler à Indra

Octavia : et alors ? ~sort de la maison et marche avec Clarke~

Clarke~marche avec elle~ je lui ai demandé si elle avait eu des nouvelle de Lexa

Octavia : elle en a eu d'après ta tête, c'est mauvais ?

Clarke : des renforts ont été envoyer, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose tu es d'accord ?

Octavia : pas forcement c'est sans doute une précaution , Lexa t'a dis qu'ils n'allaient pas là bas pour se battre

Clarke : elle m'avait dis aussi qu'elle reviendrai aujourd'hui ou demain je sens que ce ne sera pas du tout le cas

Octavia : eh bien elle prendra plus de temps pour régler ce problème c'est tout t'en fait pas

Clarke : on n'a pas vraiment le choix

Je soupire un peu désespérer par cette attente, je suivis Octavia pendant toute sa garde même si on esprit été un peu ailleurs, je stresse pour Lexa j'y peux rien c'est comme sa. On rentra ensuite chez elle déposé ses affaires

Octavia : pourquoi on changerai pas d'air ? Au moins ça t'éviterai de tourner en rond

Clarke : comment sa ? Tu veux partir ?

Octavia : on pourrait aller au camp, voir ta mère et nos amis

Clarke : c'est pas une bonne idée, surtout avec ton frère il veut pas me voir

Octavia : sa fait déjà 2 semaines je crois qu'il a digéré quand même et puis tu as le droit d'y aller si lui ne veux pas te voir il restera à l'écart crois moi

Clarke : mais ils ont besoin de nous ici, enfin surtout toi, Indra voudra te laisser partir ?

Octavia : oui je pense on partirai demain matin alors ?

Clarke : d'accord sa peut pas faire de mal

Octavia : super ~sourit~

Clarke : c'est bien parce que c'est toi ~sourit~

Octavia : je sais je sais ~amusé~ d'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec Lexa depuis la dernière fois ?

Clarke : bien mais notre relation doit rester discrète pour le moment

Octavia : à cause d'Azgeda je suppose

Clarke : exactement même si je pense que rien ne change, tout le monde sait qu'on est plus que des allier

Octavia : une supposition vaut toujours mieux qu'une certitude

Clarke : peut être oui je respecte sa décision

Octavia : et pour Costia ?

Clarke : j'allais pas lui en parler alors qu'elle partait c'était pas le bon moment je préfère attendre que la situation soit plus calme

Octavia : tu as raison

On passe comme prévue le reste de l'après midi toute les deux à parler de tout et de rien, de notre nouvelle vie parmi les Terriens, on été plus épanouie, plus nous même c'est sans appel. Au soir je partit pour aller dans ma chambre mais au passage je m'arrêtai pour me faire un tatouage, j'en avais parlé avec Octavia, je me sentais être l'une des leurs et je voulais montrer mon appartenance à leur clan. Bon c'est un peu douloureux mais je ne regrette pas c'est un long tatouage qui démarre de mon épaule et qui descend un peu plus haut que mon poignet, je le trouve très beau et très bien fait, c'est plutôt fin donc parfait. Après l'avoir fait je rentre tranquillement à ma chambre et prépare mes affaires pour demain, je m'habille plus en grounder désormais je trouve leur tenue confortable. Au matin je rejoignis Octavia à l'écurie pour qu'on prépare nos chevaux, Indra l'a autorisé à venir avec moi et j'apprécie beaucoup, on se mit ensuite en route pour le camp Jaha

Octavia : on doit plus être très loin encore quelques minutes et on n'y sera

Clarke : oui je reconnais le chemin en effet, j'en profite pour te dire que je l'ai fait hier soir

Octavia : c'est vrai ? Tu me montrera je veux voir ce que sa donne, tu es une vraie grounder maintenant ~sourit~

Clarke : tout juste oui j'ai encore a apprendre mais tu as raison oui ~sourit~

Octavia : et sa va plaire à Lexa j'en suis sur

Clarke : je pense aussi

Octavia : j'espère que vous deux ça deviendra bientôt officiel aux yeux de tous

Clarke : je l'espère aussi mais je préfère ne rien presser, on verra avec le temps

Octavia : bon état d'esprit

Je souris alors qu'on arrivé face au camp, enfin rebaptisé on dirait et avec une nouvelle entrée, des soldats braquèrent leur armes sur nous, ce qui est logique puisqu'on été encapuchonné

Soldat : halte arrêtez vous immédiatement !

Clarke : nous venons en paix ~arrête mon cheval et enlève ma capuche~

Octavia : nous sommes Clarke et Octavia ~fait de même~

Clarke : je suis la fille de la chancelière

Soldat : ouvrez la porte !

Octavia : quel accueil ~entre avec Clarke~

Kane : les filles quel plaisir de vous revoir soyez les bienvenue à Arkadia

Clarke~descend de mon cheval~ merci Kane

Octavia~descend du mien aussi~ et plutôt sympa le nouveau nom

Kane : nous avons décidé cela i semaine, pour fêter le renouveau, vous êtes venue pour une simple visite ?

Clarke : tout a fait ma mère est là ?

Kane : elle doit être à l'infirmerie

Octavia : et les autres ?

Kane : dans la réserve je pense

Octavia : on va aller voir tout ce petit monde

Clarke : je vais commencer par ma mère, je te rejoins à la réserve

Octavia : d'accord on retrouve là bas, à plus tard Kane

Clarke : à tout à l'heure Octavia et à très vite Kane

Kane : à bientôt les filles

Je pris le chemin de l'infirmerie et y trouve en effet ma mère, en plein dans ses dossiers visiblement, elle été tellement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle m'a même pas encore remarqué

Clarke : bonjours maman

Abby : oh ma chérie tu es là ~sourit allant la prendre dans mes bras~ je suis contente de te voir

Clarke : moi aussi maman ~sourit~

Abby : alors comment tu va ?

Clarke : bien comme tu le vois et toi ? Vous avez fait de beaux changements pour le camp

Abby : c'est vrai tu as bonne mine et je vais très bien aussi, en effet disons qu'on a voulu améliorer

Clarke : c'est bien fait vraiment beau travail

Abby : mais toi alors raconte moi, comment ça se passe à Polis ?

Clarke : d'accord je vais te raconter

On se mit plus à l'aise pour parler, je lui parle de ma vie la bas, bon pas dans tout les détails bien sur mais l'essentiel pour qu'elle soit rassuré pour moi. Après avoir passé un moment à parler avec ma mère je file directement à la réserve pour rejoindre mes amis et forcement Bellamy été là

PDV Bellamy

Depuis mon retour j'ai repris ma vie en main, oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Clarke ne sera clairement pas possible mais vivre avec oui, franchement aujourd'hui de ce coté là je vais mieux, on me trouve plus posé et plus serein depuis que je ne la cherche plus tout les 4 matins. Ce matin je fus responsable des récoltes du coup je rejoignis les autres que le midi

Monty : tiens salut mec sa va ?

Bellamy : salut, sa va et vous ? Vous faites quoi de beau ?

Raven : oh rien de bien important on bidouille a droite a gauche et toi ce matin sa a été ?

Bellamy : je vois oui, nickel même

Monty : cool, si on arrive a réparer le moteur on pourra se faire de sacré sortie

Raven : on va réussir tu me connais mal ~amusé~

Bellamy : là dessus elle a raison ~rit~

Jasper~arrive~ alors ce moteur ?

Monty : ça avance Raven va gérer comme toujours

Raven : me lance pas des fleurs trop vite hein

Bellamy : bah oui Monty voyons ~rit~

Monty : je retire ce que j'ai dis alors ~rit aussi~

Octavia : on n'a l'air de bonne humeur ici ~venant d'entrer~

Bellamy : j'y crois pas ptite sœur t'ai là ~content va la prendre dans mes bras~

Monty : ça fait plaisir de te voir ~sourit~

Octavia : moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir ~les enlace tous chacun leur tour~ alors les nouvelles ? Quoi de beau ?

Jasper : c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander, toujours ravie d'être une terrienne ?

Octavia : toujours oui désolé ~amusé~

Raven : qu'es-ce qui t'amène ? On te manqué trop ? ~amusé~

Octavia : tu n'a pas idée ~rit~

Bellamy : moi je suis très content de te voir ~sourit~ tu es venue seule ?

Octavia : euh non je suis venue avec quelqu'un

Monty : avec Lincoln je suppose

Clarke : non avec moi ~entrant~

Raven : regarder qui voilà la fille du ciel ~amusé~

Monty : sa faisait longtemps ~sourit~

Clarke : merci Raven mais tu es une fille du ciel aussi ~amusé~

Raven : c'est pas faux mais vous par contre vous êtes des terriennes ~sourit~

Pour moi voir Clarke ça me refroidis direct, et en plus elle allait rester quelque jours au moins ce qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais je ferai un effort on verra bien ce que ça donne

PDV Lexa

Me voici arrivé ici il y a maintenant 3 jours et pourtant rien ne change, l'armée d'Azgeda n'est à quelques kilomètres du campement que j'ai établis et ils n'attaquent pas

Ryder : Heda ?

Lexa : oui Ryder ? Il y a un problème ?

Ryder : non mais vous semblez préoccupé

Lexa : je le suis en effet, Azgeda joue à un jeu dangereux

Ryder : comment cela ?

Lexa : nous sommes à leur portée et rien n'est tenté je trouve cela vraiment étrange

Ryder : vous pensez qu'ils nous tendent un piège ?

Lexa : probablement mais je ne vois pas encore lequel

Ryder : je peux envoyer quelques hommes pour aller voir de plus près

Lexa : tu peux, on sera peut être un peu plus fixé sur ce qui nous attend

Ryder : bien Heda je vous ferais mon rapport à leur retour

Lexa : j'attends ton retour dans ce cas, maintenez notre position

Ryder : je fais au plus vite

Il s'inclina et partit faire ce qui été convenu, quand à moi je m'assis sur une des chaises à coté de la table pour regardé mes plans de bataille. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur Clarke, elle me manque c'est certain, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est de réglé une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire avec Azgeda et pouvoir dire à mon peuple qu'elle est ma compagne, c'est la place qu'elle mérite tout simplement. Au soir Ryder revenu pour me faire son rapport comme prévu

Lexa : je t'écoute qu'a tu à m'apprendre ?

Ryder : aussi étrange que cela va vous paraître il n'y a rien à signaler de plus , leur armée a même un peu diminuer

Lexa : diminuer ? Tu en est sur ?

Ryder : les guerriers envoyer la bas en sont sur oui

Lexa : je suis surprise ce n'est pas logique

Ryder : que faisons nous ? Es-ce qu'on se replie ?

Lexa : non on reste pour le moment, envoie un messager a Polis pour tenir Indra informer de la situation

Ryder : de suite Heda

Il repartit faire ce que je lui ai dis, j'ai vraiment confiance en lui, il ne me trahira pas je le sais parfaitement. Ma nuit ne fut pas vraiment reposante et à l'aube j'étais déjà debout, Luna venue me rejoindre un peu plus tard

Lexa : a tu passé une bonne nuit ?

Luna : plus ou moins, en ces temps d'attente mon esprit est quelque peu occupé, et toi ?

Lexa : mon esprit l'est aussi, je ne sais que faire, dois-je me retirer ou donner l'assaut ?

Luna : il semblerait que la décision ne soit pas facile à prendre, l'ennemi nous attend, prêt à nous défier mais de l'autre si on se retire, ils nous penseront faible

Lexa : tu vois mon dilemme alors

Luna : tenons encore un peu nos positions et si d'ici ce soir rien ne change alors nous aviserons

Ryder~entre les interrompant~ Heda Azgeda se rapproche, ils donnent l'assaut

Lexa : voilà qui règle la question, que les guerriers se mettent en position de combat immédiatement

Ryder : sha Heda ~repart aussitôt~

Luna : allons nous battre Heda, notre destin est en marche

Lexa : notre destin est entre nos mains

Après une brève accolade, Luna retourne à sa tante pour se changer et j'en fis de même, mettant ma tenue de combat avant de rejoindre mes guerriers, prête à défendre mon honneur et mon peuple, le combat allait être rude mais l'issue n'en ai pas moins incertaine

PDV Octavia

Nous étions a Arkadia depuis 2 jours, je suis contente de voir mes amis bien sur, Jasper a meilleure mine, Raven m'avait dis qu'il allait de mieux en mieux ce qui est rassurant. Entre Bellamy et Clarke c'est plutôt froid, mon frère garde ses distances et Clarke n'insiste pas, il a besoin de temps encore et je crois qu'elle le comprend tout a fait, d'ailleurs elle passe du temps avec sa mère sa leur fait du bien

Soldat : alerte à la porte ! Cavaliers en approche !

Kane : ne tirez pas on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent

Octavia : ce sont des cavaliers de Polis ~va les voire~ chit ste em ? (qui y'a-t-il?)

Cavalier : Indra sen op osir, gonakru Azgeda gyon op Polis ona (Indra nous envoi, l'armée d'Azgeda se dirige sur Polis)

Octavia : ai pat daun Clarke, osir gon we yo(je vais chercher Clarke et nous partons avec vous)

Cavalier : ait (d'accord)

Octavia~part la chercher~ Clarke on doit partir

Kane : qu'es-ce qu'il voulait ?

Clarke : qui sa ? Et qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Octavia : des cavaliers sont là envoyé par Indra, Azgeda envoie une armée sur Polis

Clarke : quoi ? Il faut qu'on partent de suite alors

Abby : attendez vous ne pouvais pas repartir comme ça

Kane : elle a raison Lexa et ses troupes sont loin de Polis ils vous faut de l'aide là bas

Clarke : tout ce qui se passe fait partie de leur plan

Octavia : c'est sûrement le cas oui mais d'un coté ils ont raison, sans Lexa et sans guerriers Polis risque d'être prise

Clarke : tu as raison ~regarde Kane~ combien d'hommes peuvent nous accompagner ?

Kane : je dirai une cinquantaine, bien armée cela devrait aider

Octavia : c'est mieux que rien, ça tiendra à distance l'ennemi

Clarke : bien alors partons dès maintenant

Abby : soit prudente ma chérie

Clarke : oui maman, à bientôt ~l'enlace et part à mon cheval~

Kane : je vous accompagne

Octavia : d'accord allons y

Je partis avec Kane rejoindre les autres dehors, on monte sur nos chevaux puis on sortit du camp pour s'en aller avec les cavaliers venue nous chercher, les hommes de Kane derrière nous

Kane : vous savez si Lexa a été prévenue ?

Octavia : Indra a dû lui envoyer un messager je suppose

Clarke : ou elle le fera sans doute rapidement si ce n'est pas fait

Kane : quelle est la situation où se trouve Lexa ?

Clarke : d'après ce que m'a dit Indra, elle a demander des renforts mais elle ne combat pas

Octavia : sûrement une mesure de dissuasion

Kane : peut être mais visiblement la Nation des Glaces en ont profité pour lancer une offensive sur Polis

Clarke : même sans Lexa on arrivera à repousser leur attaque

Octavia : on fera tout pour c'est certain

On continuai ainsi notre route vers Polis, bien évidement on n'y arrivai avant l'armée d'Azgeda, on retrouve Indra pour lui parler de notre plan, elle fut un peu surprise mais fut d'accord, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix pour le moment, avec Clarke on se mit sur les remparts

Octavia : Indra n'a pas envoyer de messager à Lexa

Clarke : mais pourquoi ? ~surprise~

Octavia : Lexa doit se battre aussi de son coté

Clarke : je vois, Azgeda a bien monté son coup

Octavia : je crois oui mais on tiendra, comme le dis Indra cette ville n'a jamais été prise et c'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va commencer

Clarke : oui Lexa me l'a dis aussi et tu as raison on tiendra jusqu'à leur retour

Notre regards se tournai face à nous, au loin on pouvais apercevoir les lumière des torches de l'armée d'Azgeda arriver peu à peu vers nous, ils seront là sûrement dans 1 jour ou 2 maximum et à ce moment là on saura bien obliger de faire avec ce qu'on aura

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?:) un petit commentaire ne fait pas de mal ça rebooste je compte sur vous ^^ bisous tout le monde à la semaine prochaine_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjours à tous j'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi:) Pour ma part je vais bien mais je perds de plus en plus de lecteur ça me fait peur c'est horrible lol en faite j'en ai plus qu'un, Mara si tu me lâche c'est fini pour moi mdr_

 _Bonne lecture à vous enfin à toi Mara tu es la seule survivante de cette fiction que la force soit avec toi lol_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

PDV Clarke

J'avais passé la nuit sur les remparts avec Octavia, rien n'avait bougé, Azgeda c'était rapproché mais s'était arrêter à environ 2 kilomètres de la ville. Indra nous rejoins quelques minutes plus tard

Indra : nous avons des nouvelles du Commandant

Octavia : qu'es-ce qu'elle dit ?

Indra : elle a mener un combat sur place, leur armée est venue à bout d'Azgeda, ils viennent de se mettre en marche pour revenir

Clarke : combien de temps Lexa va mettre pour être de retour ici ?

Indra : 4 peut être 5 heures, avec les blessés et les corps ça les retardent

Octavia : on n'a une chance alors

Clarke : en 4 heures Azgeda peut largement nous attaquer, tu as peut de guerriers présent pour défendre la ville

Indra : j'en ai assez pour tenir face à eux

Octavia : et on n'a les hommes d'Arkadia aussi

Clarke : et on va s'en servir

Je descendis des remparts et partit vers les quartiers où on hébergé Kane et les soldats, je ne compte pas rester là à ne rien faire en attendant le retour de Lexa. J'entrai dans la chambre de Kane après avoir frappé à la porte

Kane : Clarke ? Tout va bien ? Il y a eu du mouvement ?

Clarke : l'armée d'Azgeda est à quelque kilomètres des portes de la ville

Kane : ils ont stoppé leur progression

Clarke : j'ai peur que sa ne soit temporaire, on doit prendre les devants

Kane : que propose tu ?

Clarke : on part à l'avant de la ville, si Azgeda viens à avancer on sera là pour faire barrage

Kane : bien et combien de guerriers viennent ?

Clarke : en faite il n'y a que les hommes d'Arkadia, Indra ne veut pas changer ses positions et attendre Lexa

Kane : elle a sûrement raison tu sais

Clarke : elle a raison de tenir ses positions mais pas pour le reste alors tu m'aide ou pas ?

Kane : d'accord je t'aide mais si cela viens à mal tourner on fait demi tour

Clarke : merci, je vais prévenir Octavia, tu prépare tes hommes à partir en attendant

Kane : on te retrouve dans 15 minutes aux portes de la ville

Clarke : d'accord

Je repartit ensuite de la chambre pour retrouver Octavia qui été maintenant chez elle, bien entendu elle est avec moi pour venir au front, on se rendit aux portes de la ville rejoindre Kane et les soldats une fois nos affaires faite, Indra nous mit encore une fois en garde mais on partit tout de même. On mit en place un campement à moins d'un kilomètre du campement ennemi, on sera à l'affût au moindre mouvement de leur part

PDV Lexa

Le combat contre Azgeda a été plutôt rude mais facile, leur armée été petite et nous n'avons eut aucun mal à les vaincre, cependant l'annonce du messager m'avait fait vite revenir à la réalité, Polis est maintenant menacée, je me dois de la regagnée au plus vite

Lexa : Ryder !

Ryder~entre dans la tante~ oui Heda

Lexa : qu'on replie le campement immédiatement, il nous faut être à Polis le plus rapidement possible

Ryder : avec les blessés et les corps cela prendra plus de temps

Lexa : peut importe nous devons partir dans l'heure

Ryder : bien je m'en occupe de suite Heda

Lexa : tu peux y aller

Ryder : de ce pas

Il s'inclina et ressortit, pour ma part je fis mes affaires que je mis dans ma malle, au moins à Polis je retrouverai enfin Clarke et si il le faut on combattra ensemble. Sort ensuite de ma tante pour aller vérifié où en été mes hommes, une fois que tout fut rangé on partit pour notre ville. Arrivé au portes de la ville après plusieurs de route, je descendis de mon cheval et m'adresse à Ryder

Lexa : qu'on conduise les blessés à l'infirmerie et les morts dans la chambre funéraire, je dois parler à Indra

Ryder : on s'en occupe de suite ~part rejoindre les autres~

Lexa ~monte à la salle du conseil~ Indra

Indra : Commandant vous êtes arrivé

Lexa : oui comme tu le vois, comment se porte la ville depuis mon départ ?

Indra : elle se porte bien mais les habitants sont inquiets à cause des derniers événements

Lexa : je le conçois oui, l'armée d'Azgeda est toujours prêt de nos murs ?

Indra : elle est à environ 2 kilomètres mais elle ne semble pas attaquer pour le moment

Lexa : l'assaut ne sera sans doute pas pour maintenant, la reine va envoyer des troupes supplémentaires après leur défaite

Indra : vous avez raison, maintenant que vous êtes revenus avec nos guerriers notre ville est sûr et nous pourrons la défendre correctement

Lexa : absolument, veille à ce qu'il y es toujours une garde sur les remparts, qu'on soit avertis à la moindre alerte

Indra : je vais le mettre en place dès maintenant

Lexa : bien ~fait demi tour pour sortir~

Indra : Commandant

Lexa : oui qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Indra : vous ne la trouverai pas à Polis

Lexa : de quoi parle tu ?

Indra : de Clarke

Lexa~me tourne la regardant~ qu'es-ce que tu dis ? Où est-elle ?

Indra : elle est partit et cela malgré mes avertissements

Lexa : comment ça partie ? Mais où ? Répond !

Indra : elle est partie avec Octavia, Kane et les soldats d'Arkadia, ils sont proche de l'armée d'Azgeda pour les contré en cas d'attaque

Lexa : c'est de la folie il faut que j'aille là bas immédiatement

Indra : non vous ne devez pas

Lexa : comment ose tu me parler de la sorte~la foudroie du regard~

Indra : je me le permets parce que vous vous perdez Commandant, votre place est ici, vous êtes Heda ne l'oubliez pas, certes vous êtes inquiète pour Clarke mais ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus sur votre devoir qui est ici

Lexa~la fixe incertaine quelques secondes~ envoie Ryder et quelques guerriers là bas, qu'ils les fassent revenir de suite à Polis

Indra : voilà qui est raisonnable, je m'en occupe bien entendu

Lexa : ne traîne pas

Je lui lance un dernier regard avant de sortir de la salle et de la laisser ce que je lui ai demandé. A peine sortit Lincoln venu me voir

Lincoln : Commandant

Lexa : oui, un problème ?

Lincoln : je ne trouve pas Octavia, on m'a dit qu'elle été partit mais je ne sais pas où

Lexa : elle est avec Clarke, elles sont partit en avant pour arrêter l'armée d'Azgeda

Lincoln : quoi ? Mais c'est pas raisonnable

Lexa : Indra a envoyé des guerriers pour leur dire de revenir

Lincoln : je vais avec eux dans ce cas

Lexa : je n'y vois pas d'objection tu peux les accompagner

Lincoln : je les ramènerai

Lexa : je te fais confiance pour cela

Je le vis rejoindre les autres aux portes de la ville, quand à moi je bouillonnais littéralement sur place, ne pas pouvoir aller chercher moi même Clarke me frustre beaucoup, je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir écouter mes hommes et rentrer, elle est tellement entêté parfois qu'on peut s'attendre à tout. Je regagne mes quartiers pour me changer, je fus ensuite interpeller par Indra qui venu me voir dans mon salon

Lexa : tu as envoyé les guerriers je suppose

Indra : ils viennent de partir avec Lincoln

Lexa : tu leur a dis de faire vite, je ne veux pas qu'ils traînent

Indra : ils reviendront au plus vite, tout dépendra de Clarke

Lexa : Clarke ne risquera pas la vie des soldats de son peuple si elle sait que je suis revenue avec mes guerriers

Indra : vous savez très bien qu'elle est effronté, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut faire

Lexa : c'est une qualité comme un défaut

Indra : nous verrons si elle prend la bonne décision

Lexa : je te rappel que tu as ton second sur les lieux également

Indra : j'ai confiance, Octavia saura raisonner Clarke si besoin

Lexa : j'aurais pu la raisonner moi même mais comme tu me l'a si bien dit ma place est ici

Indra : vous savez que j'ai raison, avec l'armée d'Azgeda tout prêt, vous faire sortir serai illogique

Lexa : oui en effet c'est pourquoi je reste ici à attendre pour le moment

Indra : que voulez vous faire par la suite ?

Lexa : une fois que Clarke sera revenue je réunirai le conseil pour une réunion

Indra : bien, je m'occupe de préparer la réunion

Lexa : parfait

Elle me salue poliment avant de sortir de mes appartements, je partis me rafraîchir un peu et réfléchir quelques temps, en fin de journée je quitte alors ma demeure pour aller aux portes de la ville

PDV Octavia

Nous avons installé notre campement à l'orée de la forêt, juste avant la grande plaine, à l'autre bout il y a l'armée d'Azgeda. Après avoir observé quelque minutes ce qui se passe là bas, je rejoins Clarke dans sa tante, Kane y été aussi

Octavia : rien n'a bougé pour le moment

Clarke : tant mieux notre but n'est pas de nous battre à la base

Kane : tout à fait, nous ouvrirons le feu que si cela est nécessaire

Octavia : alors qu'elle est le plan ? Attendre ?

Clarke : oui attendre mais en étant prêt à la moindre attaque

Kane : nous les verrons venir

Clarke : je ne parle pas de l'armée

Octavia : elle a raison, ils nous ont sans doute aperçu d'où ils sont et ils se gêneront pas pour nous envoyer un petit groupe d'assassin si l'envie leur en prend

Kane : nous ferons face, il y aura toujours des soldats de garde et armée

Clarke : même armée on ne connaît pas beaucoup de choses, de leur méthodes à eux

Octavia : Indra m'a toujours dis qu'ils été redoutables, plus violent et agressif que tout les autres clans

Kane : alors nous serons encore plus vigilant

Clarke : aucun soldat ne doit être seul, qu'ils soit au moins 4 par groupe cela me semble bien non ?

Octavia : je suis d'accord

Kane : je le suis aussi, je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mes soldats pour rien

Clarke : si tu ne voulais pas venir tu n'étais pas obligé

Kane : je n'ai pas dit ça et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire seule contre une armée entière

Clarke : alors le sujet est clos

Octavia : bref je commence pour la garde avec la première ronde de soldats

Kane : je serai là aussi

Clarke : je prendrai la garde suivante alors

Octavia : si on subit une attaque, quel est le plan ?

Clarke : on tire, c'est eux ou nous

Kane : nous n'aurons pas le choix de toute façon, espérons qu'on n'ai pas à la faire

Clarke : si on le fait c'est pour défendre Polis, nous sommes le 13ème clan c'est notre devoir

Kane : je n'ai pas dis le contraire Clarke

Octavia : c'est un bon plan on reste comme sa et on verra ensuite ce qui se passe

Clarke : au moindre mouvement de leur part vers Polis, c'est la fin pour eux

Octavia : exactement, le sang sera vengé par le sang

Nous avons la même philosophie avec Clarke, nous sommes peut être pas terrienne d'origine mais pour moi nous le sommes maintenant. Quelques heures après, en fin de journée, j'étais dehors quand on vit arriver des guerriers dont Lincoln et Ryder

Octavia : Lincoln ~sourit et va dans ses bras~

Lincoln : je suis content de te retrouver ~sourit la serrant dans mes bras~

Octavia : tu m'a manqué ~l'embrasse~ tu n'a pas été blessé ?

Lincoln : tu m'a manqué aussi ~caresse sa joue~ non je n'ai rien

Ryder : où est Clarke ? Nous sommes venus pour vous ramener

Octavia : elle est dans sa tante je vais la chercher ~file à sa tante~ Clarke viens on n'a un message de Polis

Clarke : j'arrive ~met ma veste et sort avec elle~ Lincoln, Ryder, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Ryder : Heda est rentrée, elle vous demande à tous de revenir à Polis

Clarke : elle est rentrée ? Elle va bien ?

Lincoln : elle va très bien mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici

Clarke : bien sur que si, maintenant que Lexa est à Polis avec les guerriers ils peuvent mieux défendre la ville

Octavia : et nous on sera là pour réduire un peu l'attaque

Ryder : comment de soldats avez vous ici au juste ?

Clarke : une cinquantaine d'après Kane

Lincoln : même armée ainsi, 50 soldats ne peuvent pas venir à bout des guerriers d'Azgeda je peux te l'assurer

Ryder : Heda veut vraiment que vous rentriez tous, entre les murs de Polis nous sauront la défendre convenablement, si vous restez ici vous vous ferez tous tuer

Octavia : c'est vrai que vu comme ça on serait mieux là bas

Clarke : je vais voir Kane

Je la regarde donc partir le voir, Lexa ne voudrai pas savoir Clarke ici à risqué sa vie alors qu'on peut se battre tous ensemble, Kane le comprendra aussi très bien. Me tourne vers Lincoln

Octavia : qu'es-ce qui s'est passé là bas ?

Lincoln : ce n'est pas important, c'est une bataille remportée voilà tout

Octavia : mais vous étiez sur place pour réguler la situation pas pour vous battre

Lincoln : les choses ont pris une nouvelle tournure et nous avons dû nous défendre rien de plus

Octavia : ils ont bien monté leur coup

Lincoln : la reine est prête à tout pour avoir la place de Lexa

Octavia : j'ai remarqué oui mais elle ne l'aura jamais

Lincoln : j'espère que non mais tu sais Lexa n'est pas invincible, bien sur je ne le souhaite pas cependant tout peut arriver

Octavia : je le sais bien mais elle est bien entourée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça tournerai mal, j'ai confiance en nous tous

Lincoln : tu as raison, la coalition est présente si besoin est aussi

Octavia : le clan de Luna

Lincoln : oui mais pas seulement

Octavia : je n'est encore pas vraiment vu les autres clans

Lincoln : tu as dû les apercevoir même moi je ne les connais pas tous personnellement

Octavia : c'est vrai aussi oui, mais nous on est bien à Polis ~le regarde~

Lincoln : oui nous y sommes très bien ~caresse sa joue~

Octavia : je t'aime tu sais

Lincoln : tout comme je t'aime aussi

Je souris et l'embrasse, je l'aime tellement je suis devenue une vrai femme avec lui et je suis fière d'être celle avec qui il a choisit de faire sa vie. Clarke finit par revenir avec Kane et Ryder, ils vinrent vers nous de suite

Octavia : alors ?

Clarke : alors on rentre, nous serons plus utile là bas

Ryder : c'est une sage décision

Clarke : Kane tu peux donner l'ordre aux soldats de replier le camp

Kane : bien sur tu prend la bonne décision

Clarke : je sais oui ~le regarde filer~

Lincoln : c'est Lexa qui va être rassurer

Octavia : c'est sur oui

Clarke : bien sur mais il faut penser aussi au soldats d'Arkadia, je ne veux pas les faire tuer inutilement

Lincoln : tu fais ce choix en vrai leader Clarke je t'assure

Clarke : merci Lincoln

Octavia : aidons les soldats à replier le campement, qu'on rentre vite en ville

Lincoln : je t'en pris Clarke, tu as raison ma chérie

On se mit donc au travail, aidant les soldats à tout ranger, tout replier et tout mettre sur les chariot que les guerriers avaient emmener avec eux. Cela nous prit 1 bonne heure au moins, ensuite on monta sur nos chevaux et on prit la route pour Polis

Octavia : alors pressé de retrouver ta Lexa ~sourit~

Clarke : à ton avis ~sourit~

Octavia : c'est tellement évident ~rit~ pourtant tu as hésité à retourner en ville

Clarke : c'est vrai mais c'était pas en rapport avec elle mais pour la sécurité de la ville

Octavia : se faire massacrer ne l'aurais pas aidé je crois même qu'elle aurait été affaiblie plus qu'autre chose

Clarke : peut être mais sa lui aurait donner une force de vaincre incroyable

Octavia : c'est certain mais on n'est quand même mieux vivante que morte, enfin pour ma part je préfère ~amusé~

Clarke : je partage ton avis je préfère aussi ~amusé et jette un coup d'œil à Lincoln derrière nous~ vous deux c'est toujours l'amour fou ?

Octavia : l'amour fou c'est pas le mot mais on est bien ensemble, c'est fusionnel

Clarke : vous êtes très bien ensemble c'est vrai, tu envisage ton avenir avec lui je suppose

Octavia : bien sur on ne planifie rien du tout mais on sait que notre avenir est tout les deux, c'est un mode de vie qui nous convient

Clarke : je pense que de façon général, les natifs vivent au jour le jour

Octavia : c'est au jour le jour que tu imagine ta vie avec Lexa ?

Clarke : notre relation est différente de la vôtre

Octavia : parce qu'elle est Heda oui je sais mais il n'y à pas que ça dans votre relation

Clarke : non mais en tant que tel son peuple passe avant tout, je sais bien qu'il y aura toujours une place pour moi

Octavia : mais tu as peur que ça ne te suffise pas et c'est normal

Clarke : non pas du tout j'ai peur de la perdre tout simplement

Octavia : Lexa est une guerrière redoutable crois moi il en faudra plus d'un pour en venir à bout ~sourit~

Clarke : oui tu as raison et puis je serai là aussi ~sourit~

Octavia : je n'en doute pas une seconde

Lincoln~arrive à leur niveau~ vous êtes plus détendue on dirait

Clarke : un peu oui, Polis nous manquer

Octavia : c'est pas Polis qui te manquer ~rit~

Clarke : très drôle ~amusé~

Lincoln : je suis rassuré que vous soyez en lieu sûr, nous combattons ensemble et unis

Octavia : tu crois que l'armée d'Azgeda va bientôt donner l'assaut ?

Lincoln : c'est même étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, d'ordinaire ils ne perdent pas de temps

Clarke : c'est qu'ils ont quelque chose en tête, du moins la reine, si elle ne donne pas l'ordre de nous attaquer c'est qu'elle couvre quelque chose d'autre surtout qu'elle savait Lexa hors de Polis et elle n'a rien fait

Lincoln : quoi qu'elle puisse faire désormais elle à perdu un temps précieux c'est vrai

Octavia : c'est son problème, nous au contraire ça nous arrange

Clarke : j'avoue que sur ce coup là oui c'est un avantage

Lincoln : c'est peut être ce qu'elle veut qu'on croit, restons méfiant je pense que Lexa doit l'être aussi

Clarke : elle à bien raison de se méfier oui

Octavia : je suis d'accord, on verra avec elle pour parler de tout ça

On aperçu les portes de la ville, des guerriers été présents, montant la garde. On fit passer les chariots et les soldats devant nous pour qu'ils entrent les premiers. On continue donc au pas tranquillement pour entrer à notre tour, puis d'un coup sans qu'on s'y attendent, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent vers nous et dans la seconde qui suivit je vis que Clarke été à terre …

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre;) des impressions ? suite ou pas la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas encore, un peu démotivée je verrai .. A bientôt:)_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjours bonjours, voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction:)_

 _Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le sujet de l'épisode 7, ce qui est arrivé est terrible et Lexa nous manquera dans le suite de la série, cependant nous la reverrons en fin de saison alors garder le sourire il le faut:)_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci encore Mara:3_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

PDV Lexa

Cela fait deux bonnes heures que j'attends le retour de Clarke, je trouve qu'ils mettent du temps pour les faire revenir ici. J'étais au pied de ma demeure quand Indra me rejoins

Indra : vous semblez soucieuse commandant

Lexa : ils ne sont toujours pas revenu

Indra : ce n'est qu'une question de temps

Lexa : ils sont trop lent mon ordre été pourtant clair

Indra : il l'a été, ce n'est pas pour les guerriers que vous vous inquiétez

Lexa : exprime le fond de ta pensée

Indra : j'ai très bien compris que Clarke n'ai pas seulement une alliée

Lexa : c'est une amie qui m'est chère en effet je ne le cache pas

Indra : c'est autre chose que vous cachez, je ne suis pas aveugle

Lexa : je suis encore libre de mener ma vie privée comme je l'entends je ne te dois rien

Indra : ce n'est pas un reproche, Clarke a prouvé sa valeur je ne doute pas de sa loyauté envers vous

Lexa : alors il n'y a aucun problème

Indra : pour le moment non mais notre peuple tout entier n'accueille pas forcement sa présence dans notre ville de manière positive

Lexa : ceux qui s'opposeront à mes décisions connaissent le sort que je leur réserve, je suis parfaitement conscience que Clarke n'ai pas encore perçu comme étant l'une des nôtres à part entière mais cela viendra pour l'heure nous avons d'autres sujet à traiter

Indra : bien entendu, vous avez mon soutien commandant

Lexa : je te fais confiance je sais que tu ne ferais rien qui pourrait aller à mon encontre

Indra : bien sur que non je n'ai qu'une parole

C'est alors qu'on entendit des coups de feu, ni une ni deux on se regarde avant de se précipiter aux portes de la ville, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Arrivé sur place impossible de savoir ce qui se passe vraiment, je vois mes guerriers courir de partout, Octavia qui accourt vers Clarke qui été à terre, mon sang de fit qu'un tour je couru jusqu'à elles

Lexa : qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Octavia : on venait tout juste d'entrer quand des coups de feu nous ont visé sans qu'on puisse réagir

Lexa : Clarke tu es blessé ? ~la regarde inquiète~

Clarke : non tout va bien j'ai juste été surprise

Octavia : je vois pas pourquoi on nous viserai

Lexa : c'est l'un de vous aucun de mes guerriers n'a d'arme à feu

Clarke : c'est pas un des soldats d'Arkadia, c'était pas un automatique mais un pistolet

Octavia : oui tu as raison une cartouche de 6 coups

Clarke : c'était pas un bon tireur non plus il n'y a aucun blessé

Lexa : peut importe qui est le responsable on le trouvera et il en subira les conséquences~regarde mes guerriers~hon op de snap (trouver le moi vite)

Ryder : sha Heda ~file avec quelques guerriers~

Octavia : je vais avec eux ~file aussi~

Lincoln : je vous accompagne on le trouvera ~part avec eux~

Lexa ~aide Clarke à se remettre debout~ Indra

Indra : oui commandant ?

Lexa : fait fermer toute les issues à la ville dès maintenant je ne veux pas que ce traître s'échappe

Indra : je m'en occupe ~part de mon coté~

Clarke : on le trouvera Lexa

Lexa : viens avec moi

Je la ramène chez moi sous bonne escorte, elle aura beau dire ce qu'elle veut je sais qu'elle été visé je n'en démord pas. Une fois entre mes murs je conduis Clarke dans mes appartements privés et je la pris enfin dans mes bras à l'abri des regards indiscrets

Clarke : tu m'a manqué toi aussi ~lui rend son étreinte~

Lexa : toi aussi, je m'inquiétai beaucoup pour toi

Clarke : je m'inquiétai aussi pour toi

Lexa : tu as pris trop de risque en allant là bas, Kane n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'y aller avec toi

Clarke : c'est moi qui est décidé d'y aller, ne lui en veux pas il n'avait pas le choix j'aurais été capable de tenir tête à Azgeda toute seule si il le fallait ~sourit~

Lexa ~la regarde avec un mince sourire~ oh je le sais très bien mais ne refait plus jamais ça

Clarke : je vais bien Lexa

Lexa : on viens d'essayer de te tuer Clarke

Clarke : non on n'a tirer sur notre groupe c'est différent

Lexa : je sais très bien que non

Clarke : aucun habitant de Polis ne possède d'arme tu le sais aussi

Lexa : visiblement un habitant de cette ville a su comment s'en procuré une, je le trouverai et il sera puni pour cette trahison

Clarke : je ne suis rien pour les habitants de Polis qu'une simple allié de leur Heda, ils ne comprendrais pas que l'un d'entre eux meurt alors qu'il ne sait rien passé

Lexa : tu n'est peut être qu'une allié à leur yeux mais pas aux miens ~me rapproche d'elle~

Clarke : je le sais ~sourit et colle mon front au sien~ on pourrait peut être mettre toute cette histoire de coté quelques heures et profiter de nous

Lexa : c'est une bonne idée oui, on n'a jusqu'à demain pour avoir du temps pour nous ~sourit~

Clarke : alors c'est parfait ~sourit aussi~ je t'aime tu sais

Lexa : moi aussi et oui je le sais, tu es tout pour moi

Clarke : je te lâcherai pas avant un moment crois moi

Lexa : je n'en doute pas parce que je te laisserai pas partir non plus

Je passe mes bras à son taille l'attirant un peu plus contre moi avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je voulais lui montrer qu'elle été tout pour moi, certes j'ai combattu mes sentiments envers elle, nous avons vécu des moment difficiles je le sais aussi mais je ne vois plus mon avenir sans elle c'est une évidence

PDV Clarke

Nous venions à peine de franchir les portes de la ville que des coups de feu retentirent, j'en fus bien sur surprise et je me retrouve par terre, entourée de guerriers et Octavia, on fut vite rejoins par Lexa qui visiblement été inquiète, elle donne vite l'ordre t'attraper le responsable et m'emmène avec elle en sécurité même si je me sens pas en danger. Je vis bien qu'elle été soucieuse et je veux la rassurer au mieux, après ce tendre baiser je la regarde souriante

Clarke : je propose qu'on passe à autre chose

Lexa : je t'écoute qu'a-tu en tête ?

Clarke : je vais te donner un indice ~enlève sa veste~

Lexa ~la laisse faire~ mais encore ?

Clarke ~enlève l'armure de Lexa et glisse des baisers dans son cou~ c'est un peu plus clair ?

Lexa : peut être bien ~sourit~

Clarke : alors qu'es-ce que tu attend ? ~amusé~

Lexa : tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? ~caresse sa joue~

Clarke~l'embrasse~ certaine commandant

Lexa : dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'objection Klark ~sourit~

Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi pour l'embrasser longuement, c'est elle qui me mena à son lit et je me laisse faire volontiers, j'ai envie de lui prouver moi aussi que je tiens à elle, que je me vois pas vivre sans elle, qu'elle est tout ce que j'ai désormais. On prit tout le temps du monde pour savourer notre moment, remplie de caresses , de baisers et de mots d'amour, dans ses bras je m'abandonnai complètement c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêter... Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin je vis d'abord les rayons de lumière traverser la pièce puis à ma droite, Lexa, encore endormi sur le ventre la tête tournée vers moi, qu'es-ce qu'elle est belle, sereine, ce n'est plus la Heda du public mais ma Lexa, je caresse sa joue tendrement ,ce qui la réveille en douceur

Clarke : heya Heda ~sourit~

Lexa : hei Klark ~sourit ouvrant les yeux~

Clarke : tu as bien dormi ?

Lexa : très bien même si on n'a pas beaucoup dormi ~amusé~ et toi ?

Clarke : tu as raison ~rit~ et j'ai très bien dormi aussi, j'ai passé une nuit juste magnifique

Lexa : moi aussi ~passe une passe sur sa joue~ je t'aime tellement, cette nuit été vraiment merveilleuse et j'aime beaucoup ton tatouage il est sublime ~le caresse du bout des doigts~

Clarke : c'est vrai ? Je l'ai fait quand même un peu pour toi, je me sens vraiment Native désormais tu sais~sourit~

Lexa : tu es l'une des nôtres cela ne fait aucun doute, tatouage ou non

Clarke : c'est gentil ça me touche que tu me le dise

Lexa :c'est sincère ~la regarde~ je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je pourrais pas faire face à cette douleur une nouvelle fois ..

Clarke : hey regarde moi ~passe une main dans ces cheveux~

Lexa ~la regarde~

Clarke : ce qui s'est dans ton passé reste dans ton passé, maintenant je suis là, il ne peut rien m'arriver tant que tu es là pour veiller sur moi, ce que tu fais très bien ~sourit~

Lexa : crois moi je ne cesserai pas de le faire ~l'embrasse avec douceur~

Clarke : je le sais~y répond avec une même douceur~ mais n'en fait pas trop c'est tout ce que je te demande

Lexa : je te promets d'essayer ~me redresse pour me lever~

Clarke : où tu va ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : nous avons assez traîner pour aujourd'hui et même si j'aimerais passer tout mon temps avec toi hélas le devoir nous attend ~sourit me levant sans gêne~

Clarke : tu as surtout trop peur qu'on découvre notre relation ~sourit la regardant passer~

Lexa : il y a un peu de ça aussi je ne prend aucun risque je te l'ai dis

Clarke : et donc je dois attendre qu'on soit ensemble aux yeux de tous avant de pouvoir venir partager à nouveau ton lit ?

Lexa : on fera une exception ~amusé~

Clarke : c'est bien ce que je pensais ~rit~

Lexa : je dois passer voir Indra mais on se retrouve après ?

Clarke : d'accord

Je la regarde s'habiller, ma Lexa laisse place à Heda, cependant elle reste celle que j'aime, elle m'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'y aller. Pour ma part je pris un peu plus mon temps, puis je partit à la chambre que je dois occuper normalement. Je me mis au balcon regardant un peu la ville, réfléchissant aux derniers événements, à l'attaque d'hier aussi, et là ça tilte dans ma tête, va regarder dans mes affaires je m'aperçus que mon arme avait disparu, je parti en vitesse voir Lexa que je retrouva dehors, je dois tout lui dire même si je crains sa réaction je n'ai plus le choix

PDV Lexa

Cette nuit à été parfaite je n'ai jamais connu ça même pas avec Costia, c'était différent, Clarke est unique. Quand j'ouvris les yeux la première chose que je vis c'est elle, ma journée ne peux que bien commencer, on passa un petit moment toutes les deux avant que je ne parte voir Indra, la retrouvant dehors près de la salle de réunion

Indra : vous voilà commandant vous venez de manquer la réunion avec les généraux

Lexa : j'étais occupé ailleurs, qu'ai-je manqué ?

Indra : occupé ?

Lexa : cela ne te concerne pas Indra répond simplement à ma question

Indra : nous avons parlé de l'armée d'Azgeda qui se trouve non loin des portes de la ville

Lexa : qu'en est-il de la situation ?

Indra : elle tiens sa position pour le moment, nous aurons sûrement un messager de leur part dans les heures à venir, ils ne vont pas attendre pour rien

Lexa : c'est même étonnant qu'ils n'en n'est pas envoyé plus tôt

Indra : c'est tout à notre avantage on est organisé désormais, paré à toute attaque de leur part

Lexa : qu'en est-il des recherches sur le tireur ?

Indra : toujours rien, celui qui a tiré doit passer outre pour ne pas se faire remarquer

Lexa : Polis est toujours fermer au moins ?

Indra : bien entendu les recherches continue mais la ville est grande

Lexa : peut importe nous le trouverons je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire

Indra : es-ce bien raisonnable ? Clarke n'a rien eu, ni aucun de nos guerriers

Lexa : c'est quand même une attaque qui doit être punie

Indra : c'est plutôt personnelle, vous savez ce que je pense, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour l'attaque

Lexa : j'en ai le sentiment cela devrait te suffire

Clarke ~arrive vers elles~ Lexa.. Commandant je peux vous parlez ? C'est important

Indra : je vous laisse je vous tiens au courant ~part~

Lexa : bien ~hoche la tête et me tourne vers Clarke~ je t'écoute

Clarke : pas ici, en privée

Lexa : suis moi alors

Je la mène donc dans mes appartements on n'y sera tranquille pour parler et à en voir son air soucieux on dirait que c'est vraiment important. Je demande à aucun garde de nous interrompre et me tourne donc face à Clarke

Lexa : alors qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu regrette ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : quoi ? Non bien sur que non voyons c'est tout autre chose

Lexa : tu me rassure, dis moi tout

Clarke : Lexa c'est quelque chose de grave ~la regarde~

Lexa : comment ça ? ~la regarde sans comprendre~

Clarke : je te cache quelque chose depuis un moment, depuis mon enlèvement à dire vrai

Lexa : tu commence à me faire peur qu'es-ce que tu ne m'a pas dis Clarke ?

Clarke : je ne sais pas comment te dire ça .. ~marche de long en large nerveuse~ j'ai peur que tu me déteste voir pire ..

Lexa~prend sa main et l'arrête~ calme toi et dis moi

Clarke : il n'y a qu'un responsable à mon enlèvement, le même que celui qui a tiré hier

Lexa : et tu ne m'a rien dis mais Clarke c'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère tu le sais

Clarke : parce que ce n'est pas facile à dire tu n'imagine pas ce qui pourrait arriver pour nous

Lexa : on te menace ? Tu ne crains ici tu le sais voyons dis moi qui est le responsable de toute cette histoire, le problème sera vite réglé

Clarke~la regarde~ c'est par pure vengeance qu'elle fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle t'a perdu et que j'ai pris sa place, elle veut me tuer, je suis vraiment désolé Lexa mais cette personne c'est Costia ...

Alors là je viens de me prendre un sacré coup en pleine figure, rien que t'entendre le nom de Costia me couper le souffle.. c'est impossible c'est pas réel .. mes sentiments été partagé entre colère et tristesse, la regarde un peu froide

Lexa : comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille

Clarke : j'ai essayé de te le dire je te jure .. je .. j'y arrivais pas..

Lexa : tu aurais dû tout me dire depuis le début j'avais le droit de savoir

Clarke : j'ai voulu tout te dire dès le début mais ..

Lexa : mais quoi ?!

Clarke : je .. il y avait toujours quelque chose d'imprévu qui arrivait, ton départ, Azgeda .. comprend moi j'avais peur de ta réaction, Costia fait toujours partie de toi, maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est encore envie je sais ce qui va arriver …

Lexa : tu n'a pas à décider pour moi

Clarke : j'ai été égoïste je sais .. je vais partir c'est mieux ~part à la porte~

Lexa : Clarke non

Je me radoucis aussitôt et la retient par la main, certes je suis en colère mais je veux comprendre toute cette histoire et surtout rassurer Clarke, je la mène sur le canapé où on s'installe côte a côte gardant sa main dans la mienne

PDV Clarke

Je suis Lexa sur le canapé, lui dire la vérité à été horrible mais en même temps je suis soulagé d'un poids énorme, je sais que je risque de la perdre mais je lui devais de tout connaître. J'étais prête à partir mais elle m'a retenu ce qui me rassure et elle est aussi plus calme

Lexa : Clarke regarde moi

Clarke~la regarde~

Lexa : je suis en colère que tu m'est caché ce qui s'était réellement passé c'est grave tu le sais mais même si c'est vraiment Costia ça ne changera rien

Clarke : c'est Costia, elle me l'a dis en personne, elle connaît beaucoup de chose sur toi, trop pour que ça soit une coïncidence

Lexa : admettons

Clarke : tu ne me crois pas je ne suis pas folle

Lexa : je n'ai pas dis une telle chose

Clarke : j'espère bien je te mentirai pas sur une chose aussi importante

Lexa : je le sais ~caresse sa joue~

Clarke : j'ai peur que tu retourne vers elle, je comprendrais c'est ton premier amour

Lexa : revoir Costia me fera du mal mais elle fait partie de mon passé, c'est toi mon avenir Clarke, c'est toi que j'aime désormais

Clarke : tu dis tout ça maintenant mais quand tu l'aura en face de toi ..

Lexa : quand je l'aurais en face de moi on verra ce qu'il se passera mais je peux t'assurer que je ne retrouverais pas vers elle, surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, si on la trouve elle sera jugée comme tout habitant de notre peuple

Clarke : on la trouvera crois moi

Lexa : comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

Clarke : parce qu'elle me veux moi pour me tuer

Lexa : et alors ? Où tu veux en venir ?

Clarke : on va faire en sorte qu'elle puisse le faire

Lexa : c'est hors de question tu n'est pas sérieuse

Clarke : au contraire je le suis

Lexa : c'est trop risqué, non Clarke c'est non

Clarke : laisse moi t'expliquer, j'ai un plan je sais ce que je fais, Costia est dans la ville j'en suis certaine, elle ne doit pas être bien loin de ta maison

Lexa : si c'est bien le cas qu'es-ce que tu veux faire ?

Clarke : l'attirer en terrain inconnu, lui tendre un piège

Lexa : et si elle s'aperçoit que tu essaye de la duper la situation pourrait mal tournée tu t'en rend compte ?

Clarke : nous n'avons pas le choix, s'il te plaît fais moi confiance, que cette histoire se termine au plus vite et qu'on puisse avoir l'esprit libre pour Azgeda

Lexa~réfléchi un peu puis la regarde~ d'accord on fait ce que tu as prévu parce que je te fais confiance mais pas toute seule, je vais positionner des guerriers pour l'intercepter au moment voulu

Clarke : en voilà un bon plan tu vois on n'y arrive à être d'accord

Lexa : parce que je n'ai pas le choix et que je sais très bien que même si je te dis non tu le fera quand même

Clarke : tu as tout juste ça dure depuis trop longtemps autant que tout cesse rapidement tu ne crois pas ?

Lexa : tu n'a pas tort mais je redoute un peu de la revoir

Clarke : et je redoute que tu l'a revoit aussi

Lexa : n'oublie pas que c'est toi que j'aime

Clarke : je sais ~la regarde~ alors tu as vu Indra, qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Lexa : l'armée d'Azgeda devrait envoyer un messager, c'est étrange qu'il n'est pas déjà donner l'assaut, on doit rester en alerte

Clarke : elle a raison, dans tout les cas nous sommes prêt n'es-ce pas ?

Lexa : oui nous le sommes

Clarke : alors occupons nous de Costia

Elle m'embrasse malgré tout, je veux vraiment la croire quand elle dis que revoir Costia ne lui fera rien mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, elle ressentira sûrement quelque chose c'est évident et je le comprend tout à fait, cependant je tiens à passer par là, le problème Costia doit être réglé une bonne fois pour toute. Lexa partit de son coté pour mettre en place le petit groupe de guerriers, je les rejoins par la suite pour leur dire où tendre le piège, un endroit assez isolé et pas très dégagé, j'avais opté pour une ruelle non loin des écuries

Clarke : si tu veux te mettre en place avec tes guerriers, fait le de manière discrète sinon tout sera fichu

Lexa : ne t'en fait pour cette partie du plan on sait très bien ce qu'on n'a à faire

Clarke : alors c'est partie

Lexa ~laisse mes guerriers sortir~ Clarke

Clarke : quoi ? ~la regarde~

Lexa ~l'embrasse~ fait attention d'accord

Clarke : tout ira bien aller file

Je regarde rejoindre les guerriers, le plan est en marche, Costia sera bientôt hors d'état de nuire, le face à face risque d'être explosif à mon avis ...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) premier vrai moment entre Lexa et Clarke leur première nuit il été temps lol dans la suite enfin le face à face avec Costia qui pourrait vous réservé des surprises:) bisous à la semaine prochaine_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjours tout le monde nous sommes Mercredi et qui dis mercredi dis nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _Aujourd'hui je pense que vous serez surpris mais je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse à votre lecture:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

PDV Lexa

Après un dernier baiser, non sans être préoccupé, je partis rejoindre mes guerriers, on doit se mettre en place au plus vite tout en restant discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Une bonne demi heure après c'est Clarke qui fit son arrivée puis une personne juste derrière elle, de là où j'étais j'entendais tout

Clarke : je savais que tu viendrai

Costia : tu ne sors pas facilement de ton antre

Clarke : je n'en avais pas besoin, je vois que tu es frustré

Costia : je l'étais oui mais maintenant non, tu es là et je vais terminer le travail

Clarke : ah oui les coups de feu, même moi je tire mieux, c'est dur de pas savoir se servir d'une arme pas vrai

Costia : je vais en revenir à mon arme de prédilection

Clarke : tu peux toujours essayer

Costia : tu as eu de la chance la première fois mais cette fois tu as perdu

Clarke : c'est toi qui as perdu désolé

Mes hommes sortirent de leur cachette et arrêtèrent Costia sur le champ et l'emmenèrent pour que je puisse l'interroger tout à l'heure, pour le moment je rejoignis Clarke

Lexa : il faut que j'aille lui parler

Clarke : je viens avec toi

Lexa : tu es sur ?

Clarke : je dois être là, cette histoire nous concerne toute les trois

Lexa : tu as raison oui

Clarke : ça ira toi ? ~la regarde~

Lexa : oui, le temps a passé et je suis prête à l'affronter je te l'ai dis, viens allons y, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute

Clarke : je te suis

Je me dirige donc vers la partie réservé pour les prisonniers, Clarke à ma suite, une fois dans la salle d'interrogations, Costia fut emmener par deux gardes et mit en face de nous, en la voyant de près ainsi je fus surprise mais en même temps rassuré de voir qui elle été vraiment, je fus prise d'un rire amer

Clarke~surprise~ qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Lexa~me calmant~ tu as été dupé et je dois dire que c'était assez malin de sa part

Clarke : qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? ~comprend rien~

Lexa : pourquoi tu ne te présente pas toi même ~regarde Costia~

Costia~lui jette un regard noir~

Lexa : dans ce cas je vais le faire moi même, Clarke laisse moi te présenter Hélia, la sœur de Costia

Clarke : sa sœur .. ~étonné face à cette révélation~

Clarke été aussi surprise que moi voir même plus, elle été persuadé d'avoir à faire à Costia , je ne me serai jamais douté que toute cette histoire de vengeance soit prémédité par sa sœur et pourtant nous en avons maintenant la preuve

PDV Clarke

J'étais juste abasourdis par ce qui se passe, alors depuis tout ce temps elle se moque de moi, bien jouer je me suis faite avoir en beauté sans aucun doute

Clarke : pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu été Costia ?

Hélia : c'était terriblement tentant, tu es tellement naïve, tu as bu chacune de mes paroles c'était vraiment trop facile

Lexa : ferme là tu as profité d'elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui tu été, tu t'ai bien amusé mais c'est terminé

Hélia : tu t'ai entiché de cette fille Costia serait tellement dégoûté

Lexa : Costia est morte

Hélia : par ta faute ! Sans toi elle serait encore vivante !

Clarke : c'est Azgeda qui est responsable de sa mort

Hélia : toi tu n'est qu'une traître !

Lexa ~gifle Hélia~ tu es mal placée pour me faire la leçon, tu détesté ta sœur, tu l'a toujours jalousé alors arrête de te faire passer pour une victime

Clarke : Lexa elle n'est pas non plus coupable tu sais

Hélia : ça te regarde pas toi, j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais encore l'occasion ~la regarde froidement~

Clarke : pourquoi vouloir me tuer hein ? Costia est morte même en me tuant elle ne reviendra pas

Hélia : non mais Lexa souffrirai vraiment

Lexa : c'est pour cette raison que tu as voulu tuer Clarke, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu aurait pu t'en prendre à moi directement

Hélia : tu es Heda, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'en prendre à toi je ne suis pas idiote

Lexa : malheureusement oui

Hélia : j'aurais dû te tuer bien avant

Lexa : tu aurais dû mais maintenant c'est terminer tu n'aura plus l'occasion de blesser quelqu'un

Hélia : tu jubile oui mais même morte je viendrai te pourrir la vie ~rit amusé~

Lexa : si cela peut te faire plaisir ~la regarde indifférente~

Clarke~regarde Hélia~ pourquoi avoir une telle rancœur envers elle ? Je comprend que tu puisse lui en vouloir pour ta sœur mais à ce point là ? Tu te fait du mal pour rien

Hélia : c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Laisse moi rire tu haïssais Lexa presque autant que moi et maintenant tu couche avec elle mais où est ta logique franchement t'ai juste une profiteuse

Clarke : moi au moins j'ai su tirer profit de la leçon, j'ai su évolué alors que toi tout ce qu'il te reste c'est ta colère et ta peine pour ta sœur alors ce que tu peux me dire n'a aucune importance

Hélia : tu le regrettera crois moi, Lexa finira par te tuer involontairement, tu ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral

Clarke : nous verrons, je suis prête à prendre le risque sans hésité

Hélia : libre à toi je t'aurais prévenu

Lexa : maintenant ça suffit, tu restera enfermé ici jusqu'à ton jugement demain matin

Hélia : ton jugement est déjà fait je le sais parfaitement

Lexa : alors cela te laisse quelques heures pour vider ton esprit et garder ta dignité

Je sortis de la pièce pour aller dehors prendre l'air, je marche jusqu'aux écuries où je m'assis dans la stalle de ma jument. Quelques temps plus tard je fus rejointe par Lexa qui venu s'asseoir à mes cotés

Lexa : ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit, elle laisse sa colère prendre le dessus

Clarke : elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit, je l'ai ressentis, pas un regret, rien du tout

Lexa : elle est aveuglé par sa haine

Clarke : tout comme moi je l'étais envers toi ~la regarde~ elle a raison

Lexa : non, ce qui s'est passé avec elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi~la regarde aussi~

Clarke : non je sais bien seulement je comprend ce qu'elle ressent

Lexa : ne me dis pas que tu accepte ses décisions ? Elle à voulu te tuer et à plusieurs reprises

Clarke : j'étais prête à te tuer aussi, par amour et par colère on peut perdre nos moyens

Lexa : je t'en pris Clarke ne la laisse pas te retourner l'esprit c'est ce qu'elle veut, t'éloigner de moi, ne la laisse pas nous séparer

Clarke : mais non voyons, je t'aime et ce n'est pas elle qui va nous séparer crois moi ~pose ma tête contre son épaule~

Lexa : tu me rassure ~prend sa main dans la mienne~

Clarke : comment va se passer son jugement ?

Lexa : je vais réunir le conseil et énoncer les faits, ensuite il y aura délibération et la condamnation sera décidé

Clarke : ce n'est pas toi qui décide entièrement alors

Lexa : je demande d'abord l'avis du conseil ensuite j'avise et décide ce qui est le mieux

Clarke : tu as déjà pris ta décision pour Hélia

Lexa : en effet et je pense que le conseil sera d'accord avec moi, ce qu'elle a fait est grave et dans son cas son châtiment sera sans doute la mort

Clarke : je n'aurais pas le choix d'intervenir ?

Lexa : tu fais partis des 13 clans donc tu en à le droit, de plus tu es la victime alors tu sera présente

Clarke : si je suis la seule à ne pas voter comme tout les autres es-ce que mon vote sera le plus important en tant que victime ?

Lexa : peut être un peu plus oui mais pourquoi il serait différent ? Nous voterons tous pour la même sanction

Clarke : justement non, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit tuer

Lexa : tu fais preuve de trop de compassion

Clarke : non et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi

Lexa : je ne peux pas accepter de la laisser envie après ce qu'elle t'a fait, le conseil pensera la même chose

Clarke : réfléchis-y s'il te plait, tu pourrais la bannir et si elle reviens eh bien elle sera tuer mais au moins elle aura eut sa chance~lève la tête pour la regarder~

Lexa~la regarde perplexe~ d'accord je vais y réfléchir, pour toi

Clarke~dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres~ merci

Lexa~sourit~ c'est bien parce que c'est toi, aller viens on rentre j'ai envie qu'on passe un peu de temps toute les deux

Clarke : tu n'a pas de réunion ou d'entraînement ?

Lexa : pas de réunion et pas d'entraînement avant quelques heures au moins je suis toute à toi

Clarke : c'est une bonne nouvelle~sourit me relevant~

Lexa : j'étais sûr que tu aimerais ~me relève aussi~

Clarke : j'aurais tort de ne pas en profiter

Lexa : ça serait une énorme erreur oui

Elle m'embrasse avec tendresse avant qu'on ne quitte les écuries pour marcher vers sa demeure où nous regagnons sa chambre, ainsi on pu passer un moment rien que toute les deux, c'est fou à quel point nous étions coupé du monde, cela renforce notre relation et par les temps qui court nous en avons besoin. Je caresse doucement son bras, déposant des baisers dans son cou de temps en temps avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi, je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour

Lexa : si seulement j'aurais pu te rencontrer plus tôt

Clarke : étant donné que j'étais dans l'espace tu aurais eu beaucoup de mal je dois dire

Lexa : tu n'a pas tort mais le destin nous as réunis, certes il nous a laissé bon nombre d'épreuves mais nous avons su les affronter

Clarke : oh nous en aurons encore dans l'avenir mais ensemble nous les surmonterons

Lexa : voilà qui est bien parlé ~l'embrasse avec amour~

Clarke~caresse sa joue prolongeant avec amour~ nos instants de plénitude sont rare ces temps ci

Lexa : nous traversons un conflit alors forcement ça nous aide pas

Clarke : on doit se cacher en plus de tout cela

Lexa : je sais que tu ne le vis pas très bien mais bientôt tout sera fini et je pourrais enfin annoncer à tout notre peuple que tu es ma compagne~caresse sa hanche avec douceur~

Clarke : cela risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde tu le sais mais j'ai quand même hâte de pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour

Lexa : beaucoup t'admirent et peu te haïssent, je suis confiante, ceux qui tenteront la moindre attaque contre toi sera tuer, je ne tolérerai aucun débordement, je t'aime trop pour te perdre

Clarke : je sais très bien que je serai protégé avec toi, et je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre non plus

Lexa : plus protégé avec moi tu ne trouvera pas mieux

Clarke : pas trop non plus tu me connais

Lexa : oh oui je te connais ~amusé~

Clarke : te moque pas j'ai mon indépendance ~amusé~

Lexa : tu l'aura toujours mais pas totalement

Clarke : ça me va alors

Je repris ses lèvres avec passion, pour savourer encore un peu notre moment d'insouciance. On finit par sortir du lit non sans mal et se rhabiller, quelques minutes plus tard, un messager envoyé par Azgeda demanda à parler à Lexa alors on le reçu au salon

Garde : Heda ce messager a un message pour vous de la part de la Reine Nia

Lexa : bien faite le entrer

Garde : bien ~le fait entrer~

Lexa : parle je t'écoute

Messager : la Reine me fait porter un message important, elle vous soumet un duel entre vous et elle

Lexa : quel genre de duel ?

Messager : le gagnant gagnera la ville et toutes ses ressources, le perdant bien entendu périra

Clarke : périra ? Ça veut dire que ..

Lexa : oui c'est un combat à mort

Mon cœur rate un battement, j'étais en mode panique, un combat à mort, je sais que cela fait une chance sur deux pour que Lexa meurt si elle accepte, elle semble quand même y réfléchir j'espère qu'elle ne va pas le faire, elle ne lui doit rien à Nia

PDV Lexa

Un duel mais bien sur il n'y a que Nia pour faire une proposition pareil, je pris quelque seconde à peine de réflexion, le choix été vite fait bien entendu

Lexa : bien, alors va lui dire que j'accepte son offre

Clarke : mais ..

Lexa~la stoppe et regarde le messager~ dis lui que le duel sera demain, sur la grande place de la ville

Messager : j'y vais de ce pas ~part escorté par les gardes~

Lexa : Indra fait rassembler tout le monde, il faut que j'annonce à notre peuple ce duel

Indra : bien commandant ~part aussi~

Clarke : je t'en pris ne fait pas ça .. tu n'est pas obligé d'accepter

Lexa : je dois le faire je suis Heda et je dois me battre pour mon peuple

Clarke : si tu meurs tu n'aidera personne

Lexa : tu me vois déjà morte

Clarke : ce n'est pas ça je ne connais pas Nia mais on m'a toujours dis qu'elle été redoutable

Lexa : oh elle l'ai c'est certain mais trop sûr d'elle c'est ce qui fait sa faiblesse

Clarke : et ta faiblesse c'est moi

Lexa : non tu es ma force~la regarde~tu es là, en sécurité alors je vais me battre l'esprit léger

Clarke : bien sur que je serai là même si j'ai peur pour toi~viens l'enlacer~

Lexa : ai confiance en nous tu verra~l'embrasse sur le front~ je vais aller faire mon discours

Clarke : d'accord je vais rejoindre Octavia, on viens aussi de toute façon

Lexa : alors on se retrouve après

Je lui sourit et après un rapide baiser je me mit en route pour la grande place de la ville, je savais que cette annonce allait inquiéter mais aussi rassurer mon peuple. Une fois arrivé je monte sur la grande estrade pour m'avancer vers mon peuple avant de réclamer le calme pour que je puisse parler

Lexa : Kru kom Polis, ai dula op oso diyo chon chil au prepon, Kwin Nia konge ai de gonplei weron winnes kapa en weron fragon op, taim ai win au dei gonplei de wor wan op, Ai laik Heda, ai gon op kos yo (peuple de Polis, je viens vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui pourrait changer notre situation, La Reine Nia me confronte à un duel où le vainqueur aura notre ville et où le perdant sera mis à mort, Si je remporte ce combat la guerre qui nous menace sera terminer, je suis Heda, je me bats pour vous)

La foule m'acclame suite à ce discours, je sais que mon peuple a confiance en moi et qu'il compte sur moi pour être vainqueur de ce duel, il en va de l'avenir de la ville et de tout le territoire. Je descendis de mon estrade pour suivre Indra en salle de réunion, je vis que Clarke préféra ne pas venir alors je la rejoindrai plus tard, elle est inquiète je le sais mais c'est ainsi

Indra : notre peuple te fait confiance pour remporter ce duel, tu en es parfaitement capable je le sais

Lexa : je ne compte pas les décevoir, je ferais de mon mieux

Indra : tu dois faire encore plus que de ton mieux

Lexa : je le sais qu'es-ce que tu crois ? Si je perds ce combat tout s'effondra, la ville sera aux mains de Nia et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait en faire, sans compter qu'elle se fera un plaisir de réduire à néant les Skaikru

Indra : sur ce point c'est même certain qu'elle ne leur fera pas de cadeaux, ni même ceux de notre propre peuple qui oserai se mettre contre elle mais je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Clarke

Lexa : en effet~la regarde~ si je viens à perdre ce duel je veux que tu emmène Clarke à Arkadia sans attendre, que tu les préviennent que Azgeda leur lanceront sûrement des attaques, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

Indra : elle ne m'écoutera pas et tu le sais

Lexa : tu ne lui laissera pas le choix, prend Octavia et Lincoln avec toi aussi

Indra : bien je ferais tout ce que je peux

Lexa : je veux que tu le promette, je ne pourrais pas combattre si je suis préoccupé

Indra : je te le promet Clarke sera en sécurité si les choses tournent mal

Lexa : merci, je te laisse convoquer le conseil je veux passer la soirée avec elle, on se retrouve demain matin

Indra : je m'en doute bien, à demain Commandant

Lexa : à demain Indra

Je sortis de la salle de réunion pour regagner mes appartements, je pensais y retrouver Clarke mais personne en vue, alors elle doit être avec Octavia alors je ressortis en direction de chez elle

PDV Clarke

J'étais chez Octavia, je n'avais pas voulu suivre Lexa à sa réunion avec Indra, j'étais fière d'elle mais en même temps paniqué qu'elle puisse mourir dans ce combat

Octavia : Clarke cesse de tourner en rond et assis toi tu me donne le tournis

Clarke : excuse moi ~m'assoit~

Octavia : je comprends que tu sois stressé pour demain mais je sais qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement

Clarke : stressé ? Le mot est faible, je risque de perdre la femme que j'aime alors qu'on n'a rien pu vivre ensemble et en plus ça serait sous mes yeux

Octavia : tu n'est pas obligé d'y assister je peux même rester avec toi si tu veux

Clarke : non je pourrais pas rester ici alors qu'elle se bat

Octavia : il ne faut pas que tu parte perdante, surtout pour elle, tu dois la soutenir, qu'elle sente que tu es de son coté

Clarke : bien sur que je suis de son coté ce n'est pas la question, j'ai besoin d'elle, qu'es-ce que je ferais sans elle de ma vie

Octavia : Clarke je te rappel qu'il y a quelques mois à peine tu ne voulais plus jamais la revoir, ni même en entendre parler

Clarke : je le sais très bien mais maintenant j'assume ce que je ressens pour elle, j'ai envie d'être enfin heureuse

Octavia : tu le sera, une fois que toute cette histoire avec Azgeda sera réglé, Lexa va la mettre minable tu verra ~sourit~

Clarke~la regarde et sourit légèrement~ j'espère vraiment que tu as raison

Octavia : j'ai toujours raison demande à Lincoln

Clarke : non je te crois sur parole je te connais quand tu as une idée dans la tête personne ne peux te l'enlever

Octavia : oh comme une certaine personne d'ailleurs tu vois de qui je parle n'est pas ?

Clarke : oui je la connais et elle le sais parfaitement

Octavia : tout à fait Skai girl ~amusé~

Clarke : c'est toi la Skai girl ~amusé~

Octavia : on croirait entendre Raven sur ce coup

Clarke : c'est vrai oui

Octavia : tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta commandante

Clarke : elle est en réunion alors j'ai le temps

On entendis frapper alors Octavia se leva du canapé pour aller voir à la porte, elle revenu avec Lexa, je m'y attendais pas vraiment pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de me voir avant demain

Clarke : tu as déjà terminer ta réunion ?

Lexa : disons que ma présence n'est pas indispensable, Indra sait très bien parler en mon nom

Clarke : ah je vois oui

Lexa : et puis je voulais qu'on passe notre soirée ensemble mais si tu préfère rester avec Octavia

Clarke : non je veux être avec toi, sans vouloir te vexer Octavia

Octavia : pas de soucis va y voyons

Clarke : on se retrouve demain

Octavia : bien sur, bonne soirée

Clarke : toi aussi

Lexa : bonne soirée Octavia

Octavia : à vous aussi Commandant

Je me lève donc et sort de la maison pour suivre Lexa jusqu'à ses appartements, nous avons la soirée et la nuit pour nous, j'espère juste que ce ne serons pas les derniers instants qu'on passera toute les deux, on n'a encore tellement de choses à vivre ..

* * *

 _et voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors la révélation sur Costia qui en faite ne l'ai pas ? surprenant hein:) et le combat qui s'annonce ? Bien sur la suite dans une semaine, comme toujours un petit commentaires est le bienvenu bisous bisous_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Hello tout le monde ! Nous sommes mercredi et bien sur voilà un nouveau chapitre:) plus que deux avant la fin de cette première aventure, et oui déjà ça passe vite ^^_

 _je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et tout le reste c'est un vrai soutien:)_

 _Réponse Reviews :_

 _-Guest : je publie tout les mercredis et merci de rejoindre cette aventure:)_

 _-Clexa forever : je te laisse découvrir la suite comme promis n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis:)_

 _Sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse à votre lecture on se retrouve en bas de page:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

PDV Octavia

Je suis resté au moins une bonne heure avec Clarke suite au discours de Lexa, cependant celle-ci est venue la chercher assez rapidement, ce que je comprend tout à fait elles ont besoin de temps toutes les deux. Lincoln venait tout juste de rentrer

Lincoln : je te cherchais ma chérie

Octavia : ah bon ? J'étais avec Clarke

Lincoln : elle ne dois pas être dans sa meilleure forme

Octavia : pas vraiment oui, elle stresse pour Lexa, à sa place je serais dans le même état

Lincoln : je la comprend, sa mort aurait des conséquences sur nous tous mais surtout sur elle forcément

Octavia : j'imagine oui, je t'avoue que je n'aimerais pas voir Clarke malheureuse après tout ce qu'elle a traversé et être au service de Nia ne m'enchanterai pas non plus

Lincoln : elle se ferait un plaisir de tous nous mettre en esclavage, quand à ton peuple, Nia déciderai de les anéantir je pense sans hésiter

Octavia : je le sais bien oui, tu les as déjà vu combattre ?

Lincoln : Lexa oui une fois, Nia non jamais mais à ce qu'on dit elle à du talent

Octavia : j'en ai entendu parler, pourvu que Lexa gagne, ça nous soulagerai tous à un point

Lincoln : on serait plus serein et Azgeda ne serait plus une menace pour un moment

Octavia : avec un nouveau roi ou une nouvelle reine je pense que ce clan rentrera dans les rangs

Lincoln : nous le serons assez vite si Lexa gagne bien entendu

Octavia : bien sur~le regarde~ tu as vu Indra ?

Lincoln : juste avant de rentrer, elle est confiante sur la situation

Octavia : on doit tous l'être

Lincoln : tu as raison

Je l'embrasse alors essayant d'être toute aussi confiante qu'eux mais je m'inquiète quand même pour Clarke. On finit par aller dans notre chambre pour dormir, on n'a une garde tôt demain matin avant le duel alors autant s'être reposé

PDV Lexa

Une fois mon annonce faite j'étais partis avec Indra afin de lui dire deux-trois choses et surtout pour Clarke, j'ai toute confiance en elle et je sais que si le combat tourne mal elle saura la mettre en sécurité rapidement. Ensuite je partis à mes appartements et n'y trouvant pas Clarke je me suis toute de suite dis qu'elle été avec Octavia alors je me rendu chez elle afin de la ramener avec moi, je l'amène avec moi sur le petit canapé du salon

Lexa : je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, si éteinte, si triste

Clarke : comment veut tu qu'il en soit autrement, tu arrive à faire comme si de rien n'était mais moi non

Lexa : je ne le montre pas c'est différent, je ne peux pas me le permettre, mon peuple compte sur moi et je me dois d'être à la hauteur mais aussi de mourir si il le faut pour eux, tu le sais très bien je n'ai pas le choix même si je voudrais

Clarke : pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Lexa : Clarke s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi ne me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant, je n'y arriverai pas si je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu ne me fais pas confiance

Clarke~soupir~je te fais confiance, c'est en Nia que je n'ai absolument pas confiance, elle fera tout pour te mettre à terre et te tuer sans la moindre hésitation

Lexa : et je ferai exactement la même chose, ce sera elle ou moi

Clarke : il faut que ce soit toi ..

Lexa~pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse du pouce~ je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour que ce soit moi tu m'entends, parce que je ne laisserai pas mon peuple entre ses mains et encore moins toi

Clarke~la regarde et viens dans ses bras~ tu as intérêt il est hors de question que tu me quitte de cette façon

Lexa~l'y serre~ je n'en ai vraiment pas l'intention crois moi

Clarke~entrelace nos doigts~ j'aimerais que tout soit derrière nous et qu'on puisse vivre un peu sereine et heureuse

Lexa : tout sera bientôt derrière nous c'est promis, nous aurons enfin des moments de paix, tu verra comme Polis est agréable~sourit serrant doucement ses doigts entre les miens~

Clarke : et on pourra être ensemble au grand jour

Lexa : absolument, on sera libre de s'aimer devant tout notre peuple

Clarke : j'ai vraiment hâte ~ferme les yeux~

Lexa : patience~l'embrasse sur le front~

Clarke : et pour Hélia ?

Lexa : son sort sera décidé en fonction du duel, si je le remporte je prendrai alors une décision sinon ce sera Nia

Clarke : c'est toi qui survivra, il ne peut pas en être autrement

Lexa : j'aime mieux cet état d'esprit

Clarke : je te jure que si tu meurs Lexa Woods, je viens te chercher moi même pour ensuite pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains

Lexa : voilà qui devrait me motiver, j'en prend note

Clarke~me redresse et la regarde~ c'est une promesse

Lexa : c'est une promesse~caresse sa joue~

Clarke : je t'aime Lexa

Lexa : tout comme moi Clarke

Je l'embrasse alors avec douceur, lui montrant à quel point je l'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle compte pour moi, je la mène dans ma chambre où on n'a tout notre temps, demain est un jour important, nous avons besoin de passer cette soirée rien que toute les deux, rien que la présence l'une de l'autre nous apaise, on passe peut être notre dernière nuit ensemble alors on la passa comme il se doit, une bonne partie à se donner l'une à l'autre et ensuite à dormir. Au matin le réveil fut difficile mais nécessaire, elle dans mes bras, ma tête au creux de son cou, j'étais tellement bien je n'ai plus envie de bouger, elle me caresse doucement l'avant bras, je sens nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson

Clarke : c'est le calme avant la tempête comme on dis

Lexa : tu as raison c'est si calme, pourtant tout Polis doit être en effervescence

Clarke : je n'ose à peine l'imaginer, ils doivent tous être si impatient de voir leur grande Heda combattre et être victorieuse

Lexa : c'est vrai et je souhaite de tout cœur de ne pas les décevoir et surtout de pouvoir revenir près de toi

Clarke : je l'espère aussi de tout cœur

Lexa~dépose un baiser dans son cou~ tu es ma force désormais

Clarke : je suis à la fois ta force et ta faiblesse

Lexa : beaucoup plus ma force que ma faiblesse je t'assure

Clarke : dans son combat oui je serai là

Lexa : absolument tu sera là et je gagnerai pour toi

Clarke~sourit~ comment tu imagine ton avenir ?

Lexa : mon avenir ? Avec toi bien sur, ensemble toute les deux, pas toi ?

Clarke : bien sur que si voyons je veux être avec toi pour toujours

Lexa : nous serrons ensemble à jamais, quoi qu'il arrive~sourit~

Clarke~l'embrasse avec amour~ je crains qu'il soit temps de nous préparer pour cette journée

Lexa : plus vite on sera prête et plus vite tout sera fini~me lève donc et enfile un peignoir~

Clarke~fait de même~ je vais me préparer la première j'en ai pas pour longtemps

Lexa : d'accord

Je la regarde passer avec un petit sourire avant de faire venir Mira pour qu'elle m'aide à me préparer, Clarke été là aussi bien sur, elle aidé à me faire mes tresses alors que je mettais mes peintures, j'avais mis une tenue légère pour le combat également, le grand moment approchait et j'y allais la tête haute

PDV Clarke

Le réveil à été vraiment dur, je redoute ce jour, hélas il faut y passer nous n'avions pas le choix, après m'être préparé j'aide donc Mira à préparer Lexa, la tête ailleurs, elle est tellement belle même si c'est pour aller se battre, la regarde une fois qu'elle fut prête

Clarke : bon c'est le moment d'y aller

Lexa : soit confiante, je ne compte pas me laisser tuer sans rien faire tu le sais

Clarke : je le sais oui, je serai là, tu sentira ma force t'accompagner

Lexa : j'en suis certaine, Indra m'attends avec ma garde rapprochée

Clarke : Octavia doit être aussi en train de m'attendre avec Lincoln alors allons y mais avant une dernière chose

Lexa : oui laquelle ?

Clarke : celle-ci~viens l'embrasser avec douceur~ ai hod yu in

Lexa~y répond avec douceur~ ai hod yu in Klark

Après un dernier regard je la laisse passer devant, ne pas éveiller les soupçons c'est une évidence, en bas on n'y retrouve donc Indra et quelque guerriers, Lexa partit donc en avant avec eux alors que je suis un peu plus derrière avec Octavia et Lincoln, aucun de nous ne parler, c'était le silence total. C'est une fois arrivé sur la grande place où le duel à lieu que les encouragements des habitants résonner, le bruit aussi des tam-tams, la foule et les gardes forment un large cercle, en face il y a des guerriers d'Azgeda et bien sur Nia que je n'avais jamais vu à défaut d'en entendre parler, elle semblait déterminer à vaincre Lexa

Octavia : moi non plus je l'avais encore jamais vu

Clarke : je l'imaginé pas comme ça, disons plus blonde alors qu'elle est brune

Octavia : c'est surprenant mais tu sais il ne sont pas tous blonds dans leur clan

Clarke : je sais oui c'est idiot~la regarde~j'ai le cœur qui commence à battre à tout rompre

Octavia : je m'en doute oui, courage Lexa est forte elle se laissera certainement pas tuer sans rien faire

Lincoln : Octavia à raison, elles sont toute les deux redoutable, le combat est équitable

Clarke : courage Lexa ..

Je vis Indra faire signe au deux adversaires de s'avancer l'une en face de l'autre, chacune avait ce regard plein de haine et de détermination, aucune d'elle ne plaisantera lors de ce combat et je m'attends au pire. Elles prirent chacune une épée acclamer par tout notre peuple puis le combat fut lancer et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent sans merci... Les coups s'échangèrent sans pitié, tantôt Nia a le dessus et tantôt elle est en mauvaise position, il en va de même pour Lexa, c'est dans ces cas là que mon cœur s'arrête de battre mais rebats dès qu'elle reprend le dessus, Octavia me tenait la main pour me soutenir à chaque seconde. Le duel me semble durer des heures alors que non ce fut bref mais violent, Lexa et Nia ne se faisait pas de cadeaux, elles étaient toutes les deux blessé à divers endroit puis soudain tout se passe très vite Lexa réussit à prendre le dessus , elle la désarme et en à peine une seconde lui transperce le corps de son épée, elle tombe alors à genoux devant Lexa

Nia : un autre prendra ma place.. ce n'est pas fini ...c'est une promesse.. ~la regarde froidement~

Lexa : nous verrons cela~pas du tout impressionné~ Yu gonplei ste odon

Nia~gravement touché m'effondre avant de rendre mon dernier souffle~

Indra : la Reine Azgeda est morte, Heda est notre vainqueur !

Un torrent d'acclamations retentit alors, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement, Lexa est blessé mais vivante, je suis libéré d'un poids énorme. J'attendis qu'elle soit seule dans ses appartements pour aller la voir bien entendu, je vis que ses blessures ont été soigné, je m'avance alors vers elle

Clarke : je suis soulagé tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai failli mourir à plusieurs reprises en regardant ce combat

Lexa : j'ai su vaincre mon ennemi grâce à toi je te l'ai dis, tu es ma force je ne pouvais pas perdre

Clarke~sourit et viens l'embrasser~ on va avoir un peu de répit alors maintenant que tu as vaincu Nia

Lexa : en effet cela nous laisse un peu de temps, Azgeda nommera un nouveau roi ou une nouvelle reine, à ce moment là j'espère qu'ils resteront dans la coalition sans créer de problème

Clarke je l'espère aussi, qu'on ai enfin la paix qui règne entre tout les clans

Lexa : nous verrons la décision est entre leurs mains, pour l'heure Polis fête avec fierté la victoire de leur Heda

Clarke : tu le mérite, je suis fière de toi c'est certain

Lexa : sans ton soutien je n'en serais sûrement pas là tu sais ~sourit~

Clarke : crois moi je ne compte pas partir, je veux te soutenir encore très longtemps~sourit aussi~ pour l'heure tu dois te reposer

Lexa : à conditions que tu reste avec moi, j'ai demandé à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger jusqu'à demain

Clarke : alors j'accepte avec joie bien sur

Je souris et la rejoins dans le lit, m'assure qu'elle soit bien installé avant de m'allonger à mon tour et de caresser doucement son tatouage sur son bras, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir ce que je comprend la journée à été longue physiquement et émotionnellement, je m'endormis à mon tour assez vite contre elle.

Il lui fallut quelques jours pour être totalement guéri, le corps de la reine Nia fut remis à Azgeda bien entendu, aujourd'hui c'était le jugement de Hélia, j'y assister bien sur je voulais être là lorsque Lexa prononcerai sa sentence, pour l'heure je sortis voir Octavia

Octavia : alors tu dois te sentir mieux ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu~sourit~

Clarke : je m'occupais de Lexa, elle à très bien récupéré de ses blessures~sourit~

Octavia : oh je te fais confiance pour ça en effet

Clarke : vraiment très drôle~amusé voyant sa tête~

Octavia : là c'est toi qui parle moi je n'ai fait aucune allusion~rit~

Clarke : tu as une vie sexuelle avec Lincoln et je n'en parle jamais je te ferai remarquer~rit aussi~

Octavia : je n'en dirai pas un mot de toute façon~lui tire la langue~

Clarke : bah moi non plus on n'est d'accord~sourit~

Octavia : exactement~sourit~ et sinon c'est aujourd'hui le jugement de la fameuse Hélia ?

Clarke : oui tout à l'heure, j'y serai d'ailleurs

Octavia : toute la ville en parle, ils disent qu'elle sera tuer sur la place publique

Clarke : il y a des chances, le conseil donnera son avis et Lexa tranchera

Octavia : tu peux donner ton avis toi non ?

Clarke : oui je pense, Lexa sait déjà ce que je veux pour elle mais je ne sais pas si elle en tiendra compte

Octavia : tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit tuer pas vrai, je te connais tu n'est pas du genre à vouloir la mort de quelqu'un même si cette personne à essayer de te tuer

Clarke : elle ne mérite pas de mourir, elle souffre elle à agis par douleur, ça n'excuse rien mais ça atténue les choses

Octavia : on saura ce qu'il en vaut d'ici ce soir, même si on ne sera pas tous présent au jugement tout le monde saura la décision de Lexa

Clarke : c'est vrai oui on sera fixé

Octavia : et pour ce qui est de votre relation ? Elle va l'annoncer ?

Clarke : je ne sais pas mais comme la menace d'Azgeda est terminé j'espère vraiment qu'elle le fera, c'est dur de faire semblant je veux être à ses cotés sans devoir faire comme si nous étions juste amie

Octavia : il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas maintenant crois moi

Clarke : j'espère que tu as raison

Elle me sourit rassurante et je lui souris en retour, je me sentais un peu méprisé par la situation, bien sur je sais que Lexa m'aime je n'en doute pas mais j'aimerais simplement qu'elle le reconnaisse envers son peuple. Après avoir passé presque tout mon après midi avec Octavia je partis rejoindre la salle du conseil où le jugement d'Hélia à lieu

PDV Lexa

Mon combat contre Nia à été éprouvant, j'ai bien failli mourir une bonne dizaine de fois mais je n'ai rien lâché, pour mon peuple et surtout pour Clarke, c'est pour elle que j'ai gagné ce duel, certes j'ai été blessé mais je suis vivante et maintenant totalement remise de mes blessures. Je me prépare alors pour le jugement et me rend à la salle du conseil, tout le monde été déjà présent même Clarke, je pris donc place en face de tous, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça , je tiendrai compte du vote des conseillers dans ma décision

Lexa : bien nous sommes ici afin de procéder au jugement d'Hélia, elle est accusé d'avoir voulu tuer à plusieurs reprise Klark kom Skaikru la présentante de son peuple, nous allons procéder à l'audience du coupable

Indra : Hélia kom Azgedakru reconnaît tu les accusations pour lesquelles tu es ici ?

Hélia : oui je les assumes entièrement

Indra : pour quelles raisons a tu voulu sa mort ?

Hélia : par vengeance, je ne regrette aucun de mes gestes je referai exactement la même chose

Indra : au moins tout est clairs, vous avez entendu par vous même, membre du conseil, Commandant, je pense que la décision sera vite prise à son sujet

Lexa : en effet nous avons des aveux solides et sans aucune pressions

Clarke : Commandant puis-je prendre la parole ?

Lexa : nous t'écoutons Klark

Clarke : comme Indra l'a dis, Hélia à avouer sans remords, je sais qu'elle à voulu me tuer mais de mon point de vue elle ne mérite pas la mort, je peux comprendre qu'elle ai voulu se venger, nous aurions tous fait pareil dans son cas

Indra : tu défends ta propre tueuse tu n'a pas l'esprit clair

Clarke : au contraire je ne laisse pas mon cœur l'emporter sur ma raison, mon cœur voudrait la voir morte mais ma raison veut lui donner une dernière chance

Indra : nous avons ton avis mais c'est loin d'être le mien et celui du conseil

Clarke : nous verrons cela très vite

Lexa : nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires pour prendre notre décision, membres du conseil si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons délibérer

Je les conduits alors dans la salle juste à coté où nous parlons durant plusieurs minutes, la décision été partager entre les conseillers et je dû intervenir pour trancher, on revenu ensuite dans la salle du conseil pour que je rende notre décision

Lexa : bien, nous avons longuement parlementé et la décision à été prise~regarde Hélia~ la mort semblait être notre 1er choix mais c'est un sort que tu ne mérite pas, pour ce fait c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de te bannir définitivement du territoire de la forêt, ainsi que celui de la montagne et celui des mers, tu sera mise à mort sur le champ si tu t'y aventure

Hélia : autant me tuer de suite parce que même bannit je reviendrai la tuer ~fusille Clarke du regard~

Clarke : si tu arrive à revenir jusqu'à Polis vivante alors nous verrons à ce moment là

Lexa~me lève~ emmenez la, veillez à ce qu'elle soit bien en dehors du territoire

Indra : nous allons le faire de ce pas Commandant

Hélia : on se retrouvera Clarke c'est une promesse~me laisse emmener sans lutter~

Clarke:j'espère vraiment que tu ne fera pas cette bêtise~la regarde sortir de la salle emmener par tout un groupe de guerriers~

Lexa : je dois aller annoncer cette décision on se retrouve ensuite ?

Clarke : oui d'accord

Je ressortis donc de la salle du conseil et me dirige vers la grande place de la ville, j'y fis mon discours dans lequel je mentionne le bannissement d'Hélia et son arrêt de mort si elle est vue surtout ici, les habitants furent d'accord bien entendu, aucun assassin n'était accepter ici. Je regagne ensuite mes appartements où je me changea pour une tenue plus confortable et enlève mes peintures avant de m'installer sur le petit canapé du salon, quelques minutes après Clarke fit son entrée

Clarke : merci de ne pas l'avoir tuer

Lexa : le conseil voulait la tuer dès aujourd'hui mais je les ai convaincu que la bannir serait bien pire pour elle

Clarke : c'est vrai et j'espère que ça la fera réfléchir et qu'elle prenne un nouveau départ

Lexa : seul le temps nous le dira, approche~sourit~

Clarke~m'assoit à coté d'elle~ qu'es-ce qui va se passer pour nous maintenant ?

Lexa : eh bien nous sommes ensemble et désormais le danger est écarté

Clarke : alors tu va enfin annoncer qu'on est ensemble ? Je te force à rien mais j'en ai assez de devoir me cacher, c'est lourd à porter surtout d'avoir peur de faire une bêtise et puis tout le monde commence à voir qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous

Lexa : calme toi Clarke je comprend parfaitement et bien entendu je vais annoncer à notre peuple qu'on est ensemble et j'ai même beaucoup mieux~sourit~

Clarke : ah oui ? Je ne vois pas quoi alors

Lexa : je vais te le montrer~me lève~

Clarke : oui va y~me lève aussi curieuse de savoir~

Lexa~me met à genoux devant elle~ Clarke nous nous sommes rencontré il n'y a pas si longtemps et pourtant nous avons déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, traverser diverses épreuves, malgré mes choix et mes doutes, ma vie est lié à la tienne quoi que je fasse tout simplement parce que je t'aime~la regarde dans les yeux~je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt mais je te veux toi et aucune autre, je veux que tu sois mienne, ma compagne, ma femme, ma reine et cela pour toujours au yeux de tous, de notre peuple et du tien, accepterai tu ?

Je vis dans ses yeux de la surprise, beaucoup de surprise, bien sur qu'elle l'est, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle demande, en tout cas pas maintenant, elle peut me dire non j'en ai parfaitement conscience j'aurais peut être dû attendre encore un peu mais elle est tellement importante pour moi ...

* * *

 _Et clap de fin:p je coupe au pire moment pas vrai ? Je suis sadique ? Un peu sûrement lol bref qu'en avez vous pensez ? Le combat Nia/Lexa ? Et surtout cette demande surprenante de Lexa ? Es-ce trop pour Clarke ? Va-t-elle dire oui ou non ? La réponse la semaine prochaine bisous tout le monde_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjours à tous ! Voilà donc la suite de cette fiction, on approche de la fin (plus qu'un chapitre) de cette aventure:) je sais que j'ai vous ai fait attendre depuis 1 semaine donc je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas une review fait toujours plaisir ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15_

PDV Clarke

J'étais vraiment surprise par cette demande, voir Lexa juste devant moi, mettant ses sentiments et son cœur à nu, c'était juste magnifique, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, voyant mon regard elle semble inquiète

Lexa : excuse moi je ..

Clarke~l'interrompt de suite~ oui

Lexa~la regarde~ oui ?

Clarke : je veux être ta femme, bien sur que oui, mille fois oui sans aucune hésitation~sourit laissant couler des larmes de joie~

Lexa~sourit la prenant dans mes bras~ tu fais de moi la plus heureuse du monde

Clarke : tout comme moi tu n'imagine pas~la serre contre moi~

Lexa : je t'aime tant Clarke ~la regarde essuyant ces larmes~

Clarke : et je t'aime aussi, plus que tout~la regarde heureuse~

Lexa : je promets que je vais faire de toi une femme et une épouse comblée, tu sera une reine merveilleuse j'en suis certaine

Clarke : avec toi à mes cotés c'est même sûr crois moi

Lexa : viens par là ~l'emmène s'allonger avec moi sur le lit~

Clarke~la suit et m'allonge à coté d'elle~ alors tu va l'annoncer à ton peuple ?

Lexa : notre mariage ? Bien sur que oui et c'est notre peuple, tu pense que tu n'est pas forcément apprécié mais ce n'est pas le cas je t'assure, pour beaucoup de natifs tu es l'une des nôtres

Clarke : mais pas pour tous, je pense que notre mariage ne conviendra pas à tout le monde

Lexa : peut importe ils devront le respecter, tu sera leur reine, mon égal, mais rassure toi j'ai confiance

Clarke : en tant que reine je pourrais prendre les décisions alors ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de leçons sur votre culture j'ai peut être appris mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre~sourit~

Lexa~sourit~ tu sais déjà pas mal de choses ne t'en fait pas, quand aux décisions ton avis comptera aux yeux de tous et si je dois m'absenter c'est à toi que reviens la ville donc oui tu prendra les décisions sans moi

Clarke : si tu dois t'absenter je viens avec toi ne compte pas sur moi pour rester ici à t'attendre ce n'est pas mon genre tu le sais

Lexa : il y a certaines situation où tu le devra je te préviens tout de suite, en tant que reine tes devoirs devront passer avant tes envies personnelles

Clarke : évidemment je ne ferai rien qui ira à l'encontre de ton peuple même si je pense que j'aurais du mal à me retenir

Lexa : tu apprendra~la regarde~ et c'est notre peuple il faudra aussi que tu t'y habitue mon amour

Clarke : mon amour ? C'est nouveau ça ~sourit~

Lexa : oui c'est nouveau tu n'aime pas ? ~amusé~

Clarke : si mais ce n'est pas très natif ~rit~

Lexa : je fais un mélange de culture, que tu te sente pas trop perdu voyons ~amusé~

Clarke : ne t'en fait pas pour moi je me sens très bien mais merci j'apprécie ton geste~sourit~

Lexa~l'embrasse tendrement~ c'est parce que je t'aime

Clarke : et je t'aime aussi~sourit~

Lexa : tu me rend vraiment heureuse Clarke, c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de bonheur, avec toi je peux concilier ma vie amoureuse et mon rôle de Heda parce que je sais que tu m'aidera quoi qu'il se passe

Clarke : nous sommes complémentaires, nous connaissons nos rôles l'une de l'autre, personne ne peux comprendre notre lien, par delà nos rôles qui nous rapproches il y a encore plus, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ensembles aujourd'hui malgré tout ce qu'on n'a pu traverser, tu es mon âme sœur Leska kom Trikru

Lexa : c'est la plus belle chose qu'on es pus me dire jusqu'à maintenant et je peux te dire que c'est une très belle vision de notre relation et que je peux dire aussi que tu es mon âme sœur Klark kom Skaikru

Clarke : et notre mariage alors ? Comment se passera-t-il ?

Je la regarde avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles rien qu'à l'idée de l'épouser, mais je m'y connais pas beaucoup en mariage Grounders et encore moins au mariage de Heda je suis curieuse de savoir

PDV Lexa

Je suis tellement heureuse que Clarke est dis oui, je veux vraiment qu'elle soit mienne aux yeux de tous, qu'elle soit ma femme, ma plus grande fierté, quand je la regarde elle semble tout aussi épanouie à cette idée que moi. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, nouant nos doigts ensemble et lui sourit

Lexa : notre mariage sera le plus beau et le plus parfait~sourit~

Clarke : dis en moi un peu plus voyons~sourit~

Lexa : il y aura beaucoup de monde, le peuple des 13 clans sera présent, ce sera un grand jour pour nous tous

Clarke : un Heda s'est déjà marié ?

Lexa : pas que je sache, on n'a toujours dis qu'un Heda n'a pas de place pour une vie sentimentale, la preuve que ce n'est pas incompatible si l'on trouve la bonne personne

Clarke : c'est vrai oui, je dois te dire que je serai stressé quand même, ça doit être un mariage énorme et je n'y connais pas grand chose en culture native

Lexa : tu apprendra ce n'est pas difficile je te fais confiance tu apprend très vite

Clarke : je me débrouille oui, et on sera habiller comment ?

Lexa : nous porterons des tenues de mariage, de belles robes en lins mais je n'en dis pas plus, que tu ai la surprise lors des essayages

Clarke : tu sera magnifique ~sourit~ même si tu l'ai déjà

Lexa : tout comme toi~sourit~ tu sera la plus belle Reine de tout les temps j'en suis certaine

Clarke : tout comme tu sera la plus belle Heda de tout les temps, j'ai vraiment hâte, il faut qu'on fixe une date quand même et prévenir tout le monde, ça va nous prendre des mois~soupir~

Lexa : non rassure toi~sourit~ tu n'a rien à faire, j'enverrais des messagers dès l'annonce de notre mariage, nous pourrions nous marier dans 2 semaines si tu le souhaite

Clarke ~sourit~ c'est vrai ? Ça fait pas un peu court ?

Lexa : non mais on peut laisser plus de temps

Clarke : oh non 2 semaines c'est parfait je t'épouserai demain si je le pouvais~rit~

Lexa : crois moi je le ferai si je pouvais mais 2 semaines c'est vite passé après tout~amusé~

Clarke : tant que je suis à tes cotés en attendant notre mariage ça me va~sourit~ mais rassure moi il n'y à pas de tradition native qui nous interdit de nous voir pendant un temps j'espère ?

Lexa : non aucune n'ai pas peur ~sourit~ dès demain tu sera ma future femme aux yeux de tout notre peuple

Clarke : alors vivement demain en attendant on pourrait fêter cet événement non ? On l'a bien mérité~caresse sa joue~

Lexa : c'est une excellente idée ~l'embrasse avec douceur~

Clarke : j'étais sur que ça te plairait ~répond à son baiser avec douceur~

Lexa : comment ne pas le vouloir

Je souris et repris ses lèvres avec passion, cette femme c'est ma force, ma moitié, celle qui me correspond à tout niveaux. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau contre la mienne, caresser chaque parcelle de son corps, cela suffit à mon bonheur, avec elle je me sens pas seulement Heda mais aussi Lexa, la vraie moi, et pour cela je lui en suis reconnaissante. On passa une nuit passionnée, lorsque je me réveille je la vis encore endormis, je glisse alors de doux baisers dans son cou pour la réveiller en douceur

Clarke~ouvre doucement les yeux~ mumm..

Lexa : bonjours toi ~sourit caressant son bras~ bien dormi ?

Clarke~lui sourit~ bien dormi oui mais pas beaucoup

Lexa : je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre bien au contraire voyons~l'embrasse amusé~

Clarke : c'est pas ma faute si c'est parfait avec toi~amusé~

Lexa : merci du compliment, que je te retourne d'ailleurs~amusé~

Clarke~amusé l'embrasse encore~ alors c'est aujourd'hui que je deviens la future femme du grand Heda

Lexa : exactement, je vais demander à Indra de rassembler tout le monde à la grande place

Clarke : d'accord, je suis impatiente mais à la fois stressé

Lexa : tout se passera bien

Clarke : et si cela provoque une rébellion ? Si le peuple te rejette ça serait terrible

Lexa : je t'arrête tout de suite cela n'arrivera pas, tu as fait tes preuves voyons, je t'accorde qu'il y aura toujours des personnes auxquelles mes choix ne plairont pas mais c'est loin d'être la majorité

Clarke : de toute façon nous verrons bien au moment venu

Lexa : je suis confiante~me lève et enfile un peignoir~ je vais m'habiller et prévenir Indra tu me rejoins en bas

Clarke : d'accord à tout à l'heure ~sourit la regardant filer~

Je partis donc m'habiller, après un dernier baiser à ma future femme je sortis de la maison pour aller retrouver Indra aux terrains d'entraînements, je lui dis que je voulais qu'elle réunisse tout le monde sur la grande place pour une annonce importante, elle ne pose pas de questions et y va de suite, je mis fin aux entraînements en cours afin qu'ils puissent assister à l'annonce. Je me rends ensuite sur la grande place pour y attendre mon peuple et Clarke par la même occasion, elle à dû prendre son temps pour se préparer. Peu à peu tout le monde arrive et la foule se forme, Clarke arrive aussi et je lui fit signe de me rejoindre

Lexa : je te le répète mais tout se passera bien d'accord ?

Clarke : d'accord je te fais confiance

Lexa : tu peux sans aucun soucis~lui sourit et m'avance~

Clarke~reste en retrait pour le moment~

Lexa~lève la main pour demander le silence~ Kru kom Polis, ai yo geda hir kos yo biyo de biga diyo, Ai Heda kom eni kru sad in shoun of ai sonraun dei Klark kom Skaikru(Peuple de Polis, je vous ai réuni ici pour vous annoncer une grande chose, moi Heda de tout peuple à choisit d'unir sa vie à celle de Clarke du peuple du ciel)~me tourne et la regarde l'invitant à me rejoindre~

Clarke~un peu intimité, va la rejoindre~

Lexa~prend sa main~ Klark laik ai houmon, osir Kwin, osir dig au sei, oso hukop laik ona tu sintaim, mochof eting(Clarke sera ma femme, votre Reine, vous savez ce que cela représentera, notre union aura lieu dans 2 semaines, merci à tous)

Pendant mon discours j'avais vu leurs visages, j'y ai lus de l'étonnement, de la surprise, mais dans l'état général de la joie, la foule nous acclament, je vois Clarke sourire soulagé, je sers doucement sa main et la fait descendre avec moi de l'estrade. Indra, Octavia et Lincoln ne tardèrent pas à venir nous rejoindre pour nous féliciter

PDV Octavia

Je savais bien entendu que Lexa et Clarke été ensemble mais de là à ce marier maintenant c'était surprenant mais à voir la tête de Clarke elle est vraiment heureuse il n'y a aucune doute. Je venu jusqu'à elle après le discours de Lexa afin de la féliciter moi même

Octavia : eh bah c'est du vite fait dis donc~amusé~

Clarke : qu'es-ce que tu veux quand on n'a mis la main sur un bon partie il faut foncer~amusé~

Lexa : je te ferai vivre un véritable enfer

Clarke : j'y survivrais

Octavia : en tout cas félicitation ce mariage va être énorme~sourit~

Clarke : je n'en doute pas, maintenant il faut que j'aille l'annoncer à ma mère et notre peuple c'est une autre affaire~sourit~

Lexa : Indra et Octavia iront leur annoncer, toi tu dois rester ici

Clarke : ah non j'y vais aussi, je dois y aller c'est mon peuple

Lexa : je le sais mais c'est non tu dois rester à Polis

Octavia : reste ici Clarke, je m'occupe de leur annoncer, tu dois avoir plein de chose à faire ici pour ton mariage

Clarke~soupir~ c'est pas faux je suppose

Lexa : ta mère viendra entre temps j'en suis certaine elle est la bienvenue

Octavia : je lui dirai et je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à venir ici, imagine sa ptite fille se marie c'est un événement~sourit~

Clarke~sourit~ c'est vrai oui, bon d'accord je reste

Octavia : pense un peu à ta future femme, elle a besoin de toi voyons sinon elle serait perdu~amusé~

Lexa : elle n'a pas tort~sourit~

Clarke : oh je n'en doute pas ~sourit~

Lexa : Indra ?

Indra~viens~ oui Commandant ?

Lexa : prépare toi à partir pour Arkadia afin d'annoncer notre mariage, prend Octavia et quelques guerriers

Indra : bien et félicitation

Lexa : merci Indra je sais que j'aurais toujours ton soutien

Indra : absolument, viens Octavia allons nous préparer

Octavia : à plus tard Clarke

Clarke : à plus tard et bonne chance

Octavia : merci

Je suivis donc Indra pour rejoindre les guerriers qui allaient nous accompagner, je prépare ma jument rapidement et monte dessus, on se dirige alors aux portes de la ville et on en sortit direction Arkadia, je chevauche aux cotés d'Indra

Octavia : Indra je peux te demander une chose ?

Indra : je t'écoute oui

Octavia : qu'es-ce que tu pense du mariage ? Sincèrement je veux dire, tu as félicité Lexa mais es-ce que tu es vraiment contente ?

Indra : même si je ne l'été pas cela ne changerai rien, cependant elle a fait le bon choix, sa relation avec Clarke semble évidente et notre peuple aurait finit par la savoir par eux même

Octavia : je suis d'accord et puis au moins leur relation est clair devant tout le monde

Indra : en effet cela fait un moment qu'elles se cachent tu été au courant

Octavia : oui mais tu l'a deviné aussi

Indra : je connais bien Lexa alors ce n'était pas difficile je lui ai même dis en face elle n'a pas vraiment été surprise

Octavia : Clarke non plus, elles reviennent de loin quand même

Indra : elles auront encore bien des choses à traverser étant donné leur rang en tant que Heda et Reine

Octavia : elles sont tout a fait consciente de tout ce qui les attends j'en suis sûr et puis maintenant il n'y a plus de menace

Indra : pour le moment non mais une guerre de clan peut toujours éclater nous devons toujours rester sur nos gardes

Octavia : bien entendu nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une menace

Indra : comment votre peuple prendra la nouvelle de ce mariage ?

Octavia : bien je pense, nous sommes en paix et 13ème clan de la coalition alors je ne vois pas pourquoi l'annonce passerait mal

Indra : nous verrons cela rapidement

Nous continuons notre route tranquillement, je pense alors à mon frère, c'est sa réaction qui me préoccupe le plus, cela fait quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu alors je ne sais pas où il en est avec ses sentiments à propose de Clarke ni comment il peut réagir par rapport à ce mariage. On finit par arriver devant les portes d'Arkadia, on nous ouvrit et on entre avant de descendre de nos chevaux avec Indra, Abby venu nous accueillir

Abby : Octavia, Indra, qu'es-ce qui vous amène ?

Indra : nous avons une annonce à faire de la part de notre Commandante

Abby : de quoi s'agit-il ?

Octavia : réunit tout le monde et Indra le dira, c'est mieux de le faire en même temps que tout le monde

Abby : cela concerne Clarke ? Il lui est arriver quelque chose?~inquiète~

Octavia : ne t'en fait pas elle va très bien, fait ce que je te dis s'il te plait~sourit~

Abby : bien d'ici 10 minutes cela sera fait venez ~rassuré pour ma fille~

Indra : bien ~la suit~

On fut rejointe par Kane qui lui envoie quelque hommes afin de rassembler tout le monde, quand à moi je vis mon frère plus loin avec Raven, Monty et Jasper

PDV Bellamy

On sortait de l'entrepôt où sont les véhicules comme on en bricolé une depuis quelque temps on passe pas mal de temps dessus, on marchent vers le self quand on aperçu au loin des Grounders du coup on se demandent vite ce qui se passe et on décide d'aller voir, c'est là que je reconnu Indra et ma sœur, tout le monde se rassemble ensuite visiblement elles ne sont pas ici par hasard

Abby : merci à tous d'être venu, si je vous ai rassemblé ici c'est qu'en tant que 13ème clan nous partageons la vie de communauté des 12 autres clan, Indra et Octavia sont venu de Polis afin de nous annoncer quelque chose alors je leur laisse la parole

Indra : nous sommes envoyer par Heda elle a envoyé des messagers a travers tout les territoire afin d'annoncer son mariage, elle va s'unir avec Clarke du peuple du ciel dans 2 semaines, votre peuple est bien sur le bienvenue à la cérémonie, c'est un événement pour nous tous, vous n'avez jamais assister à un mariage Grounders alors venez le découvrir si vous le souhaitez

Alors là je suis sur le cul, Clarke qui va se marier et en plus avec Lexa après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, Abby aussi semble surprise sur le coup, quand aux autres ils sont surpris mais ça ne semble pas leur faire grand chose, ma sœur venu nous voir ensuite

Octavia : moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir~amusé~

Bellamy : excuse moi ~sourit et la prend dans mes bras~

Octavia : ah bah quand même ~sourit et lui fait un bisou sur la joue~

Bellamy~lui en fait un sur le front~

Raven : nous aussi on est content de te voir~amusé~

Jasper : on n'a même plus le droit à un bonjours~rit~

Octavia : je vous oublie pas ~amusé va leur faire à tous un bisou~

Monty : alors comme ça Clarke va se marier c'est dingue

Octavia : je l'ai su en même temps que tout le monde et j'ai été surprise mais croyez moi elle est vraiment heureuse

Raven : depuis le temps qu'elles se tourner autour ça ne m'étonne pas, la grande Heda ne pouvez pas résister à la fille du ciel~amusé~

Monty : on ne connais pas les détails ni même les grandes lignes~amusé~

Jasper : certaines quand même surtout celle du Mont Weather

Octavia : tu lui en veux toujours ?

Jasper : plus vraiment le temps à fait les choses, si elle à su passer à autre chose je le pourrais aussi

Monty : c'est ce qu'on te dit depuis un moment~sourit~

Bellamy : on doit tous avancer ~sourit~

Raven : j'aime votre état d'esprit, vous serez au mariage j'espère?~sourit~

Monty : bien sur qu'on n'y sera~sourit~

Jasper : je viendrai aussi

Raven : et moi aussi bien sur

Ils partirent pour me laisser un peu avec ma sœur, on trouva un coin tranquille pour discuter, ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu ma ptite sœur

Bellamy : alors la vie à Polis ? Toujours aussi palpitante ?

Octavia : toujours oui, c'est une ville génial tu ne la connais pas assez il faudrait que tu y vienne quelques jours je te ferai voir tout plein de choses

Bellamy : peut être oui

Octavia : tu va pas venir au mariage c'est sa ?

Bellamy : mais si voyons, Clarke à tourner la page et même si je lui en ai voulu je veux être là c'est normal

Octavia : elle serait déçu de ne pas te voir mais je pense qu'elle comprendrait si jamais tu ne viens pas

Bellamy : je viendrai c'est promis, visiblement ce mariage est signe qu'elle est tout à fait heureuse alors je dois être là et le voir par moi même

Octavia : tout ce que je veux c'est que tu rencontre quelqu'un toi aussi, je sais que je te l'ai dis déjà mais voir mon frère heureux c'est vraiment ce qui me tient à cœur

Bellamy : en effet tu l'a déjà dis et ça viendra j'en suis sur laisse moi le temps d'accord

Octavia : tu as intérêt il est grand temps qu'une femme prenne soin de toi~sourit~

Bellamy : tu sera la première au courant~sourit~

Octavia : j'espère bien même si je sais que tout Arkadia sera au courant avec miss Raven~rit~

Bellamy : il y a des chances~amusé~ et Lincoln il va bien ?

Octavia : oui il va bien et c'est toujours le bonheur avec lui

Bellamy : j'ai eu raison de te confier à lui, même si au début c'était pas facile de voir ma ptite sœur avec un homme surtout un natif

Octavia : mais il fait ses preuves et maintenant tu lui fait confiance c'est le plus important

Bellamy : bien entendu

Octavia~lui fait un gros clin~tu sera toujours mon grand frère chéri tu sais rien ne changera ça

Bellamy~la serre dans mes bras~ je le sais et je veillerai toujours sur toi même de loin du moins j'essayerai

Octavia : je le sais et t'en fait pas tout se passe bien là bas tu peux être confiant

Bellamy : je suis confiant

Octavia : je vais devoir y aller, on venait juste pour annoncer la nouvelle

Bellamy : tu ne peux pas rester ?

Octavia : non vraiment, avec la préparation du mariage et tout le reste on n'a besoin de moi mais toi tu peux venir quand tu veux tu le sais

Bellamy : je comprends oui, et je viendrai si l'envie m'en prend c'est promis sinon on se verra au mariage de toute façon

Octavia : bien sur, je t'aime

Bellamy : moi aussi ~l'embrasse sur le front~ aller file, ta vie d'aventurière t'attends

Octavia : j'y vais et prend soin de toi

Bellamy : promis je le ferai

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de partir rejoindre Indra et les autres grounders. Au fond de moi j'aime toujours Clarke mais je ne veux pas attendre quelqu'un qui n'ai pas fait pour moi, je veux avancer et trouver celle qui me correspondra je suis bien décidé à être heureux tout comme Clarke doit l'être avec Lexa, je serai présent à ce mariage et tournera définitivement la page sur notre histoire impossible..

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui:) j'attends vos avis bien sur ^^ la semaine prochaine sera le dernier chapitre et sera concentré sur le mariage, bonne semaine à tous bisous_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjours à tous, en ce mercredi pluvieux voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction:) chapitre calme j'espère que vous l'apprécierais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas:)_

 _réponse au Review :_

 _willowpotetose : je ne peux pas te répondre par message vu qu'elle est désactivé pour toi visiblement:) alors je te dis que si c'est le dernier chapitre hélas il faut une fin à tout:p j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira malgré tout:)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

PDV Lexa

Nous y voilà, le grand jour, aujourd'hui j'épouse la femme que j'aime, mon âme sœur, ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire j'en suis certaine. Je n'avais pas vu Clarke depuis hier matin, notre coutume veux que les époux se préparent chacun de leur coté, elle été donc parti chez Octavia et devait s'y préparer tout comme moi, Indra m'aider à finir les derniers détails

Lexa : tu es certaine que tout est en place ?

Indra : absolument certaine, comme toutes les fois où tu le demande

Lexa : tu as renforcé la sécurité ?

Indra : oui tout est planifié

Lexa : je ne veux aucun débordement, au moindre signe de problème je veux qu'il soit réglé, ce jour doit être parfait

Indra : il le sera tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour cela je m'en suis occupé, tu dois profiter de ton mariage avec Clarke

Lexa : tu as raison, tout le monde est prêt ?

Indra : oui et ils attendent tous ce moment avec impatience

Lexa : alors nous allons pouvoir y aller ~entend frapper~ entrer

Luna~entre~ alors c'est le grand jour mon amie

Lexa : Luna quel plaisir de te voir~sourit~

Indra : je vous attends en bas~les laisse toutes les deux~

Luna : cela me fait plaisir aussi, depuis ta victoire contre Nia on t'admire encore plus à travers tout les clans~sourit~

Lexa : je n'ai fait que mon devoir mais c'est agréable à entendre, je suis contente qu'ils soient fiers de leur Heda

Luna : tu peux en être certaine ~la regarde~ tu es magnifique, tu es sur que ta femme va te reconnaître ? ~amusé~

Lexa : merci du compliment et oui elle va me reconnaître ne t'en fait pas ~rit~

Luna : alors quel effet ça fait de se marier ?

Lexa : franchement ? C'est le bonheur, je ressens beaucoup de joie, d'impatience et un peu de stress

Luna : tout se passera bien voyons

Lexa : même si je ne veux pas y penser je sais qu'il y a toujours un risque, je suis Heda alors cela complique les choses

Luna : n'y pense pas la sécurité à été largement renforcée, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce mariage se passe mal Lexa je t'assure, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce~sourit~

Lexa : tu as raison je dois être détendue

Luna : tout à fait, aller descend et va rejoindre ta future femme

Lexa : merci d'être là Luna

Luna : je t'en pris c'est normal, on se voit tout à l'heure

Lexa : à tout à l'heure

Après l'avoir enlacé je descendis rejoindre Indra et ma garde rapprochée, direction le lieu de cérémonie juste à l'orée de la plage, nous l'avions décidé ensemble avec Clarke. Tout au long du trajet je fus acclamé par mon peuple, je suis fière d'épouser ma future femme devant eux tous. Je fus la première à traverser l'allée pour me rendre devant le précepteur qui aller célébrer notre mariage, il ne manque plus que la mariée qui ne devrait plus tarder. Quelques minutes passèrent qui me semble une éternité, je m'inquiète même de ne pas la voir arriver et finalement elle apparue au loin, dès que je la vis mon cœur s'emballe, elle est tellement magnifique, vêtue d'une robe longue en lin beige fluide qui lui allait à la perfection, ses cheveux finement tressé ramenant l'ensemble de ses cheveux sur un coté, de fins filets en or été parsemé à travers sa chevelure, son visage été maquillé légèrement juste ce qu'il fallait, et son sourire éclatant mon dieu elle est parfaite tout simplement

PDV Clarke

Je me marie aujourd'hui, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser, Mira finissait de me maquiller et Octavia d'ajuster ma robe, j'étais un peu stressé mais heureuse aussi bien sur

Clarke : et si cela se passe mal ? Qu'il y a un incident ?

Octavia : tout se passera bien tu te fais du soucis pour rien

Clarke : c'est pas un mariage ordinaire

Octavia : c'est pour cette raison que tu n'a pas à t'en faire, tu connais Lexa elle à fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'y ai aucun problème

Clarke : et si elle change d'avis ? Qu'elle regrette de m'épouser ?

Octavia : Clarke arrête tes idées noires, tu va épouser la femme qui t'aime à en crever et que tu aime à la folie alors je vois pas pourquoi elle changerai d'avis tu te fais des films

Mira : Octavia a raison, Heda vous aime tellement cela ce voit, ne craignez rien je vous assure

Clarke : merci les filles c'est gentil~sourit~

Octavia : c'est sincère tu le sais bien ~sourit~

Mira : vous êtes magnifique

Clarke : merci Mira~entend frapper~ oui entrer

Luna~entre~ bonjours , je me présente je suis Luna une amie de Lexa, je suis désolé de vous importuné mais je voulais voir la future femme de la grande Heda~sourit~

Clarke : Luna j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et vous ne déranger pas ~sourit~

Luna : en bien j'espère Lexa peut être espiègle quand elle le veux~amusé~

Clarke : je vous rassure je n'ai entendu que du bien~amusé~

Luna : me voilà rassuré~sourit et regarde l'autre jeune fille~ et vous devez être Octavia

Octavia : oui c'est exact, comment le savez vous ?

Luna : Lexa m'a parler de vous bien entendu vous êtes une grande amie de Clarke

Clarke : c'est vrai c'est ma meilleure amie, un peu comme vous et Lexa je suppose~sourit~

Luna : on peut dire ça oui bien vu~sourit~

Octavia : c'est tout à fait exact~sourit~

Clarke : par contre j'aimerais que tu nous tutoie s'il te plait entre amis c'est normal ~sourit~

Luna : je veux bien mais en publique tu sera ma reine alors je vouvoie~sourit~

Clarke : parfait on fait comme ça alors

Luna : je vous laisse je ne veux pas raté l'arrivée de la mariée

Clarke : merci Luna

Elle repartit donc, c'est vraiment une chouette fille, très gentille, telle que Lexa me l'a décrite, quelques minutes plus tard ce fut ma mère qui entra, Octavia et Mira nous laissèrent un moment toutes les deux

Abby : ma chérie tu es .. tellement magnifique~sourit~

Clarke : merci maman, tu es très belle aussi tu sais ~sourit~

Abby : tu es une mariée éblouissante

Clarke : Mira et Octavia ont fait des merveilles

Abby : tu es déjà belle au naturel, elles n'ont fait que d'embellir

Clarke : c'est gentil merci

Abby : je n'en reviens pas ma petite fille va se marier

Clarke : ce mariage à dû te surprendre non ?

Abby : je dois t'avouer que oui, je trouve cela un peu rapide

Clarke : je sais mais on n'a qu'une vie et la mienne c'est avec Lexa, je sais ce que tu pense de tout cela mais c'est mon choix, je l'aime et elle m'aime, ce mariage est une preuve de notre amour, malgré nos différences nous sommes complémentaires

Abby : je le sais ma chérie j'ai parler avec elle plusieurs fois à ton propos et je suis certaine qu'elle saura prendre soin de toi

Clarke : tu le pense vraiment ?~la regarde~

Abby : oui vraiment, je suis fière de toi~lui sourit~

Clarke~l'enlace~ merci maman

Abby : je t'aime ma chérie~la serre doucement contre moi émue~

Clarke : je t'aime aussi maman, ne pleure pas sinon mon maquillage va couler~sourit amusé~

Abby : promis je ne pleure pas~amusé l'embrasse sur la joue~ aller je vais m'installer à ma place pour la cérémonie, je veux te voir arriver

Clarke : d'accord à tout à l'heure~l'embrasse sur la joue aussi~

Abby~sourit et ressort de la chambre laissant Octavia entrer~

Octavia : alors prête ? Il est temps d'y aller

Clarke : oui je suis prête~la regarde~ es-ce qu'il est là ?

Octavia : avec les autres oui tu le verra j'en suis sur ~sourit~

Clarke : d'accord allons y ~sourit rassuré~

Octavia : alors c'est parti

Elle sourit et m'accompagne dehors la maison, une garde rapprochée m'attendais pour m'escorter jusqu'au lieu de cérémonie, Octavia partit rejoindre les autres en première tandis que je partis quelques minutes plus tard. Sur le trajet je croise des habitant de Polis qui s'incline devant moi, c'est tout nouveau et pourtant je ne suis pas encore mariée à Lexa, cela me touche de leur part car c'est un signe de respect, ils m'acceptent au sein de leur peuple. Je finis par arriver au bout de l'allée qui aller me mener à ma femme, dès que je vis Lexa je fus juste éblouie, elle porte une robe longue fluide noir avec des touches de blanc et d'or, elle avait les cheveux attaché simplement en arrière avec quelques fines tresses, elle aussi été juste légèrement maquiller et arboré son symbole de Heda sur le front, elle est vraiment magnifique je n'ai pas d'autre mot, je m'avance d'un pas sûr vers elle qui me sourit en me voyant arriver, ce jour est le nôtre

PDV Abby

Ma fille arrive alors au bout de l'allée, tout le monde la regarde éblouis ce que je comprend parfaitement elle est si belle, elles le sont toutes les deux d'ailleurs, Clarke traversa l'allée rayonnante, le sourire aux lèvres avant de rejoindre Lexa qui prit sa main dans la sienne, le précepteur s'avance alors vers elle et demanda le silence afin de commencer la cérémonie

Précepteur : Kru kom thotin, osir glong op de sintaim kom spechou hukop osir Heda kom plan sad in Klark kom Skaikru, sintaim ain sonraun ste teina gon otaim ai op eting (peuple des 13 clans nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin de célébrer l'union de notre Heda à la femme qu'elle à choisit Clarke du peuple du ciel, aujourd'hui leur vie sera lié pour toujours aux yeux de tous)~regarde Heda~

Lexa : osir laik nau won seim tru, sintaim ai hod raun dei plan kom au Kwin (nous sommes maintenant unis en un seul et même peuple, aujourd'hui je m'unis à cette femme qui deviendra votre Reine)

Précepteur : oso vout in rital (nous pouvons passé au rituel)

On ne connaissais rien de leur rituel alors c'était intéressant de le voir, on ne comprenais pas beaucoup ce qu'il disait mais Octavie et Lincoln sont là pour nous traduire en cas de besoin, j'observe alors ce qui se passe curieuse, ma fille semble comprendre ce qui va se passer Lexa a dû lui en parler ce qui est normal, il y a une petite table sur laquelle repose une coupelle et un poignard, je vis alors Lexa se tailler légèrement la paume de la main et ma fille qui en fit autant sans sourciller, elles joignent ensuite leur main l'une à l'autre au dessus de la coupelle, leur sang y coulèrent un peu

Précepteur : ain hukop dei jus, emo laik nau teina nowe (par l'alliance de leur sang, elles sont maintenant lié à jamais)

Lexa~regarde Clarke~ cela fait partie des traditions de ton peuple alors je vais te le dire dans ta langue, je veux que tu comprenne chaque mot que je m'apprête à te dire

Clarke~la regarde~ je t'écoute avec tout mon attention

Lexa : j'ai tellement de choses en tête mais je vais dire l'essentiel, depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vie n'est plus la même et pourtant on ne peut pas dire que cela est bien commencer entre nous, mais malgré tout ce qu'on n'a traverser nous sommes aujourd'hui unis toi et moi, le destin m'a fait don d'un beau cadeau en t'envoyant ici, je suis fière d'être ta femme et de tracé notre avenir ensemble, je t'aime Clarke~ne l'a pas lâché des yeux pendant mes paroles~

Clarke~émue par ses mots, ne lâche pas ses yeux des miens~ c'est vrai que notre rencontre n'a pas été des plus amicales et je dois dire que je n'étais pas fière en face de toi tu été si imposante, puis nous sommes devenue alliées, on n'a dû faire des choix difficiles, le destin nous réunis tout de même malgré toutes ses épreuves et ces souffrances, lorsque j'ai quitté l'espace pour venir sur la Terre je ne me doutais pas une seconde que tout cela allait m'arriver et pourtant j'en suis heureuse aujourd'hui parce que je suis ta femme et que je t'aime

Lexa~sourit~ il reste une dernière chose à faire selon moi

Clarke : ah oui laquelle?~sourit~

Lexa : celle ci~l'embrasse avec amour~

Clarke~y répond avec amour aussi~

A ce moment là on applaudit tous et ce fut un vrai tonnerre d'acclamations, je voyais ma fille heureuse pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, du moins cette fois elle est heureuse à un point inimaginable et dieu qu'elle le mérite, ma ptite fille est devenue une vraie femme. Le précepteur annonce officiellement que Clarke est désormais femme de Heda et donc Reine des 13 clans ce qui n'était pas rien je suis si fière d'elle. Le buffet fut ensuite ouvert à tous quand à moi je me lève pour aller voir ma fille accompagné de Kane

Kane : toutes mes félicitations c'était une belle cérémonie ~sourit~

Abby : je suis d'accord et vous étiez si belles toutes les deux ~les regarde souriante~

Lexa : merci je suis contente que la cérémonie vous es plut ~sourit heureuse~

Clarke : c'était un mélange de leur culture et de la nôtre ~sourit tout aussi heureuse~

Kane : le mélange de sang est une chose qu'on n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent

Lexa : cela fait partit d'une union, ainsi les deux époux ne font plus qu'un

Abby : c'est beau comme symbole vraiment

Kane : tout nos vœux de bonheur

Lexa : merci beaucoup

Abby : soit heureuse ma chérie tu le mérite ~la regarde émue~

Clarke : merci maman je le suis déjà crois moi~sourit~

Lexa : je prendrai grand soin d'elle vous avez ma parole Abby ~sourit sûr de moi~

Abby : je vous fait confiance pour cela, on vous laisse profiter un peu de votre fête après tout c'est votre mariage~sourit~

Clarke : profiter en aussi on se revoit tout à l'heure ~part avec Lexa voir Luna~

Kane : ta fille est radieuse, elles font un couple harmonieux

Abby : je trouve aussi elles se complètent je suis vraiment heureuse pour elles

Kane : allons au banquet ~sourit lui tendant mon bras~

Abby : avec plaisir ~prend son bras~

Kane : en avant

Je souris et le suivis donc au banquet je reverrai ma fille un peu plus tard dans la journée, c'est son jour elle doit en profiter comme il se doit

PDV Bellamy

Comme promis je suis venu à ce mariage, je me suis installé avec ma sœur et mes amis, je n'ai pas revu Clarke depuis des semaines et même moi je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir à tout ça

Octavia : tu es sur que ça va ?

Bellamy : oui t'en fait pas il fallait que je vienne

Octavia : tu as fait ce qu'il fallait oui, ce mariage te permettra de tirer un trait définitif sur votre histoire impossible

Bellamy : merci de me le rappeler ~amusé~

Octavia : oh je t'en pris tu sais ce que je veux dire Bells, avance je te le répète, je veux que mon grand frère trouve une fille qui saura en faire un homme tout neuf ~sourit~

Bellamy : je le sais oui et j'espère vraiment que ça m'arrivera crois moi~l'embrasse sur le front~

Octavia : mais ça t'arrivera j'en suis certaine~sourit~

Bellamy : bien sur tu es mon ange gardien

Octavia : exactement alors tu verra que j'ai raison

Bellamy : j'ai hâte de voir ça

Je souris, ma ptite sœur est tout pour moi, la laisser partir pour vivre ici n'a pas été facile mais quand je la vois je ne regrette pas elle est épanouie c'est le plus important. Quelques minutes plus tard les regards se tournèrent vers l'arrivée de Lexa dont la tenue été élégante je dois bien l'avouer, ensuite ce fut Clarke qui apparu, qu'es-ce qu'elle est magnifique... A cet instant je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jaloux, ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle marche, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle sourit, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle imagine son avenir, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses joies, ses peines, tout ça ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle les partagera, alors oui en cet instant j'envie beaucoup Lexa. Ma jalousie disparu à la suite de leur discours, Clarke l'aime et même au delà, c'est le déclic elle à sa vie toute tracé maintenant. Quand la cérémonie fut finit je parti avec mes amis et ma sœur pour les féliciter

Octavia : félicitations c'était une belle cérémonie ~sourit~

Monty : c'est vrai c'est la première fois qu'on voyait ça c'est fou ~sourit~

Raven : tu l'a finalement eu fille du ciel ~amusé~

Clarke : merci je le prend pour un compliment ~rit~

Lexa : je ne vais pas en tenir rigueur merci pour vos félicitations c'est très gentil ~sourit~

Raven : c'est pas tout les jours qu'on doit voir la grande Heda avec le sourire au lèvres~amusé~

Clarke : en effet ~sourit~

Jasper : t'a bien changé Clarke, je te reconnais à peine mais si tu as su passer au dessus de tout ce qui s'est passé alors tant mieux vraiment

Clarke : Jasper ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis, c'est vrai j'ai beaucoup changé mais au fond je reste ton amie

Jasper : je sais oui, je t'ai pas complément pardonné, pas encore, mais je suis content pour toi

Clarke : je comprend parfaitement merci beaucoup

Octavia : ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça tout les deux~sourit~ Clarke il y a une autre personne qui veut te parler ~pousse un peu mon frère qui été resté en retrait~

Clarke : Bellamy tu es venu ..

Bellamy : je le devais oui ~la regarde~ on pourrait parler quelques minutes seul à seul ?

Clarke : oui bien sur suis moi

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Lexa sans doute pour la rassurer, en même temps une des dernière fois où je l'ai vu j'ai voulu la tuer donc je comprend mais je m'en prendrais jamais à Clarke. Je la suis donc un peu plus loin, plus au calme afin qu'on puisse parler tranquillement tout les deux

Bellamy : tu es magnifique

Clarke : merci, je suis contente que tu sois venu tu sais

Bellamy : je t'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à me décider mais je savais que tu aurais eu de la peine si je n'étais pas venu

Clarke : tu as raison mais j'aurais compris tu sais, à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ..

Bellamy : c'est vrai mais il est temps que j'avance, tu semble heureuse avec Lexa malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous

Clarke : je ne pouvais pas combattre mes sentiments mais tu reste mon ami Bellamy, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me pardonne et pour qu'on retrouve cette relation qu'on avait avant~le regarde~

Bellamy : laissons le temps faire les choses, au fond tu es toujours mon amie aussi mais c'est trop tôt pour faire comme si de rien n'était pour moi~la regarde aussi~

Clarke : alors tu va retourner à Arkadia ? Tu ne reste pas quelques jours ?

Bellamy : je préfère pas, en tout cas pas cette fois, ne brusque rien s'il te plait

Clarke : non bien sur, merci d'être venu vraiment, ça compte beaucoup pour moi je suis sincère

Bellamy : je le sais rassure toi ~l'embrasse sur la joue~ prend soin de toi Clarke tu es à ta place ici et je fais confiance à Lexa pour te protéger

Clarke : prend soin de toi aussi Bellamy tu le mérite tant

Bellamy : merci ~l'enlace une dernière fois~ puissions nous nous retrouver

Je me détache d'elle et fait demi tour la laissant aller rejoindre Lexa, quand à moi j'allais un peu profiter de la fête mais loin d'elle et ensuite je repartirais, nous verrons ce que le temps fera par rapport à toute cette histoire

PDV Général

La cérémonie été sublime, c'est une journée dont les 13 clans se souviendrons longtemps, tout le monde s'amusent, rient, plaisantent, aucune tensions n'est présente, ce qui rassure d'ailleurs Lexa qui peut souffler et profiter de son mariage et de sa femme qu'elle retrouva après que celle-ci ai été parler avec Bellamy

Lexa : hey ~l'embrasse~ tout s'est passé ?

Clarke : oui ne t'en fait pas ~sourit~ bon rien ne sera plus comme avant mais j'espère qu'un jour on retrouvera cette relation qu'on avait tout les deux, c'est mon ami tout de même..

Lexa : j'en suis certaine ~caresse sa joue~ il te pardonnera laisse lui un peu de temps, regarder nous, on est partit d'encore plus loin et aujourd'hui on s'est marié~sourit~

Clarke : c'est vrai qu'on reviens de loin~sourit~ et je suis fière d'être ta femme dès aujourd'hui

Lexa : fierté partagé crois moi

Luna : que de tendresse mais qu'es-t-il arrivé à la grande Heda impitoyable ? ~amusé venant d'arriver à elles~

Clarke : je crois qu'elle n'est plus présente aujourd'hui ~rit~

Lexa : ne commencer pas à vous liguer contre moi~amusé~

Luna : je n'oserai pas voyons, vous êtes sublimes toutes les deux et toute mes félicitations~sourit~

Clarke : merci Luna c'est gentil de ta part ~sourit~

Lexa : oui merci vraiment ~sourit~ mais vous vous connaissez toute les deux ?

Luna : je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir ta charmante femme avant la cérémonie

Clarke : merci pour le charmante mais c'est vrai elle est venu me voir juste avant et je dois dire que tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie telle qu'elle

Lexa : en effet beaucoup de chance, nous sommes bien entouré toi comme moi

Luna : elle n'a pas tort et maintenant que tout les clans sont unis l'avenir semble bien meilleur

Clarke : absolument et c'est tant mieux on peut dire que ce jour est le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire pour nous tous

Luna : voilà qui est bien dit, aller je vous laisse les amoureuses on se voit plus tard

Lexa : à plus tard Luna

La jeune femme leur sourit et partit de son coté, les deux épouses profitèrent de leur journée avec leur amis et famille entouré de leur peuple, la fête se finit assez tard, les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent leur maison puis leur chambre, elles commencèrent à se déshabiller pour enfiler leur tunique de nuit

Lexa : alors cette journée ? À-t-elle été à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais ?

Clarke : oh oui alors même au delà c'était une journée exceptionnelle tu ne trouve pas ?

Lexa : bien sur que si c'était parfait et maintenant tu es ma gemme, ma Reine~sourit~

Clarke : c'est vrai, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser c'est fou~sourit~

Lexa : tu t'y fera vite j'en suis sur ~amusé l'embrasse dans le cou~

Clarke : aurait tu une idée en tête?~amusé la laissant faire~

Lexa : je compte bien savourer ma nuit de noces comme il se doit avec ma femme~sourit~

Clarke : c'est un programme très plaisant et je suis partante~sourit~

Lexa : tant mieux~l'embrasse~ Ai hod yu in ain Kwin

Clarke~répond à son baiser~ Ai hod yu in ain hodness

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent tranquillement vers leur lit, échangeant de multiples baisers et caresse tout aussi tendre et amoureux. Une nouvelle vie commence pour elles, certes elle sera semer d'obstacles, d'épreuves, de compromis mais elles n'en n'ont que faire, tant qu'elles sont ensemble elles arriveront à tout traverser elles ont sont persuadés, le destin à voulu qu'elles ai droit à leur seconde chance...

* * *

 _Et voilà le final pour cette fiction .. ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est finit mais bon ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'attends vos avis avec impatience bisous tout le monde:)_


	18. Remerciement

_Remerciements_

Notre aventure viens de se terminer et je voulais remercier tout mes lecteurs qui ont partager ma fiction, tout ceux qui l'ont suivis sans exception sans vous je n'aurais pas eu le courage et la motivation de la terminer ^^

Seconde Chance est donc terminer mais très prochainement je compte faire la suite dont je vous mettrais le prologue dès la semaine prochaine:)

J'espère compter encore beaucoup d'entre vous dans cette nouvelle aventure qui s'annonce j'ai besoin de vous pour continuer à me donner cet enthousiasme et cet volonté ^^

Je vous dit à bientôt bisous tout le monde et encore merci vraiment:)


End file.
